Je t'aime moi non plus
by Kirin1
Summary: Fic de Captain Koji...euh ... Tsubasa . Entre Sanae et son nouveau lycée, c'est une grande histoire de haine . Lecture déconseillée aux Tsubasa-lovers .
1. Prologue : Nouveau départ

Je t'aime moi non plus 

Prologue : Nouveau départ

  
  
  
  
Le mot de l'auteur :  
  
Kirin : Eh eh eh !!! Eh bien ça y est ! Après des mois d'hésitation, je me suis décidée à écrire une fic sur Captain Tsubasa1 !! Pas que j'aime spécialement Tsubasa2 . Oh noooon . Moi je bave sur Kojiro Hyuga3 !!! Et aussi Ken Wakashimazu4 ! Et je hurle sur le fait que Sanae5 ait à se caser avec ce crétin congénital qu'est Tsubasa ! "Le ballon est mon meilleur ami" mon cxx oui .  
Elle mérite quand même mieux que ça . Et là je réponds à une idée lancée par Liedou-copine-de-moua .  
Bref cette fic sera Kojiro x Sanae ou ne sera pas !!  
Si si je vous assure, je peux écrire autre chose que du yaoi !  
  
Note : Dans cette fic, Sanae a 16 ans . Et comme je me souviens plus très bien de son âge dans le manga, on va dire qu'elle a un an de moins que Tsubasa et Kojiro et donc le même âge que Takeshi .  
  
  
Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Captain Tsubasa bien que je ne rechignerai pas si je pouvais mettre mes mimines sur Kojiro .  
Kojiro : T_T Pourquoi moi ?  
Larhalt / Seifer / Kou Gaiji : Chacun son tour !!!! (tout bas) Au moins comme ça elle est plus sur notre dos …  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
Un petit sourire amer aux lèvres, la jeune fille entendit l'horloge sonner 10 coups puis reporta son attention sur la table dressée pour deux, les chandelles presque entièrement consumées et le repas à présent froid .  
  
- Joyeux anniversaire … Joyeux anniversaire … Joyeux anniversaire, moi-même … chantonna-t-elle  
  
  
* * *  
  
Quelques instants plus tôt …  
  
_- Je comprends . Bien sûr . Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera pour la prochaine fois . Oui . Je t'aime aussi … au revoir …  
Sanae reposa le combiné et réprima un petit soupir .  
  
_* * *  
  
Combien de fois avait-elle prononcé ces mots ?  
Tsubasa Ozora, capitaine de Nankatsu, trois fois titulaire de l'équipe de football junior du Japon . Et accessoirement son petit ami . Accessoirement .  
Soudain une bouffée de colère la prit . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais être là quand elle avait besoin de lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?? Elle avait l'impression d'être un ennui pour le jeune homme . Une charge …  
Non, c'était stupide de penser cela . Tsubasa l'aimait . Simplement … Simplement … Il avait tellement de choses à se soucier . Elle pouvait comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Sanae s'arrêta et regarda d'un air morne la grille du lycée . De toutes les écoles de cette ville, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses parents choisissent celle-ci ?!?  
  
* * *  
  
_- QUOI ?!?  
- Sanae, s'il te plaît, n'élève pas la voix . la réprimanda doucement sa mère  
- Sanae, essaie de comprendre … Cette promotion est une chance inespérée pour moi, pour nous . Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance . fit son père  
- Je comprends mais mais … Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas une solution ? Je … Je pourrais rester ici … Trouver un petit appartement ou aller dans une pension … Je je je …  
- Non . Tu sais que nous n'avons pas les moyens de louer un appartement . Et même si tu trouvais un appartement ou une pension au loyer plus que modéré, ta mère et moi sommes réticents à te laisser vivre seule .  
- Mais … J'aurais mes amis … Tsubasa … je …  
- Tes amis peuvent-ils veiller sur toi en permanence ? S'assurer que tu rentres sans problème ? Peux-tu nous affirmer qu'ils seront là si jamais tu as un ennui ? Si tu tombes malade ? Quant à Tsubasa … C'est un brave garçon mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses compter sur lui .  
  
Sanae ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que si, bien sûr qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il serait là pour elle . Puis la referma et baissa les yeux en se souvenant de son anniversaire et de tant d'autres choses . Oh elle savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Tsubasa mais son père avait raison . Si jamais elle avait des soucis, Tsubasa risquait d'être trop occupé pour l'aider .  
  
- Bien . C'est décidé . Nous déménagerons dans un mois pendant les vacances d'été . déclara son père en voyant que sa fille avait fini par se rendre à la raison  
  
…   
  
Le déménagement se passa comme dans un rêve . Elle fit ses adieux à ses camarades dans un état second . Elle avait du mal à penser qu'elle ne les verrait pas pendant les vacances, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avec eux à la reprise des cours . Qu'elle ne **le** verrait plus que par intermittence . En allant au même lycée, elle avait déjà tellement de mal à passer quelques moments en privé avec lui … alors maintenant …  
Sa gorge se serra en repensant au moment où elle lui avait annoncé que sa famille partait dans une autre ville suite à l'avancement de son père .  
Tsubasa n'avait pas voulu être impoli ou quoique ce soit mais … mais elle avait espéré autre chose qu'un simple "Oh, c'est dommage . On s'écrira ."   
  
Les vacances avaient passé . Si vite . Et en même temps presque trop lentement .  
Ne connaissant personne, elle avait passé son temps à la maison, ne sortant que pour aller faire quelques courses à l'épicerie du coin .  
Elle avait écrit des lettres . En avait reçu en retour . Mais celle qu'elle attendait le plus impatiemment tardait à venir .  
  
_* * *  
  
Et maintenant elle était là, dans un uniforme flambant neuf . Devant les grilles de son nouveau lycée, hésitant à entrer . Comme si elle avait le choix .

Une voix la fit soudain sortir de sa torpeur .  
  
- Nakazawa-san ?  
  
Sanae fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Takeshi Sawada6 stupéfait .  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
Nouveau délire **

  
  
Kojiro : Pourquoi moi ? POURQUOI MOI ?!? (lève les yeux au ciel) Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, Seigneur ?!?  
Kou Gaiji (lui pose la main sur l'épaule, compatissant) : Rien du tout . Te creuse pas la tête . Les gens comme elle n'ont pas de logique . Ton … **Notre** problème c'est d'être des bishonen .  
*_flash_*  
Kirin : nyark nyark nyark … roooooohhh … Zolieee photo !!! Avec ça j'ai de quoi supporter mon projet de fic … *_baaaaaaaaaaaaave_*  
Kou Gaiji (retire sa main, un peu inquiet) : Ton projet de fic ?  
Kirin (bave toujours) : viii !! Un Kou x Kojiro … *_bave-et-étoiles-dans-les-nyeux_*  
Kou et Kojiro (soudain **très** pâles) : … … (vont vomir dans un coin tranquille)  
  
  
  
1 : Olive et Tom pour la version française  
2 : Olivier Aton  
3 : Mark Landers (mort aux adaptateurs !!)  
4 : Ed Warner  
5 : Patty  
6 : Dany Mello 

  
  
(à suivre) 


	2. Chap1 : Intégration

Je t'aime moi non plus 

Chapitre 1 : Intégration … 

Le mot de l'auteur :

Kirin : Eh vi ... Retour de la dingue !! Et on continue avec les folles aventures de Sanae !!!  
Sanae : Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis une asociale doublée d'une soupe-au-lait, souffre-douleur sur les bords dans ce chapitre ?  
Kojiro : Je **veux** savoir pourquoi je fais office d'un crétin insensible !!!!  
Sanae : *reniflement de dédain* Dans ton cas, elle ne fait que s'en tenir à la stricte et triste réalité .  
Kojiro : La ferme !! Kirin !! Pourquoi ?  
Kirin : ^_____^ C'est pour la bonne cause ?  
Kojiro : …  
Kirin : Rooohhh chouchou, aie un peu confiance en moi !! Demande aux autres, ils me connaissent …  
Larhalt / Kou / Seifer / Belzy (et co) : Justement !!!  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
Sanae se massa les tempes en espérant faire passer son mal de tête . Sentant un regard dans son dos, elle se tourna vivement pour voir Takeshi Sawada se détourner, l'air de rien .  
  
- Quelque chose d'intéressant, Mlle Nakazawa ? lui demanda soudain le professeur au milieu des pouffements de rire de ses camarades . Sinon, je vous invite à reporter votre attention sur le cours .  
  
Le rouge aux joues, Sanae se retourna mais pas sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil meurtrier à Takeshi .  
Merveilleux . Non contente d'avoir été inscrite au lycée Toho, ennemi juré et féroce rival, s'il s'en fallait, de Nankatsu, elle se retrouvait en plus dans la même classe que Sawada qui avait l'air d'y croire aussi peu qu'elle .  
S'il y avait un dieu là-haut, il avait certainement un sens de l'humour tordu .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Son sac abandonné dans un coin de sa chambre, Sanae s'affala sur son lit et agrippa un coussin où elle enfouit son visage .  
Cette journée avait été une catastrophe .  
Si l'on ôtait le fait qu'elle ait débarqué en plein milieu de l'année scolaire1 et ainsi attiré l'attention, dû au mystérieux et ineffable réseau de commérage du lycée, toute sa classe, les amis des amis et les amis des amis des amis savaient à présent qu'elle venait de Nankatsu . C'était d'ailleurs un véritable miracle que le lycée tout entier ne soit pas encore au courant .  
On pourrait penser que le premier mois passé, le soufflé retomberait … mais non … Il avait fallu qu'elle ait une prise de bec avec le club des harpies … pardon … le fan-club de qui d'autre sinon de Kojiro Hyuga ?  
Elle soupira . Ces filles étaient effrayantes . Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'agissait pas ainsi au collège lorsque Tsubasa avait intégré Nankatsu …  
Et quel toupet ! Oser l'accuser de trahir leur équipe parce que Ozora était son petit ami .  
Sa vie privée ne regardait qu'elle et qu'elle sache, elle sortait avec Tsubasa **avant** de venir à Toho .  
Et leur tête quand elle avait refusé ne serait-ce que de s'inscrire au club de supporters … Elle eut un faible sourire . Malheureusement ce refus lui avait attiré pas mal … non, elle ne parlerait pas d'ennemis mais … sûrement pas des amis .  
Toho étant un lycée renommé pour ses équipes sportives, ses élèves étaient généralement très 'chauvins' . Nulle surprise dès lors que sa 'défection' à l'ennemi soit mal vue .  
Humphh … Elle eut une petite moue en repensant aux 4 harpies porte-paroles de leur club . Elles pouvaient se le garder leur Kojiro . Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui trouver . Ce type était un macho de première avec un caractère de cochon et la sensibilité d'un iceberg . Comme si elle allait leur faire concurrence . Pour ça ? Non merci . Elle avait ses standards .  
  
* * *  
  
_De l'angle du bâtiment, Sanae risqua un coup d'œil à droite . Rien . Un coup d'œil à gauche . Rien non plus . Parfait . Pas de fanatiques du fan-club, pas de membres du club des supporters pour lui demander de les rejoindre … Personne en vue . C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait attendu une trentaine de minutes cachée dans les toilettes . De cette manière, ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire avaient déjà vidé les lieux, quant à ceux qui participaient à des activités para-scolaires, ceux-là vaquaient à leurs occupation . Bref personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer .  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la grille du lycée .  
Evidemment, suivant la loi de Murphy, à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'une voix sarcastique l'interpellait .  
  
- Tiens tiens … Ne serait-ce pas la groupie d'Ozora ? On s'est perdu en cherchant son idole ?  
  
Sanae se raidit . Depuis son inscription à Toho, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus venait d'arriver . Lentement, le dos raide, elle se tourna vers son 'interlocuteur' .  
_  
* * *

Kojiro contempla le plafond et se gratta la joue d'un air pensif .  
Quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque Takeshi leur avait dit que Nakazawa, la petite copine d'Ozora, était dans leur lycée, leur première réaction, à lui et à Ken, avait été de vérifier que le brave petit n'avait pas de fièvre . Une fois rassuré sur son compte, le capitaine de la Toho avait laissé aller le sujet . Que lui importait après tout ?  
Et puis aujourd'hui, en se rendant à l'entraînement, il avait vu la jeune fille regarder partout avant de s'élancer vers la sortie . Il s'était alors souvenu de leur première entrevue , plutôt explosive, quelques années auparavant, durant laquelle ce charmant membre du sexe faible avait été prêt à lui rentrer dans le lard parce qu'il avait osé cogner un peu sec sur l'objet de ses ardeurs . Et il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de l'asticoter un peu .  
Bon d'accord … Il en avait peut-être un peu trop fait … Mais il n'était pas sensé savoir qu'elle réagirait comme ça . Bon sang, quel tempérament … C'était pas une fille ça mais de la dynamite .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kojiro reposa le sandwich dans lequel il s'apprêtait à mordre et regarda Takeshi d'un air exaspéré .  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois, Takeshi ?

L'interpellé rougit légèrement .  
- Rien, rien … C'est euh … Je me demandais juste où était S… Nakazawa . Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est ici mais je ne l'ai jamais vue en compagnie de personne . Et aux pauses-déjeuners, elle semble se volatiliser …  
- hmmph … C'est vrai que tu es dans la classe de cette furie . grommela Kojiro avant de commencer à manger

Takeshi regarda son capitaine et retint un soupir . Non, il se demandait vraiment où était passée la jeune fille . Il savait par ouï-dire qu'elle n'avait que peu ou pas d'amis à Toho . Cependant il n'osait pas aller la voir, de peur de se faire rabrouer . Le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté durant le cours de maths ne lui disait rien qui vaille . N'empêche … De là à la traiter de furie …

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sanae attendit quelques minutes que le flot de lycéens soit sorti puis elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers sa retraite .  
Lasse d'être en bute aux regards curieux et hostiles de ses congénères, elle avait découvert par hasard un havre de paix dans la seconde cour, sous les fenêtres du gymnase .  
Là, cachée par un épais mur de feuillage, elle pouvait se reposer et oublier ses soucis du moment .  
Elle ouvrit son bento qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux et se préparait à entamer son repas lorsqu'une voix bien connue arrêta ses baguettes à quelques millimètres de sa bouche .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Takeshi avait attendu, caché à l'angle du couloir, que Nakasawa sorte de classe pour la suivre discrètement . Cette fois, il allait enfin savoir où elle passait l'heure du déjeuner .  
Sa filature devint plus difficile au fur et à mesure que le nombre d'élèves diminuaient . Pas évident de ne pas se faire repérer lorsqu'on est seul à part sa proie .

Quelques jours plus tôt, après sa discussion-éclair avec Kojiro au sujet de Sanae, sa question sans réponse ne lui avait pas laissé de répit . Elle devait bien avoir des amis à Toho . Dans un établissement aussi fréquenté, personne ne peut vivre complètement isolée . Mais … Et c'était là ce qui l'avait le plus troublé … Jamais il ne l'avait vue avec quelqu'un . Jamais . Il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait . Tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par opter pour la seule solution qui se présentait à son esprit .  
Revenant au temps présent, le jeune garçon manqua pousser un juron (enfin … sa définition en matière de jurons aurait sans doute fait hurler de rire ses camarades; Takeshi étant dans ses pires moments plus poli que certains d'entre eux ne le seraient jamais à leur meilleur niveau) . Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait perdu sa cible de vue .  
Le cadet de l'équipe poussa un petit soupir agacé . Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin pourtant . Il jeta un regard rancunier à la végétation alentours . Frénétiquement, il se mit à faire le tour du bâtiment .   
Où où où ???? Il pila soudain et recula de quelques pas . Là !!! Les branches basses des arbustes-buissons formaient un petit rideau qui donnait … Takeshi s'arrêta et eut un moment d'hésitation . Sanae déballait tranquillement son déjeuner . Elle semblait si … sereine … Rien à voir avec la Sanae du cours de maths qui lui avait jeté une de ces œillades meurtrières dont elle avait le secret . Ce jour-là il avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines . Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle réservait ses regards là pour pendant les matchs de foot … Hmmm … Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?!? Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien !  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune garçon s'avança, s'éclaircissant la voix …

- Hmmm … Nakazawa-san ? 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Assis dans leur retraite habituelle, là où nul autre élève ou groupie n'oserait venir les déranger, las d'attendre un Sawada qui ne se montrait pas, ses trois compagnons avaient fini par commencer leur repas .  
- Nom d'un chien ? Qu'est-ce que fout Takeshi ? grommela Kojiro en mordant férocement dans son sandwich .

Pour toute réponse Ken haussa les épaules et jeta un regard inquisiteur à Kazuki qui secoua la tête . Lui non plus ne savait pas où était passé leur cadet .  
Ken fronça les sourcils . Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Takeshi d'être en ret …

Quand on parle du loup … Takeshi fit une entrée précipitée .  
- Ah Takeshi ! Justement, on parlait de toi ! s'exclama joyeusement le gardien de but avant de s'arrêter perplexe .  
Pourquoi le jeune joueur semblait-il si nerveux ?  
- Takeshi ?   
- @%&§µ#$ !!!! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT LA ?!?!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Kojiro avant de suivre aussi sec la direction indiquée par son index . Dirigé tout droit sur … Sanae Nakazawa .

Kazuki et Ken se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur un Sawada de plus en plus nerveux .

* * *

_- Hmmmm … Nakazawa-san ? _

_Sanae reposa ses baguettes, sa main gauche crispée sur sa serviette en papier .   
C'était pas possible . Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait au bon dieu ?!?   
Déjeuner tranquille c'était trop demander ?!? Visiblement oui .   
La pause-déjeuner était le seul …. le **seul** moment où elle pouvait se détendre . Se relâcher un peu . Oublier qu'elle se trouvait en territoire ennemi2 .   
Mais noooon, il fallait que ces crétins congénitaux de l'équipe de foot viennent la chercher .   
Comme si elle avait demandé à être ici .   
Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Tsubasa . Ce matin elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner et avait dû se passer de petit-déjeuner . Elle avait loupé son bus et, le prochain ne passant que 20 minutes plus tard, avait dû se résoudre à marcher . Elle était arrivée en retard . Son casier avait été inondé par des mains anonymes . La prof d'histoire avait décidé de faire d'elle sa tête de turc . De toute façon, elle détestait l'histoire … Ses camarades de classe lui avaient tapé sur le système toute la matinée . Bref … Elle était de mauvaise humeur .   
Et maintenant, pour couronner le tout et finir en apothéose, on venait la déranger dans **sa** retraite, l'empêchant de profiter d'une pause qu'elle estimait plus que méritée .   
Les yeux étrécis, elle se tourna lentement vers Sawada . Sawada !!! Elle n'avait pas oublié que c'était grâce à ce dernier qu'avait eu lieu sa 'merveilleuse' entrevue avec Hyuga . Elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu l'occasion de le remercier comme il se devait . Et bien, le temps semblait venu de réparer cet oubli . _

_- Naka…  
- QUOI ?!? tonna la jeune fille _

_Le pauvre Takeshi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, dans l'œil d'un cyclone appelé Sanae . _

_- J'EN AI MARRE !! MA CLAQUE !!! JE VEUX ÊTRE TRANQUILLE !!! C'EST TROP DEMANDER ?!? POURQUOI JE SUIS ENTOUREE D'IMBECILES HEUREUX ?!? OH C'EST VRAI … JE SUIS A TOHO … ABRUTIS DE SUPPORTERS … SI TU VIENS DE LEUR PART DIS-LEUR QUE LA REPONSE EST LA MÊME !! ILS PEUVENT TOUJOURS SE BROSSER !!! ET IL FALLAIT QUE TU PARLES DE MOI A TON CHER CAPITAINE, HEIN !!! CRETIN DE HYUGA !!! QU'EST-CE QUE SON FAN-CLUB LUI TROUVE HEIN ?!? ET QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN AI A FOUTRE DE SAVOIR CA ?!? AAARRRGHHH !!!!  
- Naka … Nakazawa-san … balbutia Takeshi sidéré par l'avalanche verbale qu'il subissait . Je … Je voulais juste …   
- TU VOULAIS QUOI ?!? cria Sanae, remontée et laissant exploser une colère qu'elle retenait depuis que ses parents lui avaient annoncé leur déménagement imminent . TE MOQUER DE MOI ? VOIR OU JE PASSAIS MES REPAS POUR LE DIRE AUX AUTRES QU'ILS EN PROFITENT POUR VENIR ME HARCELER COMME ILS LE FONT LE RESTE DU TEMPS ?!?   
- N… Nn… Non … Je … Je …   
- COMME SI J'AVAIS DEMANDE A ÊTRE ICI !! MAIS CA VOUS EN AVEZ RIEN A CIRER !!!! TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST ME REVEILLER ET M'APERCEVOIR QUE TOUT CA N'ETAIT QU'UN FOUTU RÊVE ! ET RETROUVER MES AMIS A NANKATSU … MAIS TU SAIS QUOI ?!? CA N'ARRIVERA PAS PARCE QUE C'EST BIEN REEL !! ET J'EN AI MARRE D'ÊTRE TRAITEE COMME UNE MOINS QUE RIEN … ET JE … ET JE …  
Incapable d'aller plus loin, ayant vidé tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, Sanae finit par exploser en sanglots convulsifs . _

* * *

Sanae triturait nerveusement le bas de sa jupe . Jamais elle n'aurait dû accepté l'offre de Sa… Takeshi . Mais après la scène qu'elle lui avait fait, elle lui devait bien ça … Et puis … Et puis … C'était vrai qu'elle en avait assez d'être seule . Et Takeshi était le premier à l'approcher amicalement . Cela risquait de compliquer ses relations générales mais cela valait le coup .  
En repensant à son explosion de colère quelques instants plus tôt, elle se sentit rougir . Voilà des années qu'elle ne s'était pas emportée comme ça … Euh … Non, réflexion faite, ce genre de scène s'était produite quelques jours plus tôt mais … Hum … C'était Hyuga et pour lui elle ferait autant d'exceptions que nécessaire pour remettre ce m'as-tu-vu à sa place .  
Elle espérait simplement que Takeshi ne s'était pas trompé et que ses amis l'accepteraient sans trop de difficultés .  
Simplement la jeune fille avait oublié un tout-petit-minuscule-microscopique détail au sujet des amis de Takeshi qu'une personne qu'elle connaissait bien lui rappela en 5 secondes chrono et lui fit regretter d'être venue .

- @%&§µ#$ !!!! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT LA ?!?!

Kojiro Hyuga, capitaine de l'équipe de foot de Toho et, selon les standards de Sanae, fléau de dieu et Attila en formation, pointait un doigt accusateur vers elle tout en jetant un regard noir et inquisiteur à son co-équipier, l'ignorant superbement .

Hmmmpffff … S'il croyait l'intimider, il se trompait lourdement .  
- Contrairement à toi Hyuga, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale, certains de tes équipiers possèdent ce que l'on appelle du savoir-vivre . Dommage que cela ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde ici-présent . Ah bah, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas trop en demander non plus de la part d'un cro-magnon .

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
Dés-intégration ? **

  
  
Kojiro : J'vais la buter !!! J'vais la …  
Belzy : Qui ça ? Sanae ou Kirin ?  
Kojiro : LES DEUX !!!!  
  
  
  
  


1 : Au Japon, je crois que l'année scolaire commence en avril et se finit en mars  
2 : Bah vi hein … Une ex-Nankatsu **et** petite amie du capitaine de la dite équipe qui se retrouve transférée à Toho … Avec la compétition entre les deux établissements, je vois mal les autres élèves l'accueillir à bras ouverts hein …

  
  
(à suivre) 


	3. Chap2 : Sanae et les garçons

Je t'aime moi non plus 

Chapitre 2 : Sanae et les garçons 

Le mot de l'auteur :

Kirin : Euh … Précédemment, j'ai déclaré que cette fic serait Koji x Sanae ou ne serait pas, hein ? (relit ce qui a été écrit) oulaaa … Ben on dirait que c'est bien parti pour du sera-pas …  
_Rien de bien étonnant quoi ._   
Mais ta gueuuuule toi !!!  
Kojiro : Je me sens soulagé d'un grand poids .  
èé+ Ben puisque c'est comme ça je la finirais cette fic ! Rien que pour t'embêter, na !!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kojiro grinça des dents et se força à ignorer la harpie que Takeshi avait traîné dans ce qu'il considérait comme leur retraite privée . Ah ! Nul doute qu'elle avait eu recours aux menaces . Sawada était facilement impressionnable . Et s'il avait eu à faire à la furie … Le jeune homme retint une grimace au souvenir de son entrevue avec la 'douce' Nakazawa .

- Takeshi, je sais que tu as tendance à recueillir les animaux en détresse en tout genre mais quand même … Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de nous infliger sa présence à nous aussi . 

Sanae se redressa, lèvres pincées, avant de déclarer à Takeshi, ignorant superbement Hyuga …  
- Ton offre partait d'un bon sentiment, Takeshi, mais ma présence semble indésirable auprès d'un élément aux manières plus que douteuses, je vais donc vous laisser tranquilles .  
- Non non non !!! Nakazawa-san !! s'exclama aussitôt Ken en la saisissant par le coude pour l'empêcher de partir . Nous serions très heureux que tu nous tiennes compagnie . fit-il en appuyant sur le 'nous' tandis que Kojiro lui lançait un regard noir . Sale traître .

Lorsque Kojiro avait commencé à déballer des gentillesses à l'attention de la jeune fille, il avait craint une inondation . Par expérience personnelle, il savait que la gent féminine avait tendance à être un peu trop sensible et très portée sur les chutes du Niagara . Surtout confrontée à l'amabilité coutumière de son ami . C'était sans compter sur le caractère bien trempé de la dite-jeune fille . A peine la répartie cinglante était-elle lancée que Ken avait dû dissimuler en hâte son début de fou rire sous une quinte de toux .  
Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là mais ça faisait des étincelles .  
Or Ken Wakashimazu n'était pas homme à laisser passer une telle occasion . Les gens qui tenaient tête à Kojiro étaient si rares . Inclure Nakazawa dans leur entourage promettait de tumultueux – à défaut de joyeux - moments qu'il savourait d'avance .  
Kazuki laissa aller son regard de son capitaine bouillant de rage à Sanae dont les yeux, s'ils avaient pu tuer, auraient déjà trucidé le-dit capitaine . Puis étant arrivé à la même conclusion que Wakashimazu, il adressa un grand sourire à la jeune fille en tapotant le gazon à ses côtés .

Sanae hésita un instant, puis jetant un regard de défi teinté de morgue à sa némésis, elle alla s'asseoir près de Sorimachi auquel elle adressa un timide sourire de gratitude avant de se remettre à fusiller Kojiro du regard lorsque celui-ci prit à nouveau la parole .

Kazuki et Ken s'entre-regardèrent, dissimulant mal leur jubilation .  
Les prochains jours s'annonçaient des plus intéressants .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A l'arrière de la petite boutique-épicerie où il travaillait à mi-temps, Kojiro entreprit de casser les cartons vides pour qu'ils tiennent moins de place dans la benne . C'était facile vraiment . Tout ce qu'il y avait à faire c'était serrer les bords bien fort et tirer d'un coup sec . Agripper, tirer . Agripper, tirer . Agripper … Un sourire sinistre apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'imaginait en train de tordre le cou de Nakazawa . Et accessoirement celui de ses trois co-équipiers .  
Bande de faux-frères . Judas . Dire qu'il avait confiance en eux . Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisaient ? Ils le poignardaient dans le dos en accueillant à bras ouverts cette fichue Nankatsu .  
Cette sorcière …  
Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils être aveugles à la véritable nature de cette mégère ?!?  
Il émit un grognement frustré . Bien sûr que non, ils ne s'apercevaient de rien puisqu'elle était tout sourire pour eux .  
Pourquoi était-il le seul à la voir telle qu'elle était ?1

- euh … Kojiro … Je crois que ces cartons ne sont plus en état de faire du mal à qui que ce soit …

Tiré de ses pensées, le jeune homme regarda son patron sans comprendre . Avant de baisser les yeux sur les cartons qui s'entassaient à ses pieds . Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait . Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement devant le triste spectacle .

- Je … Je vais nettoyer tout ça . balbutia-t-il avant de se mettre à empoigner les plus gros morceaux pour les entasser pêle-mêle dans la benne  
Son patron l'arrêta lorsqu'il fit mine d'aller chercher un balai .  
- Laisse . Tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui .  
- Mais je …  
- Rentre chez toi . Je m'en occupe . rétorqua Mr Terada avec un sourire indulgent . Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Allez file !

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sanae referma son livre de cours avec un petit soupir de satisfaction . Grâce aux explications éclairées de Sori… Kazuki, se corrigea-t-elle, les formules chimiques ne lui semblaient plus si obscures que ça .  
A cela s'ajoutait la satisfaction d'avoir envoyé Kojiro sur les roses une fois encore .  
Décidément le cher petit n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas lui chercher des crosses .

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et quelques qu'elle était entré dans le petit cercle composé de Takeshi, Ken, Kazuki et … comment pourrait-elle oublier sa grandeur Kojiro ? Mais non elle n'était pas sarcastique . Du tout .

Revenant sur terre à temps pour entendre un commentaire caustique du tigre à son encontre, la jeune fille laissa flotter un sourire sur ses lèvres . Le pauvre garçon était si prévisible dans ses injures que c'en était risible . Elle surprit un éclat amusé dans les yeux de Ken et Kazuki et se demanda brièvement si ces deux-là ne l'avaient pas acceptée dans le groupe juste pour pouvoir se payer la tête de leur capitaine en toute impunité2 . Enfin, cela n'avait que peu d'importance . Quelqu'un attendait d'être remis à sa place, il serait discourtois de l'ignorer, n'est-ce pas ?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ken s'effondra sur son lit, épuisé mais somme toute satisfait .  
La journée avait bien occupée .  
Avoir Nakazawa parmi eux rendaient la vie tellement plus intéressante . Plus fatigante aussi . Ils devaient sans cesse calmer les passions qui se déchaînaient entre la jeune fille et leur capitaine dès que ceux-ci se trouvaient dans un rayon de moins 2 mètres l'un de l'autre .  
Des fois ils y parvenaient … Des fois pas .  
Le gardien de but songea à un épisode particulier qui avait somme toute commencé fort innocemment …

* * *  
_  
- Aah … Takeshi, tu pourrais m'aider ? Je ne comprend pas le problème n° 5 …   
L'interpellé se tourna en souriant vers Sanae avant de se pencher sur le livre de mathématiques qu'elle lui présentait .   
- Alors comme ça la furie est incapable de résoudre un problème de maths toute seule et en est réduite à appeler un joueur de Toho à la rescousse ? On est tombé bien bas à ce que je vois …  
  
Takeshi se retint pour ne pas gémir tout haut . Et dire qu'il avait prié pour que la pause-déjeuner se passât sans heurts, pour une fois … Il soupira intérieurement et raya Hera3 de ses tablettes . _

_- Dixit le type qui n'a jamais été foutu d'obtenir plus que 43 points aux interros de maths et a été repêché à chaque fois grâce au bonus sport . commenta nonchalamment Wakashimazu _

_Aussitôt les regards acérés de Kojiro et Takeshi se portèrent sur lui .   
Kojiro pour des raisons évidentes . Takeshi parce que … et bien … Ken n'avait vraiment pas besoin de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu …   
Bien sûr, Sanae ne s'était pas faite priée pour prendre la balle au bond et avait attaqué de suite . La riposte ne s'était pas faite attendre et la confrontation avait soudain escaladé pour dégénérer en véritable bataille rangée . _

_Takeshi l'avait regardé, l'air de dire "C'est **ta** faute, tu te démerdes ."   
Ken s'était mordillé la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil à Kazuki qui avait fait celui qui ne le voyait pas. Rien à attendre de ce côté là … Il était seul . Une insulte bien sentie ramena son attention sur le problème en cours . Il déglutit péniblement et tenta de s'interposer entre les belligérants ..._

* * *

Wakashimazu grimaça à ce souvenir douloureux . Et se promit que dorénavant, il laisserait les deux jeunes gens se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre sans faire de commentaire . Après tout, ils y arrivaient très bien d'ordinaire . Et en plus, ça lui éviterait d'avoir à jouer les médiateurs par la suite .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
La folle et les persos **

  
  
_Je croyais que cette fic était sensée être Kojiro x Sanae ._   
Moi auss… Mêle-toi de tes affaires 2K !!!  
Ken (l'air ennuyé) : Dis, c'est quand qu'on commence à le chambrer Koji ?  
Kazuki : Ouais d'abord ! C'est pas pour dire mais on en a un peu marre de jouer les piquets de tente !  
… …  
Kojiro : Kirin, désolé d'éclater ta bulle mais Kazuki ne sous-entendait RIEN de pervers .  
Sanae (jette un coup d'œil pas convaincu à Sorimachi)  
Kazuki : Oooooh un avion …  
Takeshi : Où ça où ça ?  
…  
… 

1 : On se demande, vraiment …  
2 : Kazuki et Ken : Nooouuuus ? Rooooooh … On oserait jamais …  
3 : Hera, déesse grecque, épouse de Zeus et révérée comme la déesse protectrice du foyer et garante de la paix matrimoniale (si mes souvenirs sur la mythologie grecque ne sont pas trop rouillés) … 

  
  
(à suivre) 


	4. Chap3 : Traintrain quotidien

Je t'aime moi non plus 

Chapitre 3 : Train-train quotidien 

  
  
  
Le mot de l'auteur :  
  
Et c'est reparti pour un tour !  
Quoi ? Comment ça je traîne dans mes chapitres ?!?  
_C'est quoi ce titre à la con ?_   
… … Tes injures me laissent de marbre ! De toute façon, les génies sont toujours des incompris .  
Kazuki (à Ken) : Je croyais que pour être un génie il fallait un cerveau ?  
Ken : Euh oui, en général . Mais Kirin est … (regarde une Kirin au regard meurtrier) … un cas spécial .  
^___________^ rrrroooon !!! Ken-copain-de-moua  
Kojiro : Chez moi, on appelle ça un simple d'esprit .  
Ken : C'est bien ce que je dis .  
Takeshi : Mais non, tu as dit …  
Ken : C'était pour pas briser les illusions de cette pauvre fille .  
èé+ Wakashimazuuuuuu (sort de la maillet-de-la-mort-qui-tue-lentement-et-dans-d'atroces-souffrances-même-que-ça-fait-vachement-mal)  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
Sanae frappa à la porte et sourit en entendant le bruit de petits pieds courant sur le plancher, dans une course à qui serait le premier à ouvrir .  
  
* * *  
  
_- Sanae, que dirais-tu de faire du baby-sitting ?  
  
Sanae détourna ses yeux du livre qu'elle lisait et regarda sa mère, éberluée, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu amener ce sujet de discussion .  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Mme Nakazawa s'empressa de poursuivre …  
- Vois-tu, Yuki, une amie du cours d'anglais_1_ que je fréquente m'a dit qu'une de ses amies, Keiko, cherchait une baby-sitter pour garder ses enfants, deux garçons et une fille, deux après-midis dans la semaine et un samedi sur deux . C'est une femme courageuse, qui a perdu son mari il y a plusieurs années de cela . On vient de lui proposer un poste mieux rémunéré que les ménages et les travaux de couture qu'elle effectuait jusqu'alors . Mais si elle ne trouve personne pour garder ses enfants, elle serait obligée d'y renoncer . Yuki m'a assuré que les petits étaient bien élevés et que leur aîné était quelqu'un de sérieux et responsable . Alors tu comprends, si tu pouvais …  
  
_* * *  
  
C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée, il y avait maintenant cinq semaines de cela, devant la porte de cette Keiko, appréhendant la rencontre avec les petits monstres, comme elle surnommait charitablement les enfants en général à la suite d'une expérience de baby-sitting fort mal vécue deux ans auparavant .  
  
S'il était vrai qu'elle avait eu quelque réserve à baby-sitter trois enfants en même temps, celle-ci s'était vite dissipée après le premier après-midi de garde . Takeru, Mamoru et Natsuko étaient adorables bien que, comme tous les enfants de leur âge, à tendance hyper-active .  
  
A présent, chaque mercredi et vendredi après-midi, elle quittait le lycée pour aller directement à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche de la maison de Keiko-san, où elle attendait que les trois frères et sœur reviennent de l'école .  
Puis, tenant la main des deux plus jeunes, Takeru marchant devant elle, ils allaient jusqu'à la maison où après un goûter rapide, elle s'employait à leur faire réciter leurs leçons et faire leurs devoirs, tout en écoutant les mille et une anecdotes qu'ils avaient à lui raconter tandis que, de son côté, elle les faisaient rire sur ses anciennes (més)aventures avant de lancer sur eux l'attaque chatouilles pour avoir osé rire d'elle .  
Au cours de leurs discussions, Sanae avait fini par apprendre plusieurs choses sur leur famille .  
Par exemple qu'ils avaient un frère aîné . Que ce dernier avait un an de plus qu'elle . Qu'il faisait des petits boulots pour aider sa mère à arrondir les fins de mois .  
  
Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré ce fameux grand-frère mais c'était à prévoir . Avec trois petits boulots, son emploi du temps était tout sauf léger .  
En tout cas, les petits semblaient l'adorer, ce qui était un bon point pour lui dans l'estime de Sanae . Quiconque arrivait à maintenir trois jobs pour aider sa famille, à aller au lycée et en plus trouvait encore le temps de s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs, cette personne-là forçait le respect .  
La jeune fille se demanda vaguement si elle aurait un jour la chance de rencontrer cette perle rare .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Comme chaque matin, Kojiro se leva à 4h et prit un rapide petit-déjeuner .  
Comme chaque matin, il alla à la petite boutique chercher les quotidiens2 .  
Comme chaque matin, il fit sa tournée ballon aux pieds .  
Comme chaque matin, une fois la distribution terminée, il se rendit au petit bar-restaurant de Mr. Honda pour débarrasser les casiers vides et faire un peu de nettoyage .  
Puis, comme chaque matin, il se rendit à son lycée où comme à leur habitude, Ken et Kazuki l'attendaient devant les grilles .  
Cependant tout n'était pas comme chaque matin et l'humeur du Tigre s'en ressentait . Ses deux comparses furent les premiers à en faire les frais .  
  
Il profita d'un cours de maths particulièrement ennuyeux pour faire le point .  
Depuis plusieurs jours quelque chose le travaillait .  
Et ce quelque chose s'appelait Sanae Nakazawa .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Hidaka-sensei regarda Hyuga et un tic nerveux agita son sourcil gauche tandis que sa main se crispa sur le livre qu'il tenait .  
Il savait que son cours était loin d'être le plus intéressant et facile de tous . Il savait, preuves à l'appui, que Kojiro Hyuga était un ennemi juré des chiffres et des formules arithmétiques . Mais quand même … Il pourrait au moins prétendre suivre le cours !!  
Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure (sur les deux que durait le cours) que Hyuga, le front plissé par quelque pensée contrariante, fixait son livre d'un regard sombre .  
Le professeur soupira .  
- Hyuga .  
- hnn ? marmonna Kojiro de son pupitre sans daigner lever la tête  
- Peut-être comprendriez-vous mieux la leçon si vous passiez au chapitre suivant comme vos camarades l'ont fait il y a une trentaine de minutes .  
- hnn … répondit l'interpellé en tournant une dizaine de pages d'un air distrait .  
Hidaka-sensei soupira à nouveau et s'éclaircit la gorge .  
- Bien que je ne doute pas de votre aptitude à la lecture, je suppose que votre livre serait plus facile à lire s'il était à l'endroit .  
Kojiro releva un sourcil et tourna le manuel avant de se remettre à le fusiller du regard, perdu dans ses pensées .  
Voyant que ses deux précédentes tentatives pour intéresser le Tigre à son cours s'étaient soldées par un cuisant échec, Hidaka-sensei poussa un dernier soupir à fendre l'âme et renonça à souligner au jeune homme que suivre une leçon d'arithmétique aurait été plus simple avec le manuel de mathématique plutôt qu'avec celui d'anglais .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Arrivant bon premier, Ken se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et déballa son déjeuner, histoire de s'occuper un peu avant d'attendre les autres . Kazuki arriva accompagné de Sanae et le gardien ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil interrogateur . D'ordinaire la jeune fille était escortée par Takeshi .  
Cette mesure s'était révélée indispensable lorsque, quelques jours après son entrée dans leur petit cercle, les joueurs avaient découvert, non sans une certaine consternation, les brimades qu'avait à subir la jeune fille de la part des autres élèves dont une certaine partie avait vu d'un très mauvais œil l'intégration d'une "vendue" au sein de leur groupe . Oh bien sûr, ils les respectaient et n'oseraient jamais tenter quoique ce soit contre **eux** . Mais Nakazawa … C'était une autre histoire . Et elle avait sa fierté . Assez pour ne pas se plaindre ni leur demander de l'aide . Jusqu'à ce qu'ils la trouvent un matin en train de nettoyer son casier qui avait été consciencieusement rempli de boue, comme l'attestaient ses chaussons et quelques livres posés sur le sol . A eux trois, Kojiro s'étant contenté de les regarder faire, ils avaient tant "harcelé" Sanae qu'elle avait fini par avouer de mauvaise grâce qu'elle avait droit à ce genre de traitement depuis la rentrée .  
Depuis lors, ils avaient toujours pris soin d'escorter Nakazawa à ses cours, pendant les pauses-déjeuner, et à la sortie des classes . Bien que réticente à étaler ses"relations" comme elle disait, elle-même avait fini par convenir que ses camarades et leurs amis s'en tenaient à présent à quelques vexations verbales sans aller plus loin .  
Ce qui n'avait pas convaincu ses nouveaux amis de cesser leur protection (principalement effectuée par Takeshi, vu que ce dernier était dans la même classe) .  
  
Devant la question muette de son camarade, Sorimachi haussa les épaules .  
- Takeshi m'a demandé d'accompagner Sa-chan . Il avait des trucs à faire . fit-il l'air évasif  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ce midi, Takeshi ne se sentait plus toucher terre . Un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, le jeune garçon ne marchait pas . Il courait, sautillait, volait littéralement le long des couloirs en fredonnant gaiement .  
Aussi surprenant que fut ce spectacle, il était heureux pour le lycéen que nul surveillant n'ait été présent car, tout ébahi qu'il aurait été par l'attitude surprenante du tranquille et raisonnable élève Sawada3, cela ne l'aurait sans doute guère empêché de lui flanquer une retenue .  
  
A l'approche de leur "place", il ralentit cependant l'allure . Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, il se demanda si Sanae-san était arrivée . Quelle question stupide . Il avait demandé à Kazuki de l'accompagner . Bien sûr qu'elle serait là . Il plongea une main tremblante dans la poche de son pantalon et ses doigt s se contractèrent un instant sur son contenu . Il prit une longue inspiration et avança d'un pas décidé .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Sanae-san ?  
  
A l'appel de son nom, Sanae releva la tête puis voyant son interlocuteur, adressa un sourire resplendissant à Takeshi . Avant d'incliner la tête d'un air interrogateur devant l'air à la fois résolu et hésitant de son ami .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Kojiro arriva sur les lieux du drame, comme aimait à l'appeler Kazuki depuis lors lorsqu'il parlait de ce fameux jour, il s'arrêta un instant, perplexe avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Ken .  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons . Fronça légèrement les sourcils . Haussa les épaules et attaqua son bento .  
Trois bouchées plus tard, il reposa ses baguettes et dévisagea tour à tour les occupants du lieu dans l'espoir de découvrir la raison du silence inhabituel qui régnait .  
La harpie restait le nez plongé dans un livre qui devait être bien passionnant, vu qu'elle n'en décrochait pas les yeux . Personnellement, il en doutait . Un : il s'agissait du livre de mathématiques avancées de Sorimachi, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait sur la mégère, c'était bien qu'elle détestait les maths autant que lui . Deux : ça faisait bien vingt minutes qu'elle lisait la même page . Qui ne comportait que des graphiques . Il retint un reniflement de dédain devant la stupidité apparente de cette créature4 .  
Son regard passa sur Kazuki et Ken qui eux-mêmes contemplaient Takeshi d'un air moitié-amusé, moitié-compatissant . Ce qui incita le Tigre à s'attarder davantage sur son jeune ami .  
La mine de chien battu inconsolable que ce dernier affichait lui fit se gratter la tempe, l'air perdu . Que diable s'était-il donc passé ?  
Il regarda à nouveau ses compères dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux éclaire sa lanterne .  
Il attendit . Et attendit . Et attendit .  
Au bout de cinq minutes, il finit par exploser .  
- Nom d'un chien ! Quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?!?  
- Takeshi s'est fait jeter .  
- gneuh ?  
  
Le capitaine de la Toho jeta un regard particulièrement bovin à son gardien qui répéta .  
- Takeshi . S'est . Fait . Jeter .  
- … (froncement de sourcils)  
- C'est pas vrai !!! se récria soudain Sanae . Je ne l'ai pas jeté ! C'est juste … C'est juste que j'ai quelque chose à faire d'important ce jour-là . finit-elle avec un regard d'excuse à son camarade  
- …  
Kojiro regarda Sanae . Puis Takeshi . Sanae . Takeshi . Sanae . Takeshi . Avant de jeter un regard incrédule à Wakashimazu et Sorimachi qui se contentèrent d'hocher la tête plusieurs fois, à chaque fois que Kojiro désignait la jeune fille puis son ami .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sanae rougit devant le regard presque larmoyant de Sawada .  
Bon sang, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi !  
C'était quand même pas sa faute si elle devait garder les petits ce samedi après-midi . Et puis … Takeshi était très gentil mais … En acceptant son invitation au parc d'attractions, elle aurait eu l'impression de tromper Tsubasa .  
  
Lorsque Hyuga se leva brusquement, attrapa Takeshi par le bras et commença à le traîner derrière lui, elle le suivit des yeux, intriguée .  
  
Intrigués, Wakashimazu et Sorimachi l'étaient aussi . Tout autant que Takeshi qui protestait faiblement contre la poigne vigoureuse de son capitaine .  
  
- Koji, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Ken en se grattant la tempe  
Ce dernier se retourna .  
- A ton avis ?!? J'embarque Takeshi à l'infirmerie . Je savais que la passe de Kaede était trop forte . Sa tête n'a pas encaissé le choc . Ou alors, les coups de bâton de Kira-sensei5 ont fini par avoir des séquelles après tout . Oui, ça doit être ça . marmonna le Tigre comme pour lui-même . Je vois pas d'autres explications . Il faudrait être fou pour trouver du charme à cette vipère …  
  
Un tic se développa sur le front de la vipère en question et, fort sagement, Ken et Kazuki prirent soin de laisser quelque distance entre eux et le cataclysme en préparation .  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
Train-train : ratés et dérapages …  
**  
  
Eh eh eh … Y'a pas à dire, je suis fière de moi .  
Kojiro : (relit le chapitre) Ben y'a pas de quoi .  
(sort le marteau-de-la-mort-qui-tue-etc-etc-voir-début-de-chapitre) Kojiiii-chan, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, tu sais … Je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès mais un jour tu pourrais me vexer . Et tu ne voudrais pas me vexer n'est-ce pas ? (battements-de-cils)  
Kojiro : Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à f…  
Seifer (intervient précipitamment) : Nan il veut pas ! Bien sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi horrible volontairement !!!  
Biiiiien . ^____________^  
Kojiro (regarde Seifer d'un sale œil) : …  
Seifer : (chuchote-chuchote) Arrête de me regarder comme ça . C'est pour ton bien . Tu sais pas de quoi une Kirin vexée est capable . C'est atroce .  
Belzy : Ah ça … Tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein . ^__^  
Seifer : Ta gueule, toi .   
Kou : De quoi tu te plains ? Elle et ses dingues de collègues n'ont jamais fini ta fic .  
Seifer : Heureusement pour moi .  
… Tiens j'ai cru entendre quelque chose … Et si j'appelais Aline et Kin' et …  
Seifer : NAN !!!!!  
Ken : … Dites …  
Tous : Hmmm ?  
Ken : Je croyais que c'était censé être des "commentaires" sur la fic en cours alors pourquoi ça dérive sur une autre fic, même pas finie et qui ne le sera sans doute jamais ?  
Kojiro : C'est pas grave, Ken, laisse …  
Kazuki : Mais si c'est grave ! C'est TA fic, capitaine !  
Kojiro : Merci . Mais c'est un truc que j'aurai préféré oublier .  
  


(à suivre)

1 : Nombreux sont les Japonais ayant une profession qui prennent des cours de langue, de cuisine ou autre, de la même manière qu'en France, on prend des cours de danse, de yoga ou de gym .  
2 : C'est pas une blague . Les journaux (pour ceux qui y sont abonnés) sont livrés en plusieurs temps . Une fois entre 5h et 6h du matin, et ensuite dans la journée . vers 12h et puis en fin d'après-midi généralement .  
3 : Par rapport aux autres terreurs de l'équipe de foot, c'est un ange descendu sur terre ce p'tit gars .  
4 : Alors ça, si c'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité …  
5 : Kira Kozo . L'ancien coach de Kojiro, Ken et Takeshi . Entraîneur de Meiwa . Et soûlard de première . Toujours vu en compagnie de sa bouteille et de son "sabre" de kendo .


	5. Chap4 : Petits mensonges entre amis

Je t'aime moi non plus 

Chapitre 4 : Petits mensonges entre amis 

  
  
  
  
Le mot de l'auteur  
  
Eh non, je ne suis ni morte ni folle à lier . Quoique sur le dernier point vous vous apercevrez que les opinions divergent grandement . Bon gré mal gré, cette histoire continue son bonhomme de chemin et les dieux seuls savent où tout ça va mener . Et encore, même eux … Enfin bref … Liedou est de retour en Haute-Savoie … Hein quoi ? Comment ça, ça se voit ?!? C'est pas vrai ! Je réfute toute médisance qui dit que je ne suis productive qu'en sa présence !!  
… bon c'est vrai qu'elle fait office de ma muse privée et alors ?!? Vous aussi ça vous stimulerait si on vous promettait de bô bishonen à poil par chapitre ! Quoi ? Moi vénale ? Pas du tout ! Juste bassement intéressée .  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
  
Sanae poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement lorsque sonna enfin le carillon marquant la fin des cours .  
Osuno-sensei était très gentil mais malheureusement les élèves avaient une forte propension à s'endormir dans son cours .  
De plus, bien que Takeshi semblât s'être remis de sa rebuffade d'il y a deux semaines, une certaine tension s'était installée entre eux .  
Elle se leva rapidement, rassembla ses livres et d'un pas pressé se dirigea vers son casier où elle préleva ses cahiers avant de changer de chaussures .  
L'air guilleret, elle franchit les grilles du lycée .  
Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle ralentit . Elle avait cette drôle de sensation qui lui disait qu'on la suivait . Comme elle passait devant la vitrine d'un grand magasin, elle en profita pour jeter un bref coup d'œil . Ce qu'elle y vit la laissa pantoise .  
Si ce n'était pas Mr Kojiro-appelez-moi-machoman-Hyuga !  
Elle se mordilla les lèvres . Allons … Elle devait s'inventer des histoires . Après tout, elle était dans un quartier assez animé . Il se pouvait fort bien que Hyuga ait à faire dans le coin . Oui, ça devait être ça .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Kojiron fronça les sourcils en suivant la jeune fille du regard .  
Bizarre . Vraiment bizarre .  
Il savait par Takeshi que la furie n'habitait pas dans le coin . Alors que pouvait-elle bien venir faire ici ?  
Il étouffa cette question aussitôt qu'elle était venue . Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires . Mais quand même …  
Il avait remarqué depuis quelques semaines le petit manège de cette sorcière .  
Chaque semaine, à des jours et des heures bien précis, elle prenait la direction opposée de l'endroit où elle vivait . Et qui étrangement donnait à proximité de son quartier à lui .  
D'ici à ce qu'elle tente d'aller l'agresser chez lui, il n'y avait qu'un pas et compte-tenu de ses relations avec Nakazawa, il préférait ne prendre aucun risque .  
Si seulement cette chipie daignait rentrer dans une boutique . Cela allègerait un peu ses suspicions . Mais non . Bien sûr c'aurait été trop demander de la part de cette mijaurée .  
Enfin bon …  
Heureusement que le Circle K où il travaillait était sur le chemin .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ce soir-là, Sanae, étendue sur son lit, tournait et ressassait la même question dans sa tête .  
Pourquoi donc Hyuga l'avait-il suivie ?  
Sûrement pas pour son sex-appeal . Elle connaissait déjà son opinion à ce sujet, le malotrus ne s'étant pas gêné pour le lui dire .  
  
* * *  
  
_Elle prenait de grandes inspirations tout en comptant lentement dans sa tête . 67 … 83 … 98 … 99 … 100 . C'était décidé, elle en avait soupé .  
Se retournant brusquement, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec un Kojiro fort surpris .  
  
- Tu vas arrêter de me suivre ?!? s'écria-t-elle furieuse  
Comme de juste, l'invective n'eut pas l'heur de plaire au jeune homme .  
- Non mais dis donc, la furie, je t'ai rien demandé ! Te suivre ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Et pourquoi je te suivrai ? Sûrement pas pour tes charmes en tout cas !  
Sanae vit rouge .  
- Espèce de …  
- Et de toute façon, les trottoirs sont à tout le monde que je sache . J'ai pas à te demander l'autorisation pour aller dans la même direction que toi . coupa sèchement Kojiro  
  
Il l'avait coincée . Elle ne pouvait rien répondre à ça . Techniquement il avait raison . Et qu'il ait raison l'énervait encore plus .  
Ils avaient alors fait un bout de chemin côte à côte, lèvres serrées, dans un silence pesant . Jusqu'à ce que le Tigre la quitte pour entrer dans un combini1 .  
Sur le coup, cela l'avait soulagée . Il avait sans doute besoin de quelque chose et … Mais non . C'était idiot . Ils étaient passés devant un Sunkus et deux Seven Eleven alors s'il avait vraiment eu besoin de faire des achats, il serait entré dans l'un des magasins précédents . Ce n'est qu'après avoir été découvert qu'il …  
  
_* * *  
  
Kojiro se redressa brutalement et s'assit sur son futon . C'était pas vrai ! Même la nuit, cette peste de Nakazawa réussissait à lui pourrir l'existence !  
Les quatre heures qu'il passait habituellement au Circle K lui avaient paru interminables . Principalement parce que l'affaire Nakazawa avait pris une autre tournure .  
Il était rentré d'une humeur massacrante et avait déployé un effort colossal pour se maîtriser devant ses frères et sœur . Il s'étira avant d'allonger précautionneusement le bras pour faire glisser légèrement la mince porte latérale . Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre voisine avant de refaire glisser silencieusement le panneau à sa place .  
Satisfait de voir que ses trois cadets dormaient à poing fermé, il se rallongea et fixa le plafond de sa chambre .  
Leur mère semblait très contente de la baby-sitter qu'elle avait engagée pour garder les trois plus jeunes lorsque ni lui, ni elle ne pouvaient être à la maison . Les petits en tout cas avaient l'air de l'adorer . Quand il rentrait le soir, ce n'était que des "nee-san2 a dit …", des "avec nee-san, on a …", des "nee-san m'a appris à …" et ainsi de suite .  
En pensant à cela, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme un pincement au cœur . C'était stupide et mesquin mais il en voulait à cette inconnue dont il avait l'impression qu'elle lui volait l'amour et l'admiration de ses frères et sœur . Une admiration dont il avait été jusque là le seul bénéficiaire .  
Il se sentait aussi coupable de passer moins de temps avec eux qu'auparavant .  
Il se tourna sur le côté et donna un coup de poing rageur sur son futon . Comme s'il avait le choix . Quand il n'était pas au travail, il était en cours . Et quand il n'était pas en cours, il avait entraînement . Il grimaça . Penser à l'entraînement lui avait penser à Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi qui en retour lui avaient fait penser à …  
Il soupira et jeta un regard furibond à son oreiller comme s'il était responsable de tout .  
Nakazawa … Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il pense, il revenait toujours à cette peste .  
Kojiro étouffa un bâillement . Alors qu'il laissait le sommeil le prendre, il eut la dernière pensée mâtinée d'espoir que peut-être, demain, en se réveillant, il irait au lycée pour se rendre compte que tout n'avait été qu'un sale rêve et que jamais Sanae Nakasawa n'avait mis les pieds à Toho .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Hey les gars ! Hey les gaaars !!!   
  
Sur le terrain, les jeunes garçons s'arrêtèrent de courir en voyant venir leur camarade courant comme un dératé .  
  
- T'es en retard, Ryo . lâcha Hazime Taki3 en regardant son ami d'un œil critique  
- Oh c'est bon, hein … Pour une fois …   
- Alors ? C'est quoi la grande nouvelle ? Ta mère a engagé quelqu'un et t'auras plus à nettoyer les bains ? demanda Teppei4  
- Ah . Ah . Ah . Trèèès drôôôle, Teppei .  
- Alors, accouche !  
- Je viens de recevoir … une lettre de Sanae !!! brailla Ishizaki5  
- QUOI ?!?  
- Fais voir !  
- Passe ! Passe !!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle …  
  
TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!  
  
Toutes les têtes des joueurs de Nankatsu se tournèrent vers leur capitaine qui, sifflet à la bouche, venait de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir .  
- Les gars, on a un entraînement sur le feu . Pour les commérages, c'est après .  
Ryo cligna des yeux .  
- Mais … Tsu … C'est une lettre de …  
- Plus tard . le coupa Tsubasa . L'entraînement est le plus important si nous tenons à conserver le titre national .6  
Ses co-équipiers le dévisagèrent un instant puis se résignèrent .  
  
  
Après avoir rangé le matériel et s'être changé, tous convergèrent vers Ishizaki .  
Ce dernier se donna un air important avant de tirer la fameuse lettre de sa poche de pantalon .  
- Alors … hum hum …  
- Tiens où est Tsubasa ? s'étonna Taro Misaki, rentré depuis peu au Japon  
Tous jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour constater la disparition subite de leur capitaine  
- Bah, tu connais Tsubasa, avec Sanae ils doivent s'échanger tellement de lettres … Alors une de plus, une de moins …  
- Bon, Ryo, tu te décides ? On va pas coucher là non plus .  
- Ouais ouais, c'est bon … Alors …  
  
_// Coucou Ryo ! Coucou les mecs ! Car je sais que Ryo vous montrera cette lettre alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups .  
Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère .  
Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vous donner de mes nouvelles . Mais avec la rentrée scolaire et tout ça … J'avoue que je n'ai simplement pas trouvé le temps .  
Je profite d'ailleurs d'une séance de baby-sitting pour vous écrire . Oui, oui Ryo, tu ne rêves pas . Sanae-mort-aux-petits-monstres-qu'ils-crèvent-tous-dans-d'atroces-souffrances-Nakazawa qui avait juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, fait du baby-sitting . Il faut dire aussi que les gamins que je garde n'ont strictement rien à voir avec les horreurs que sont tes deux cousins - la peste les emporte, ceux-là . _ //  
  
Ryo s'interrompit le temps de glousser de rire à la référence peu flatteuse mais tellement véridique .  
  
// _Ici tout va bien pour moi . Mon père est ravi de son nouveau poste et maman veut un travail à mi-temps et collectionne les petites annonces . En fait, elle a déjà trouvé quelque chose mais elle préfère continuer à chercher si jamais ce travail ne lui convient pas . Il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'elle s'essaie au métier de fleuriste . Mais ça a l'air de lui plaire et elle n'a que du bien à dire de ses collègues . D'après ce qu'elle m'en a dit, la boutique, "Koneko no sumu ie", avait bien besoin de mains supplémentaires car elle est constamment envahie par une horde de jeunes filles venues des écoles alentours .  
En parlant de ma mère … Elle semble toujours déterminée à faire de moi une jeune fille accomplie . *soupir* Rassure-moi … Quand j'ai fait à manger à la dernière réunion du club, vous ne m'avez pas dit que c'était bon uniquement par politesse, n'est-ce pas ? Car elle s'est mise en tête que j'avais besoin de cours de cuisine .  
Mon nouveau lycée n'est pas trop mal, même si je regrette beaucoup Nankatsu . Evidemment, comme je suis arrivée en plein milieu d'année, c'est un peu dur de m'intégrer dans les groupes mais je me suis faite de nouveaux amis . Bien sûr, il a fallu que je m'arrange pour tomber sur des dingues de foot . Seigneur, à croire que ma vie sociale ne tourne qu'autour de ce fichu sport . ^_~   
Je t'avais dit que notre nouvelle maison avait un petit jardin ? A présent, bien sûr, il fait trop froid pour les fleurs mais cet été, il était … _//  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Le regard dans le vide, Sanae essayait de prétendre qu'elle s'intéressait **vraiment** à la vidéo que leur montrait leur professeur d'histoire .  
Mais peine perdue . Son esprit dérivait sans cesse vers cette lettre qu'elle avait envoyé à ses amis de Nankatsu .  
Elle leur parlait de ses parents, de son quartier, de tout et de rien . De petites anecdotes qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle leur racontait tout alors qu'elle leur cachait l'essentiel .  
Elle voulait leur dire … Vraiment … Mais à la dernière minute elle s'était défilée et avait ré-écrit sa lettre . Dans laquelle elle ne mentionnait pas qu'elle allait à Toho, que ses nouveaux amis étaient Sawada, Wakashimazu et Sorimachi . Une lettre où elle s'était retenue de demander des nouvelles de Tsubasa . Ça aurait paru trop bizarre et elle ne voulait pas semer la zizanie au sein de l'équipe . Pas avec les tournois éliminatoires régionaux qui se rapprochaient . Les éliminatoires … Voilà sans doute la raison pour laquelle Tsubasa ne lui avait pas encore écrit . Il devait avoir tant à faire … Mais elle avait beau se répéter cela sans cesse … Cela faisait tellement mal . Elle ferma les yeux un instant, retenant les larmes qu'elle sentait perler .  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
Petites crasses entre ennemis  
**  
  
Sanae : Ouuuiiiiiinnn !!!! Mon Tsubasaaaaaaa !!!! beuheuheuuuuh !  
Kojiro : Oh la la … Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? Tu vois pas que c'est un con fini ?  
Sanae : Insulte pas mon Tsubasaaaaaaa !!  
Ken : Depuis quand Sanae s'est transformée en fontaine ?  
Sanae : C'est vrai ça, depuis quand ? Kiriiiiiiiin !!!  
Maiheeeuuuuu …  
Kojiro : Remarque, entre mégère et banshee y'a qu'un pas hein …  
Sanae : Oh ta gueule, le cro-magnon !  
Kojiro : Oh comme c'est spirituel, je vois que le disque change pas beaucoup .  
Sanae : Hnn … Dis-moi, celle-là tu l'as trouvé tout seul ou c'est encore tes faire-valoir qui t'ont soufflé ?  
Ken et Kazuki : HEY !!!  
Lied (derrière Kirin) : *marmonne-marmonne* Mort à Tsu-baka mort à Tsu-baka qu'il crève qu'il crève qu'il crève l'immonde petit salopard ballontophile à mort à mort à mort …  
Kirin (s'arrête de taper) : ^^;;; euh … Liedou … Je sais que tu dis ça au cas où je ne t'aurai pas compris la première fois mais … Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant de ta haute estime pour le petit con… euh petit aiglon, est-ce que tu aurais d'autres idées plus constructives à me soumettre pour la fic ?  
Lied : Qu'il crève ?  
Kirin : Mais encore ?  
Lied : Dans d'atroces souffrances ?  
Kirin : … ^^;

(à suivre)

1 : abréviation de Convinience Store, des supérettes ouvertes 7/7, tôt le matin jusqu'à tard le soir (voire même 24/24)  
2 : Pour ceux qui savent pas (encore), nee-san c'est un terme affectif pour grande-sœur .  
3 : Ted Carter, me regardez po comme ça, c'est pas moi qu'ai fait cette vf de merde v v;;;  
4 : Teppei Kisugi alias Johnny Mason *re-soupir*  
5 : Ryo Ishizaki pour les pro-version jap', Bruce Harper pour les autres  
6 : Hein ? Quoi ? Non j'aime pas Tsubasa et oui ça se voit . De toute façon, z'étiez prévenu dès le début …  



	6. Chap5 : Rencontre du 3e type

Je t'aime moi non plus 

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre du 3e type 

  
  
  
  
Le mot de l'auteur Lied !!  
  
Avis à toute la populace, lecteurs, bêta-lecteurs (Kirin : Y'en a pas …) ! Je viens de prendre le contrôle des opérations ! Ce chapitre est actuellement sous ma domination !  
Pas de supplications ! La résistance est vaine ! Je suis dopée aux séances de FF9 et sous sugar-high ! Kirin étant une larve amorphe j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main … A présent, cette fic va avancer ! On l'avait annoncé au tout début, cette histoire sera Kojiro/Sanae ou ne sera pas . Eh bien je vous le dis, elle SERA !!  
Kojiro : Je peux demander l'asile politique ?  
Belzy : Je crois pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'assez timbré pour s'opposer à ces dingues .  
Je vous le promets, ce chapitre sera plein d'évènements évènementiels, de surprises surprenantes et de … euh … Enfin bref, y's'passera plein de trucs quoi ! Sinon c'est pas la peine qu'on se gave de sucre, de M&M's et de Ice-tea !  
les persos : …  
Kirin : Je confirme on est en plein sugar-high et pas prêtes d'en sortir . Et Liedou me pousse au cul pour finir cette fic avant son départ de chez moi dans … 4 jours … Maiiiieuhhhh … Comment je suis sensée finir une fic en si peu de temps ? et pis …  
Kirin, mange du sucre et tais-toi .  
Kirin : Suuuucre ...  
Belzy / Larhalt / Kou Gaiji / Seifer : … Oh . Mon . Dieu . (temps de réflexion) … Enfin, pour une fois c'est pas nous qu'en ferons les frais …  
Kojiro : Traîtres ! Faux-frères !  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Kojiro se débarrassa de ses baskets, un léger sourire aux lèvres . Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait quitter son boulot au Circle K plus tôt . En plus son patron lui avait alloué un petit bonus pour récompenser un travail exemplaire . Il en avait aussitôt profité pour acheter une énorme boîte de koala no machi1 et des canettes de jus d'orange pour ses frères et sœur . Il posa un pied sur le parquet de l'entrée en criant d'une voix joyeuse …  
- Tadaimaaaa2 !!  
  
Aussitôt la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée tandis que ses trois cadets se jetaient sur lui en hurlant à pleins poumons .  
- Nii-saaaan ! Niiiiiiiii-san !!!  
- Oka…  
  
Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Sanae qui le contemplait les yeux ronds, l'air apparemment aussi effaré que lui .  
  
  
- … du dessin et puis nee-san …  
Kojiro fixait Nakazawa sans trop comprendre ce que la furie pouvait bien faire chez lui . Il se remémora ce fameux jour où il l'avait vue se diriger vers son quartier et aussitôt il pensa "et merde j'avais raison" .  
  
- … pas vrai, nee-san …  
Sanae regardait Hyuga d'un air perdu, les paroles des petits ne lui parvenant que par bribes incohérentes . Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand la petite Natsuko lui présenta Hyuga comme … Nooon . C'était absurde . Pire qu'absurde, l'idée même était choquante au plus haut point . Un primate comme Hyuga ne pouvait pas être le frère aîné et adulé des trois charmants bambins dont elle avait la garde depuis maintenant près d'un mois et demi . Il ne pouvait pas être ce frère responsable et aimant qu'elle avait tant désiré rencontrer . Hyuga, responsable et aimant, les trois juraient dans la même phrase . C'était une aberration .  
Ce n'est que lorsque Mamoru tirailla le bas de sa jupe qu'elle remarqua l'air interrogateur des petits . Prenant alors une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la bouche …  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Hidaka-sensei regarda Kojiro et soupira . Un autre jour, un autre cours …  
Si seulement le Tigre pouvait se décider à faire autre chose que froncer les sourcils et regarder le tableau d'un air meurtrier …  
  
* * *  
  
_- Okaeri, Hyuga .   
  
Kojiro retint une grimace . C'était bizarre mais au ton que la peste employait il ne sentait pas si bienvenu que ça .  
La seule chose qui le consolait - un peu - c'était qu'elle avait eu l'air de s'y attendre aussi peu que lui .  
Puis il grimaça pour de bon cette fois lorsqu'il réalisa que la furie était cette charmante baby-sitter dont sa mère et ses frères et sœur faisaient l'éloge depuis quelques semaines .  
Il avait du mal à le croire mais …  
Il sentit vaguement les regards hésitants de Takeru, Natsuko et Mamoru .  
Nakazawa avait fait un effort et il ne serait pas dit qu'il lui cèderait en quoique ce soit . Surtout pas devant sa famille .  
- Nakazawa . réussit-il à articuler d'une voix neutre  
  
_* * *  
  
Kojiro passa le reste des cours dans un état second .  
Il se dirigea au radar vers leur retraite 'privée' et s'arrêta un instant lorsque, au moment d'entrer, il croisa brièvement le regard de Nakazawa . Aussitôt, tous deux détournèrent vite le regard, peu désireux de se souvenir des évènements de la veille .  
  
Il ne souvenait pas avec exactitude de ce qui s'était passé entre le moment de son arrivée et le retour de sa mère . Juste qu'il avait réussi, il ne savait encore comment, à maintenir un semblant de discussion amicale avec la furie . Bien entendu, le fait que les petits aient pourvu à la majeure partie de la conversation par leur babillage avait grandement aidé . Lui et Nakazawa n'avaient eu qu'à hocher la tête et murmurer des 'hmmm' aux moments opportuns sans perdre le sourire3 .  
  
S'il pensait avoir touché le fond à ce moment-là … Ce fut encore pire quand …  
  
* * *  
  
_- Pardon ?   
Non, il avait dû mal entendre …  
- Kojiro, pourquoi ne raccompagnes-tu pas Sanae jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus ? fit sa mère avec un charmant sourire4   
- Je … je …  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, Keiko-san . protesta aussitôt la jeune fille . Ce n'est pas loin et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que …  
- J'insiste Sanae . rétorqua Mme Hyuga . Kojiro . ajouta-t-elle d'un ton doux mais sans réplique  
_  
_Comprenant que toute protestation était vaine, il se leva en réprimant un mouvement d'énervement .  
  
Une fois dehors, il attendit qu'ils soient un peu éloignés de la maison avant de se tourner vers Nakazawa .  
- …  
- …  
Sans mot dire, il se remit en route, Sanae dans son sillage .  
Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais les regards en disaient long .  
  
_* * *  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond . Ken en était persuadé .  
Cette idée le taraudait depuis ce matin sans qu'il arrive à trouver ce qui n'allait pas .  
  
- Ah, c'est bien ! le capitaine et Sanae-san ont enfin fait la paix . fit remarquer Takeshi l'air satisfait  
  
Pardoooon ? Ken se tourna vers son camarade, incrédule . Puis il posa les yeux sur Kojiro et Sanae qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence mais sans échanger les insultes rituelles quotidiennes . Les ondes négatives qu'ils dégageaient auraient suffi à faire fuir n'importe qui de sain d'esprit . Takeshi était trop naïf pour s'en apercevoir quant à lui et Kazuki … Qui avait dit qu'ils étaient sains d'esprit ?  
  
En parlant de son compère …  
Kazuki choisit cet instant pour arriver . Il embrassa la scène d'un regard avant de déclarer dans toute son inconscience …  
- Oulaaaa, y'en a qui se sont levés du pied gauche ce matin … … … … euh … j'ai dit quelque chose qu'y fallait pas ? balbutia-t-il alors que deux regards incandescents se posaient sur lui, prometteurs d'une mort certaine et atrocement douloureuse s'il l'ouvrait encore  
  
Ken se pencha vers Takeshi à qui il souffla tout bas …  
- Si c'est comme ça en temps de paix, je préférais nettement quand ils étaient en guerre .  
Oups . Pas assez bas de toute évidence .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sanae regarda le bâtiment d'un air désespéré ; Pourquoi elle ? Mais pourquoi elle ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ?!?  
  
* * *  
  
_- HEIN ?!?  
- Vous avez les aptitudes et cette équipe a besoin de quelqu'un comme vous .  
- Mais je …  
- C'est ça ou le redoublement, Nakazawa . Et au vu de vos résultats en mathématiques …  
- Et si je préfère le redoublement ?  
- Nous serions alors obligé d'en venir aux extrêmes .  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Le renvoi .  
- Si je refu…  
- Oui .  
- Mais c'est du chantage !!!  
- Je préfère appeler ça un échange de bons procédés .  
  
_* * *  
  
Echange de bons procédés, mon œil .  
Le principal s'était bien gardé de la mettre au courant de toutes les implications inhérentes à ce 'poste' .  
A présent qu'elle savait, le renvoi lui semblait presque préférable .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Kojiro enleva le pantalon de son uniforme et le posa par habitude à coté de lui. Ces pensées le menait encore malgré lui à Nakasawa . Ils n'avaient plus échangé le moindre mot, depuis le dernier, et ô combien choquant, événement . Il ne s'en plaindrait pas, loin s'en faut, se répéta-t-il mentalement en pliant sa chemise sur le pantalon, mais il devait avouer que leurs joutes verbales lui manquaient un peu . Après tout, elle était une des rares personnes à lui tenir tête .  
Il entendit la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir et ne s'en préoccupa pas outre-mesure, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son entraîneur .  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il les entende . Des cris de pucelles outragées, puceaux convenait mieux d'ailleurs, fusèrent dans tout le vestiaire . Il se retourna vers Takeshi qui lui brisait les tympans pour lui dire de la fermer quand il comprit la raison de ces cris d'orfraie. Il se bloqua instantanément .  
Il était en boxer, quasiment nu, entouré d'une bande de mâles qui avaient combattu à ses côtés les pires horreurs, et Kami-sama savait que les groupies étaient une plaie, mais il en était persuadé désormais, quelqu'un là-haut le haïssait .  
Profondément .  
Il regarda Nakasawa, l'objet de ses pensées d'un instant plus tôt, se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarder d'un œil critique l'ensemble de l'équipe masculine de football . Inconsciemment, il se redressa. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par cette peste sur son propre territoire en plus.  
A côté de lui, un Takeshi rouge pivoine cherchait désespérément à respirer .  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
Rencontre du 33e type **

  
  
Lied : Afin de faire taire toutes les mauvaises langues à mon sujet et prouver que je ne suis pas une vile squatteuse tyrannique … enfin, pas **que** ça … Je tiens à préciser que je contribue à l'évolution de la-dite fic en donnant des idées à l'auteur .  
Kojiro / Sanae : On t'en demandait pas tant .  
Lied : Je fais aussi des dessins .  
Kojiro / Sanae : Ça non plus, c'était pas obligé .  
Lied : Je motive les auteurs .  
Kojiro / Sanae : On s'en fout !  
Lied : Accessoirement je me transforme en muse et …  
Kojiro / Sanae : Tu veux mon poing sur la gueule ? / Tu veux une baffe ?  
Lied : Eh ben puisque c'est comme ça, restez frustrés !!  
Larhalt : ¬¬;;; Dis, Belzy, ça te rappelle rien ce truc ?  
Belzy : Que veux-tu, les pauvres sont en manque d'idées alors, elles pompent là où elles peuvent .5

(à suivre)

1 : Koala no machi, des petits biscuits en forme de koala fourrés au chocolat, à la pomme ou la fraise  
2 : expression japonaise pour signifier son retour à la maison (on y répond par okaeri)  
3 : un peu crispé le sourire quand même  
4 : Authentique celui-là  
5 : L'auteur et sa muse nient farouchement toute référence éhontée à une saga en mp3 narrant les aventures d'une bande d'aventuriers dans un donjon malfamé .


	7. Chap6 : La bonne, le coach et les truand...

Je t'aime moi non plus 

Chapitre 6 : La bonne, le coach et les truands 

  
  
  
  
Le mot de l'auteur  
  
Kirin (observe un petit truc posé sur la table) : … C'est … vert . *pouic-pouic* C'est … gluant . C'est du slime ?  
Lied : C'est le dessert .  
Kirin : … *croc* C'est mou . Y'a un truc tout dur dedans …  
Lied : Rooooooh, Kiiiirin !!!  
Kirin : -_-;;; Pas comme ça !!!  
les bishonen : On veut paaaas savoir !  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
- Messieurs, je vois que vous avez rencontré notre nouveau manager…Mlle Nakasawa a aimablement accepté de prendre le poste et de m'aider à vous former pour les prochains championnats .  
- Mais coach … commença un des joueurs … C'est … C'est une fille !  
  
Sanae secoua la tête avec consternation .  
- Dîtes-moi, à Toho, le cerveau est en option ou il est simplement lent au démarrage ?  
  
Pendant ce temps, Takeshi, encore sous le choc, bégayait furieusement en s'excusant de sa tenue, essayant vainement de s'habiller aussi vite qu'il pouvait .  
  
- Rassure-toi Take-kun, vous n'avez rien que je n'ai déjà vu …  
Kojiro eut un reniflement dédaigneux.  
- Bien que certaines vues devraient être classées dans la section film d'horreur .  
  
Un grondement outré se fit entendre cette fois-ci mais elle l'ignora .  
L'entraîneur observa l'échange avec étonnement, intrigué par l'impassibilité de sa nouvelle aide . D'habitude personne ne semblait pouvoir tenir tête à Hyuga mais elle restait face à lui, n'hésitant pas à rendre les coups . Voilà qui était très intéressant .  
Il eut un sourire amusé et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul .  
  
Wakashimazu et Sorimachi poussèrent presque un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les "ennemis" étaient revenus aux conditions orales. Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence tout en achevant de s'habiller . Heureusement pour eux, constata Ken, ils n'étaient que torse nu quand Sanae-chan était entrée . Il retint un rougissement furieux malgré tout en enfilant son t-shirt . Puis ce fut un fou rire qu'il essaya de commander en regardant son capitaine et ami . Y'avait pas à dire, Kojiro savait en imposer mais … en sous-vêtement, ça le faisait nettement moins .  
  
Sanae se tourna vers l'entraîneur .  
- Takahashi-sensei, en attendant que l'exhibitionniste de service se rhabille, je serai dehors .  
  
La porte se referma avec un claquement sec et le Tigre sentit ses joues s'empourprer tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
A peine Sanae était-elle sortie que toute l'équipe fondit sur Yoichi Takahashi comme une horde de vautours sur une carcasse abandonnée .  
  
- Coach, coach !!! C'est une blague, hein ? C'est une blague ?!?  
- Mais coach, c'est une fille, c'est bien connu que les filles connaissent rien au foot ! Regardez les nôtres !  
- Et pis … et pis … Z'avez vu comment elle est entrée ?!? Elle a même pas frappé !!!  
- Coach …  
- JE REFUSE QU'ELLE SOIT NOTRE MANAGER !! clama Kojiro l'air dégoûté .   
Takahashi leva un sourcil interrogateur .  
- C'EST UNE EX-NANKATSU ET LA PETITE COPINE D'OZORA PAR DESSUS LE MARCHE !! COMBIEN A PARIER QU'ELLE VIENT NOUS ESPIONNER !!!  
- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait …  
  
* * *  
  
_- Vous avez QUOI ?!?  
- Engagé une manager pour vous aider à gérer l'équipe .  
- C'est une blague ?  
- Pas du tout .  
- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais accept…  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix . Elle vous attend dans l'autre pièce . Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée .  
  
Takahashi regarda le principal quitter la salle de réunion des professeurs en grinçant des dents . Il resta là plusieurs minutes, ulcéré avant de se diriger, la démarche raide, vers la pièce attenante .  
Alors comme ça on comptait lui imposer une manager ? Sans doute une de ces petites tête-en-l'air folles amoureuses d'un des joueurs et qui avait assez de relations pour la faire entrer dans l'équipe …  
Il y avait aussi fort à parier qu'elle n'y connaissait strictement rien en foot . Kami ! Pourquoi lui ?!?  
D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte . Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille apparemment éberluée de le voir .  
  
- Si c'est une blague, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout !! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant de sa chaise  
- Pardon ?  
- On m'a dit qu'une équipe avait besoin d'un manager ! Mais on ne m'a pas dit que … Aaaaargh !!! Je refuse !!!  
De toutes les réponses auxquelles il s'attendait, ce n'était sûrement pas celle-là .  
- Il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION que je m'occupe de ces crétins de l'équipe de foot !!  
- Et qu'avez-vous exactement contre le foot ?  
- Contre le foot ? Rien du tout ! C'est contre vos joueurs que j'en ai !  
- Alors qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ?  
- Parce que vous croyez qu'on m'a laissé le choix !  
  
A ce moment, la porte s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaître la tête du principal .  
- Non justement vous n'avez pas le choix . déclara-t-il avant de refermer la porte aussi sec  
  
- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire . siffla la jeune fille d'un ton exaspéré  
- …  
  
L'entraîneur se reprit . Visiblement, il s'était trompé . Cette demoiselle n'avait pas l'air plus enchanté que ça . Peut-être les choses n'étaient-elles pas aussi désastreuses qu'il l'avait cru au premier abord .  
- Bien … Ni vous ni moi n'avons demandé ça mais il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas d'autre alternative . Vous êtes donc ici pour un poste de manager de l'équipe de foot …  
- Malheureusement … marmonna la lycéenne  
- Vous y connaissez-vous un peu ?  
- Monsieur, sans vouloir vous offusquer, je suis celle qui a fait trembler les joueurs de Nankatsu . Après avoir gardé ces gaillards en ligne pendant plus de 8 ans, croyez-moi, vos terreurs ne m'effraient pas plus que ça .  
  
Se frottant pensivement le menton, le coach Takahashi prit une feuille de papier dans sa sacoche et y écrivit rapidement quelques lignes . Puis il tendit la feuille à Nakazawa .  
- Pourriez-vous répondre à ces questions s'il vous plaît ? Prenez tout votre temps .  
  
Sanae attrapa la feuille et passa les questions en revue .  
1) Quel type d'entraînement préconiseriez-vous pour améliorer la mobilité des joueurs ?  
2) Suite à un mauvais tacle, un joueur reste à terre, que faites-vous ?  
3) Que feriez-vous manger aux joueurs avant un match ? Pourquoi ?  
4) Quel échauffement feriez-vous faire à l'équipe ?  
5) Quelles boissons serviriez-vous pendant un match ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Quelques lignes plus tard, elle remit la feuille à l'entraîneur .  
Takahashi lut les réponses . Haussa un sourcil. Les relut . Releva la tête . Regarda Nakazawa .  
- Félicitations . Vous êtes des nôtres .  
_  
* * *  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Les jours qui suivirent, Sanae, selon les instructions du coach, observa les prim…euh … les joueurs de Toho, notant, biffant ici et là ses conclusions à leur sujet .  
Puis à la fin de la semaine, elle remit son 'rapport' et attendit le verdict .  
  
Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'équipe de Toho avaient mis cette semaine à profit pour glaner des informations au sujet de cet extraordinaire spécimen de la gente féminine qui était rentré sans crainte dans leur antre et qui surtout avait tenu tête à leur capitaine .  
Ce qu'ils en avaient retenu …  
1) Sanae-san était déjà prise .  
2) Son petit ami était Tsubasa Ozora de Nankatsu, leur ennemi juré .  
3) Elle était sous la protection de Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi .  
4) Elle et Kojiro ne pouvaient pas se voir .  
5) Elle s'intéressait VRAIMENT au foot .  
6) Ne pas contredire Sanae-san .  
7) SURTOUT ne pas contredire Sanae-san  
8) Ne pas jouer les états-tampons entre Kojiro et Sanae-san .  
9) Toujours tenir Kojiro et Sanae-san à bonne distance l'un de l'autre .  
10) Dans l'impossibilité de les garder séparés, écouter son instinct de survie et FUIR le plus loin possible .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ce samedi matin là, elle était arrivée plus tôt, son carnet de note sous un bras, un brin anxieuse . Et avec raison . En ce jour de Novembre, elle allait devoir faire ses preuves, le coach l'ayant lâchement abandonnée pour aller suivre une formation de 3 jours, à elle de prendre en main l'entraînement de l'équipe .  
La journée promettant d'être chaude, elle s'était décidée pour un entraînement à l'extérieur et avait aménagé un petit circuit spécial déjà testé par Nankatsu . Cela allait lui permettre d'établir une comparaison et ses futures fiches de travail .  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et décida que les joueurs avaient dû arriver .  
  
  
Son entrée à grand fracas dans les vestiaires ne choquait maintenant plus grand monde, sauf peut-être les pauvres Takeshi et Ryoga (le n°4 de l'équipe) qui avaient quand même réussi à limiter les piaillements au strict minimum .  
Sans sourciller, elle prit sa liste et fit l'appel des membres de l'équipe tout en les répertoriant mentalement selon ses propres critères .  
- Ken-kun .  
- Présent !  
- Masashi Kishimoto . / _le frimeur_ /  
- 'sent !  
- Oda Eiichiro / _le taciturne_ /  
- Hnnnn …  
- Ryoga Hibiki . / _Mr je-trouve-pas-d'eau-dans-l'océan_ /  
- Chuis là !!  
- Take-kun .  
- Présent, Sanae-chan ! cria le jeune garçon s'attirant les regards en coin affligés de ses compatriotes  
- Hatsuharu Sohma . / _le psycho_ /  
- Ouais .  
- Kazuki-kun  
- Ici !  
- Takehiko Inoue . / _le dragueur_ /  
- Sanae-saaaan, accepte de porter mon enfant !  
*BAFFE*  
- Mééheeuuuu …  
- Kamuyo Akimine . / _le tranquille_ /  
- Oui !  
- Hyuga . / _Moi-vois-moi-tape_ /  
- T'as pas les yeux en face des trous ?  
- Non, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver si je te regarde de près trop longtemps . / _Meeeerde . Mauvaise formulation . Essaie encore …_ /  
- Rhoooooooo !!  
- Kazuki, Ken, VOS GUEULES !!!  
- Akira Toriyama / _le bout-en-train _/  
- Yep yep !  
- Yoshihiro Togashi / _La vérité est ailleurs_ /  
- La vérité est ailleurs .  
- … / _Bingo_ /  
- Eikichi Onizuka / _l'obsédé_ /  
- Tu nous as toujours pas donné tes mensurations …  
- Dans tes rêves . / _Et encore …_ /  
- Heiji Hattori / _E = mc2_ /  
- Présent .  
- Masanori Morita / _gros nounours_ /  
- Yosh …   
- … / _okéééé_ … / songea-t-elle en rangeant la liste dans son sac et en sortant ses notes .  
  
Les sourcils se levèrent lorsqu'elle ôta sa veste de jogging et annonça d'une voix sans réplique .  
- Dehors . Maintenant .  
  
  
- Hey, où est le coach ? demanda soudain Eikichi, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous réunis à l'extérieur  
- En stage . Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de l'entraînement en son absence .  
- PARDON ?!?   
- Si tu ne me crois pas Hyuga, tu n'as qu'à lire ceci . fit-elle sèchement en lui tendant un papier signé par Takahashi  
  
Blême de rage, Kojiro resta silencieux, étouffé par l'indignation, ce dont Sanae lui fut immensément reconnaissante .  
- Bien . Puisque personne n'a d'objection … 5 tours de terrain . Allez ! Vous voulez que je vous prenne par la main ou … Répondez pas à cette question . Alleeeeez !!! ordonna Sanae  
  
Après un moment d'indécision, le petit groupe se mit en mouvement, mené par un Kojiro toujours furieux et suivi par une Sanae bien décidée à ne rien laisser passer .  
TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
  


**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
La muse, la cloche et les persos **

  
  
Lied : On est vraiment sous sugar-high ! J'ai même pris l'ordi en otage pour écrire quelques morceaux . ^^  
Kojiro : A ce sujet, tu peux recevoir mon éternelle ingratitude .  
Kazuki : C'est vrai que se la jouer en sous-vêtements …  
Ken : On t'a vu plus classe quoi …  
Kojiro : Vous vos gueules !!  
Lied : Mais enfiiiiin … Elle est très bien cette scène ! Je vois pas ce que tu lui reproches .  
Kirin : … … *baaaaaaaaaaaaaaave*  
Kojiro : (montre Kirin du doigt) VOILA ce que je lui reproche !!  
Lied : Quand on est aussi bien foutu, on assume !  
Kojiro : Oui maaaaiiiiiis …  
Kirin : Tu préfèrerais être un thon ?  
Kojiro : …  
Kirin : Alors sois beau et tais-toi !  
Ken / Kazuki : (en chœur) Elle t'a euuuuuuuuuuuu !!  
Sanae : Je tiens à préciser à tous les lecteurs que je n'ai pris aucun plaisir de ce spectacle dégradant et …  
Kirin / Lied : Ouuh la menteuseuh, elle est amoureuseuuuh !!!  
_Ça y est … Alzheimer a frappé …_   
Lied : Ouéééééééé !!! 2K est reviendue !!!  
Kirin : ;;¬¬ Lied … Tu m'fais peur là …  
Lied : … et on vivra dans les arbres et on s'ra copains avec les zozios !!  
Sanae : La fatigue commence à se faire sentir …  
Lied : Oreilleeeeeeeer !!!  
Kojiro : Oui, c'est ça, allez dormir ! Foutez-nous la paix !!  
_… Dis … Tu sais que c'est quand elles sont couchées, juste avant de s'endormir, qu'elles ont leurs idées les plus cons ?_   
Kojiro : …  
Kirin : Dis Lied, et si on faisait un ménage à trois ? Kojiro x Sanae x Tsubasa ?  
Lied : Et le ballon ?  
Kirin : On lui trouvera bien une petite place …  
Kojiro / Sanae : Au . Secours .  
Lied : Nan j'ai mieux ! Un …  
les persos : ON VEUT PAS SAVOIR !!!  
_PERSONNE NE VEUT SAVOIR !_   
Lied / Kirin : ON EST DEUX INCOMPRIIIIIIISEEEUUUUH !

(à suivre)


	8. Chap7 : Cours, Koji, cours !

Je t'aime moi non plusChapitre 7 : Cours, Koji, cours !

Le mot de l'auteur

Kirin / Lied : On vous avait dit que dormir nous donnait des idées foireuses !  
Kojiro : On pouvait toujours espérer, hein …  
Kirin : … Liiiiieeeeed, suis fatiguéééééée !  
_Ah ça … ça joue les kakous à se coucher à point d'heure … Et après ça s'plaint …_  
Lied : Kirin, travaille . Je pars lundi soir . Ça te laisse assez de temps pour écrire un chapitre . Peut-être même deux .  
Kirin : T T Tasuketeeeeee …

Note : blablabla comme d'hab' je hais la mise en page automatique pourrave de ffnet

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Tout en faisant les exercices d'assouplissement, les joueurs de la Toho se jetaient des coups d'œil incertains sans oser trop guigner sur leur manager, cette dernière s'étant révélée d'une toute autre trempe qu'ils l'avaient imaginée .

o o o

_- Akira ! C'est quoi cette position ? Redresse le dos ! Eikichi ! Plus haut les genoux ! Tu vas pas en mourir ! Kazuki ! Tu traînes ! Masashi ! Plus dynamique la foulée ! MAIS QUI M'A COLLÉ UNE BANDE DE MOLLASSONS PAREILS ? ALLEZ PLUS VIIIITE !_

o o o

Et ils ne savaient pas ce qui était le pire . Se faire traiter de "deux-de-tension" ou de voir qu'une fille … UNE FILLE ! … arrivait à les suivre sans s'essouffler ni s'arrêter de les invectiver .

Puis étaient venu les assouplissements … Qui les avaient menés au précepte n°11 : Ne pas asticoter Sanae-san . Elle n'a pas mais pas du tout le sens de l'humour .  
Eikichi en avait fait la douloureuse expérience .

o o o

_Assis par terre, jambes grandes écartées, ils s'étiraient le plus loin possible, bras tendus devant eux, Sanae-san passant au milieu d'eux, corrigeant une position ça et là ._

_- Non, plus relâchée la position, c'est mieux . fit-elle tout en appuyant légèrement sur le dos de Onizuka . Voilàààà …  
- T'as les mains vachement douces, Sanae-san, ça te dirait pas de me donner un massage après l'entraîn…  
crac  
- WAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHHH ! hurla Eikichi alors que Sanae venait d'une brusque poussée de lui rappeler qu'il y avait certaines positions que le corps n'était pas prêt à assumer_

o o o

A présent, tous lorgnaient sur la chose qui s'étalait devant eux .

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes à peu près en condition, on va passer aux choses sérieuses … Oui, Kamuyo ? fit-elle en voyant la main levée  
- Euh … Sanae-san … C'est quoi **ça** ? demanda-t-il en désignant le truc  
- Votre parcours d'entraînement ?  
- …  
- Sanae-san … Comment … euh … Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
Sanae se frappa le front en entendant ça . Elle regarda les joueurs . Qui semblaient de bonne foi . Malheureusement .  
Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle prit un ballon, le posa à terre et regarda les joueurs droit dans les yeux . Avant de se mettre à déclarer en articulant chaque mot .  
- Ça ballon . Vous être joueurs . Ça être circuit . Vous y'en a courir derrière ballon sur circuit .  
grand silence  
- soupir Okaaaay … Je vais vous montrer comment faire . Une fois, pas deux ! Alors z'avez intérêt à ouvrir vos mirettes !

Donnant de petits coups de pied dans la balle, Sanae se dirigea à vitesse modérée vers le parcours .  
Lorsqu'elle fut de retour devant l'équipe, elle leur demanda …  
- Alors, vous y'en a compris ?  
- …  
- …  
- Pfff … Bien sûr qu'on a compris . On est pas idiots . lâcha brusquement Kojiro  
- On pourrait s'y tromper .  
- Tu parles … en attendant, on peut pas dire que ta démonstration était brillante .  
- Hyuga, je me permettrai de te rappeler que c'est VOUS les spécialistes ! Moi je ne suis que la manager . Bon, ça suffit . On a assez perdu de temps ! Allez, au boulot !  
- …  
- Allez quoi ! Z'avez entendu Sanae-chan ! Au boulot ! fit Ken en poussant ses camarades  
- Toi aussi, Ken .  
- Oui, Sana… QUOI ?  
- Toi aussi . Au circuit .  
- Mais mais mais … Sanae-chan, je suis gardien ! se récria Wakashimazu au grand amusement des autres joueurs  
- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dispenserait de suivre le même entraînement que les autres .  
- …  
- …  
- …  
- Je te signale que les autres ont pris un tour d'avance sur toi .  
- …  
- Ken …  
- …  
- VA LES REJOINDRE ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Du côté de Nankatsu, on s'entraînait ferme également .  
Ils devaient se montrer dignes de leur triple titre .  
Cependant, si les exercices ne s'avéraient qu'une répétition plus poussée de leurs entraînements habituels, l'absence de Nakazawa se faisait parfois vivement ressentir .  
Yukari Nishimoto1 était relativement compétente et de bonne volonté mais elle n'avait ni le cran ni la passion de Sanae . Quant à Kumi Sugimoto2 …  
- TSUBASAAAAAAAAAA ! Vas-yyyyyy ! T'es le meilleeuuuuuuur !  
- euh … Kumi ?  
La manager de Nankatsu arrêta de couiner comme une souris hystérique et regarda Ryo qui venait de solliciter son attention .  
Assis à terre, celui attendait en effet depuis 10 bonnes minutes qu'elle le remarque enfin .  
- euh … ma cheville ? suggéra-t-il en montrant la-dite cheville qu'il venait de se fouler légèrement  
- Oui, oui . répondit-elle en sortant une bande de gaze de la trousse de premier secours .  
Puis elle empoigna fermement la cheville d'Ishizaki qui réprima à grand peine un cri devant la 'douceur' employée par la jeune fille .  
- Ku…  
- Je sais, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas … Ah là là là … Tu t'es encore bien arrangé hein …  
- Excuse-moi mais …  
- Mais non, mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour ça . C'est vrai que le départ de Sanae a laissé un vide mais on arrive à se débrouiller sans elle, pas vrai ?  
- Je …  
- Bah, après tout, nul n'est irremplaçable . Et puis, moi au… je veux dire Yukari et moi pouvons nous occuper de vous aussi bien qu'elle le faisait . babilla Kumi tout en continuant de bander la cheville du joueur  
- Oui mais …  
- Je sais, c'est dur qu'elle soit partie mais elle savait qu'elle vous laissait entre des mains compétentes . Voilà ! C'est fini . Ta cheville est comme neuve maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle en admirant son travail  
- … euh … Merci mais … c'était l'autre jambe …  
- …

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hatsuharuuuuuuu ! Combien de fois faut que je te dise d'accompagner le mouvement ? Là, tu perds de la puissance ! Recommence ! Kojiro ! Où tu te crois ? Le football est un jeu d'équipe ! Alors arrête de te la jouer ! Yoshihiro ! Ton raisonnement selon lequel je viens d'un autre plan d'existence attendra la fin de l'entraînement ! … … … KAZUKIIIIIII !

Ce furent là les douces paroles qui accueillirent Yoichi Takahashi de retour de sa formation .  
Le quadragénaire se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas .  
Non seulement ce petit bout de femme hurlait sans retenue sur l'équipe star de Toho mais en plus les joueurs lui obéissaient sans renâcler … Enfin, si peu …

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sanae poussa un grand soupir en ramassant les t-shirts sales qui jonchaient le sol .  
Il y avait des moments où elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à Nankatsu .  
Elle plaça les vêtements pêle-mêle dans un grand sac qu'elle ramènerait chez elle pour leur faire subir l'affront habituel de la machine à laver .  
Puis elle ouvrit le sac de sport qu'elle avait amené avec elle ce jour-là et sortit une pile de t-shirt soigneusement lavés, repassés et pliés . Ceux-ci dans les bras, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire où les tenues de l'équipe étaient entreposés . Au moment où elle passait devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et avant qu'elle ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, Sanae se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds, sa précieuse cargaison gisant au sol, éparpillée .  
La manager regarda ses t-shirt par terre, entendit un gloups étranglé et posa des yeux furieux sur le groupe de gamins aussi dégoulinants qu'elle, à la différence près que tous étaient armés de bouteilles d'eau, à présent vides, témoins de leur culpabilité .  
Tiens, c'était bizarre, aucun d'entre eux ne disait mot . Vue la position des mâchoires, ç'aurait été dur … Choqués de voir l'état de la salle, à peu près en ordre il y avait quelques instants plus tôt ? Nan . Désolés de l'avoir aspergée ? Naaaan … Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits ? Et s'ils pouvaient arrêter de baver par la même occasion ce serait … minute … baver ? Sanae jeta un coup d'œil à ses habits qui ne firent que confirmer ce qu'elle craignait . T-shirt blanc mouillé était égal à pas un bon plan du tout . Heureusement qu'elle portait sa brassière de sport . N'empêche …  
Ses joues s'empourprèrent, bien qu'aucun des joueurs n'ait jamais réussi à déterminer s'il s'agissait plus de gêne que de colère (encore que de l'avis général, la colère l'emportait largement) et ses yeux se mirent à étinceler, annonciateurs que le courroux divin, ou du moins son équivalent sur terre, n'allait pas tarder à frapper .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kojiro grimaça . Voilà maintenant près de deux semaines que le malheureux incident s'était produit et leur chère manager n'était pas prête de laisser le soufflé retomber . Bon sang, c'est qu'elle avait la rancune tenace .  
Il secoua légèrement la tête . Après tout, ça n'aurait pas été Sanae si …  
Le capitaine de la Toho s'arrêta net . Minute … Depuis quand avait-il commencé à appeler Nakazawa, Sanae ? D'ailleurs … Depuis quand avait-il cessé de la voir autrement que comme la furie ?  
Cette question était de premier ordre . Le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication . Ou plutôt si . A force de la fréquenter quasi-quotidiennement, il avait vraiment fini par s'habituer à sa présence qu'elle ne tentait pas de cacher, si les hurlements quotidiens auxquels ils avaient droit depuis maintenant un mois étaient un indice .  
Petit problème … Au train où allaient les choses, ses co-équipiers allaient finir par plus craindre la jeune fille que lui-même . Si ce n'était pas déjà fait .  
Seule consolation, pendant les entraînements, Sa… Nakazawa ne privilégiait personne . Aucun joueur n'avait encore échappé à son regard et sa langue acérés, ce qui lé réconfortait un peu .  
Ce qui l'ennuyait un peu plus, c'est qu'au bout des quelques jours où elle supervisait l'entraînement, il fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait . Ce qui l'étonna à moitié .  
Sans parler des boissons et autres gourmandises maison qu'elle leur amenait parfois pour clôturer une cession . La première fois avait été une réelle surprise, accompagnée d'un sentiment de mauvais augure à la vue des cookies à la forme plutôt bizarre et au contenu non identifié3 . Ils étaient restés immobiles et hésitants jusqu'à ce qu'un regard particulièrement sombre de leur chère et attentionnée manager les convainque de faire montre de savoir-vivre et de ne pas insulter ses talents culinaires davantage .  
Fort heureusement pour eux, la cuisine de Sanae était beaucoup plus mangeable que présentable .  
D'ailleurs …

Kojiro arrêta net le train de ses pensées . Nom d'un chien ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prenait ? Voilà près de trente minutes qu'il ramenait tout à Sana…Nakazawa ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il la voie tous les jours au club, sans parler des jours où elle venait garder les petits . Car il ne pouvait guère l'éviter à présent, sa mère ayant décrété que grâce à son nouvel emploi de secrétaire, il pouvait … non, il devait arrêter l'un des petits boulots pour se concentrer sur ses études et sa vie sociale . Vie sociale ? Pour quoi faire ? Il avait Takeshi, Kazuki et Ken . … et la furie . C'était pas suffisant comme vie sociale ? Bref, en conséquence de l'édit de sa mère, il voyait la furie tous les mercredi après-midi .  
Et s'il n'y avait que ça … Mais cette peste avait même trouvé le moyen de lui pourrir ses nuits . Quand il ne pensait pas à elle pour quelque raison que ce soit, il …  
Et zut ! Et voilà qu'il recommençait .  
Furieux, Kojiro se retourna sur son futon, fermant les yeux très fort dans l'espoir que le sommeil vienne . Le sommeil et rien d'autre …

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Salut !  
- Salut Ken ! répondirent en chœur les joueurs avec autant d'entrain qu'on pouvait en demander à des personnes s'étant levées entre 4h30 et 5h du matin pour cause d'entraînement matinal  
- Salut capitaine ! Prêt pour … ouah ! Koji, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? T'as une tête de déterré . A croire que t'as pas dormi de la nuit … s'exclama le gardien en regardant son ami de plus près  
Ce dernier grommela quelque chose et à en juger par le ton, mieux valait ne pas demander le décrypté .

A 6h30 sonnantes, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée . Mais maintenant tout le monde avait pris le pli et se trouvait décent pour accueillir leur manager .  
- Bonjour Sanae-saaaaan ! braillèrent de concert les joueurs, moins une personne que nous ne citerons plus  
Sanae leur répondit d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête avant de commencer l'appel .

- Hyuga .  
Lorsque l'interpellée ne répondit pas, Sanae releva la tête et le regarda perplexe . Les yeux dans le vague, le Tigre la fixait l'air perdu .  
- Hyuga ?  
_Kojiro-kun_  
- Hyuuuuga ?  
_Kojirooo-kuuun_  
- Hyuga ?  
- …  
- HYUGA ! J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ou quoi ?  
Kojiro tressaillit et revint enfin sur terre pour s'apercevoir 1) qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur Nakazawa depuis son arrivée et 2) qu'il était le point de mire de l'attention générale .  
Il sentit ses joues se colorer . Nom d'un chien …  
- Capitaine, tu te sens bien ? demanda Takeshi l'air inquiet  
- Oui, oui, je vais bien . marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard de Sanae

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Dis Ken, tu ne trouves pas que le capitaine était bizarre aujourd'hui ?  
Bizarre ? C'était bien l'euphémisme du siècle ! songea le gardien  
Il ne voyait pas comment qualifier cela autrement .  
D'abord l'épisode de ce matin … Ensuite … Durant l'entraînement, Kojiro avait semblé … avoir la tête ailleurs . Ensuite, il avait fait son possible pour éviter de regarder Sanae et de lui parler pendant l'entraînement et la pause-déjeuner . Ce qui en soit ne collait pas avec le personnage . D'ordinaire, il ne manquait pas une occasion de lui faire une réflexion désobligeante … Et dieu sait que lui et Kazuki s'étaient efforcés de lui fournir des excuses … euhm … enfin bref …  
A y bien penser … Le comportement de Kojiro avait changé depuis …  
Les yeux de Wakashimazu s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il venait d'avoir une révélation .  
Noooon . Mais pourtant … et si …  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un loooong sourire .  
- Ken ?  
Il se ressaisit rapidement et adressa son sourire le plus innocent à Takeshi qui le regardait perplexe .  
Il lui brûlait de mettre Kazuki au courant de ses théories .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Comme toutes les autres nuits, cela commença par un souffle, un murmure …  
_Kojiro-kun_  
Comme toutes les autres nuits, il chercha en vain une échappatoire au cauchemar .  
Puis **elle** apparut . Se détachant des ombres . Forme dénuée de contours … Qui se rapprochait de lui inexorablement …  
_Kojiro-kuun_

Kojiro geignit faiblement avant de se tourner et se retourner dans son couchage, les poings serrés sur les draps à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges . Non . Non …  
La vision se faisait plus claire, la silhouette éthérée et court-vêtue de plus en plus nette .  
_Kojiro-kun_  
Il se réveilla en sursaut, baigné de sueur, fixant le mur de sa chambre d'un air hagard .  
Non … Il n'avait pas rêvé de … Ce n'était pas …  
- Sanae . souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !  
Stop ! Tout le monde ! Stop !**

Kirin : Ben quoi ?  
Kojiro : C'est quoi ça ?  
Ken : Des rêves érotiques ? Rooooh ! Kojiro ! Et tu nous as rien dit !  
Kojiro : Et ça t'étonne ? Qui irait se vanter de rêver de … de **ça** ! _marmonne_ et c'était **pas** des rêves érotiques d'abord …  
Sanae : Non mais dis donc ! Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît de me retrouver dans les rêves d'un crétin congénital tel que toi ?  
Kojiro : èé+ Insulte pas ma maman !  
Sanae : Toutes mes excuses . D'un crétin comme toi ?  
Kirin : heu …  
Kojiro : Oh je t'en prie ! C'est pas comme si y'avait grand-chose sur quoi fantasmer hein …  
Kirin : Dites …  
les co-équipiers de la Toho : Oooops … Mauvais choix … Essaie encore …  
Sanae : èé+ PARDOOOOOOON ?  
Kirin : _tousse-tousse_ Helloooo ? Quelqu'un m'écoute ici ?  
Kojiro : Tu m'as bien entendu ! Planche-à-pain !  
Kazuki : _soupir_ Ah, le tact du capitaine … Tout un roman .  
Kirin : Ohé … Ohééééé … Capitaine abandonnéééé …  
Sanae : ESPECE DE … DE … DE … PETITE BITE !  
Tous : OO  
Kirin : OO wow … Mais où a-t-elle appris ça ?  
Les joueurs de Toho : … (regard en coin à Wakashimazu et Sorimachi)  
Kojiro : _grogne_ Mais c'est qu'elle me cherche la greluche !  
Kirin : Un…  
Sanae : Et d'abord, c'est ta faute !  
Kojiro : MA faute ? Alors ça c'est la …  
Kirin : Deuuuux …  
Sanae : Parfaitement ! Espèce d'obsédé !  
Kojiro : Non mais tu …  
Kirin : Trooooiiiis …  
Sanae : Quand je pense que je commençais à t'apprécier un peu !  
Kojiro : Ouais et ben je … … … quoi ?  
Sanae : (toute rouge) euh …  
Kirin : VOS GUEULES LES MOUETTES !  
grand-silence  
Kirin : Aaaaah … Enfin un peu de calme … Nan mais vous vous rendez compte du temps que vos gamineries nous ont fait perdre ?  
_2K : Faut dire aussi que si tu n'avais pas eu cette idée stupide de fic, on n'en serait pas là …_  
Kirin : Ta gueule toi . Bref, le chapitre est fini, les notes aussi alors vous reprendrez votre guéguerre au chapitre suivant okay ? Allez ouste, tout le monde dehors !  
(une fois seule)  
Kirin : Pfiouuuu … On dirait pas mais être auteur de fics, qu'est-ce que ça peut être fatigant tout de même …  
…  
Kirin : Quoi encore ?  
_2K : … pfffihihihihii …_  
Kirin : èé Mais quoi ?  
_2K : (ricane)_ _Tu te rends compte au moins que tu as coupé les deux "tourtereaux" au moment où ils allaient admettre une attirance mutuelle ?_  
Kirin : … … NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN (se tape la tête contre les murs)  
_2K : Bien ce que je pensais . nyark nyark nyark …_

1 : Evelyn en VF (ou Eva … je sais plus)  
2 : Susie en VF  
3 : non identifiable ?


	9. Chap8 : Tous les garçons et les filles

Je t'aime moi non plus   
  


Chapitre 8 : Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge … 

  
  
  
  
Le mot de l'auteur  
  
Kirin : On dirait que c'est reparti pour un tour . ^___^  
Kojiro : Et meeeerde .  
Kirin : Eh oh, sois poli, tu veux . M'étonne pas que Sanae puisse pas te voir si tu es toujours aussi grossier …  
Kojiro : C'est pas moi qui écrit cette fic, je te signale .  
_Touchééééé …_   
Kirin : *groumpff* Oui mais je te ferai remarquer que j'écris en m'inspirant largement de TON caractère . Tel qu'il apparaît dans la série . En bref, t'es une vraie tête de lard . Ton deuxième prénom devait être Barbare1 .  
Takeshi : …  
Kirin : Takeshi ?  
Takeshi : anouuu … Kirin-san … Je me demandais … Pourquoi intituler ce passage "le mot de l'auteur" alors qu'on y parle autant si ce n'est pas plus que toi ?  
Kirin : … eeeeerrrrr … eeeh bien …  
Kojiro : C'est juste pour que ses lecteurs s'aperçoivent pas qu'en fait elle a rien d'intelligent à dire .  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Sanae arrêta de mâchonner son crayon et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux fixés au plafond .  
Se levant d'un bond, elle se dirigea vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit avant d'entreprendre de fouiller dedans .  
Une demi-heure plus tard, le contenu de l'armoire s'était amoindri sans qu'elle ait pris une décision . Elle attrapa un autre ensemble et vint se placer devant le miroir . Nan . Trop formel . Les vêtements ainsi réprouvés allèrent rejoindre leurs infortunés collègues sur le sol . Elle fit une petit moue devant une jupe rose bien trop courte à son goût . Comment diable s'était-elle retrouvée nantie d'une telle chose ? Ah oui … Elle se souvenait maintenant . Une raison de plus pour ne plus faire du lèche-vitrine avec sa mère .  
Se mordillant les lèvres, elle s'empara d'une autre tenue qu'elle délaissa pour corsaire qu'elle abandonna pour une jupe-culotte . Elle se regarda un long moment dans le miroir . Avant de laisser tomber l'idée de la jupe-culotte, il faisait bien trop froid pour ça . Avec un soupir, elle jeta un regard sombre sur ses vêtements d'hiver . Rien de ce qu'elle n'avait ne convenait pour un rendez-vous . Elle allait devoir faire un peu de shopping si elle voulait être présentable . Jetant un coup d'œil sur la pendule, elle attrapa son sac et enfila son manteau . Il lui restait deux heures avant que les magasins ne ferment . Juste assez pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre pour le lendemain .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
En ce 24 décembre, Tsubasa marchait d'un pas pressé, courant presque .  
Il était en retard . Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu . D'abord le prof principal l'avait retenu après les cours à cause d'une note que Ryo lui avait fait passer pendant la classe de géographie . Il avait beau eu courir, le train était parti sans lui et il avait dû attendre le suivant . Suite à un problème technique le train en question s'est arrêté en pleine voie pendant un bon quart d'heure . Bref, c'était pas son jour . Oh la la … Dérapant sur une plaque de glace, il se rattrapa de justesse . Manquerait plus qu'il s'éclate par terre et se retrouve à l'hôpital, tiens . Saleté de temps de décembre . Il ralentit en arrivant au coin de la rue . Est-ce que son rendez-vous l'aura attendu ?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Son pied battant la mesure sur le trottoir, Sanae regarda sa montre pour la énième fois . Il était en retard . Très en retard . Et elle détestait attendre . Et il faisait froid ajouta-t-elle à sa liste de griefs en rajustant son écharpe autour de son cou . Elle poussa un nouveau soupir . Puis son attention fut attirée par un "Eh la furie !!" retentissant .  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et se demandant encore une fois ce qu'elle avait fait au ciel .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Taro !!   
Le jeune homme se retourna un sourire amusé aux lèvres et tapota sa montre d'un air plus qu'explicite .  
- J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas .  
Tsubasa eut un sourire gêné .  
- bah … C'est qu'il y a eu plein de trucs et …  
Taro Misaki coupa court à ses explications en éclatant de rire avant de le serrer dans ses bras .  
Soulagé que son ami ne soit pas en colère, Tsubasa sourit à son tour, heureux de le revoir .  
Ils entrèrent dans le café le plus proche où ils commandèrent du chocolat chaud avec des biscuits avant d'engager la conversation . Ils avaient deux ans à rattraper .  
- Alors ? L'Europe, c'est comment ?   
A cette question le visage de Taro s'éclaira .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Kojiro et sa compagne ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de l'énorme panneau qui surmontait la grille d'entrée du parc d'attractions . Horrifiés, ils poussèrent le même cri du cœur .  
- Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?!?  
  
_* * *  
  
- Allez quoi Sana-chaaaaaaaan …  
Kojiro leva les yeux pour observer un petit nombre de ses collègues entourant leur manager, plaidant je ne sais quoi sur un ton pitoyable et avec des yeux de chien battu .  
- Non, non et non, Kazuki ! déclara fermement cette dernière . C'est hors de question !!  
- Mais Sanae, c'est juste pour une fois …  
- C'est vrai quoi, renchérit Onizuka, sois sympa, tu as juste à …  
- NON !!!  
N'ayant pas du tout suivi la conversation mais ayant plus ou moins compris que ses amis demandaient à la furie de faire quelque chose, ce qu'elle refusait instamment, il décida de s'y mettre aussi . Après tout, tout ce qui mettait la sorcière dans cet état avait son approbation .  
- J'aurais jamais cru que notre manager était une dégonflée . lança-t-il à la cantonade  
- DE QUOI ?!?   
Sanae était livide .  
- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DEGONFLEE HYUGA !!! hurla Nakasawa à son attention . C'est ok . Je marche . Mais un geste mal placé de l'heureux élu et il chantera soprano tout le reste de son existence !! lâcha-t-elle en grinçant des dents à Kazuki avant de se ruer hors de la pièce  
Perplexe, Kojiro se gratta la tempe . L'heureux élu ?  
- Allez, une main innocente pour le tirage ! brailla Ken en exhibant une casquette avec des papiers à l'intérieur  
Tirage au sort ? se demanda le Tigre tandis que Takeshi, déclaré main innocente à l'unanimité, fouillait dans la casquette avant d'en tirer un papier soigneusement plié .  
Aussitôt, Takehiko s'en saisit …  
- ET LE GAGNANT EST … … … euh … le gagnant … est …   
- Alors Takehiko ? T'accouches ou bien ? demanda Heiji avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix  
- Le … le gagnant … est … *glouuuups*   
- Oui ? Le gagnant est ?  
- *glooooooouuuups* Kojiro Hyuga …  
- Hein ? Tu peux répéter ? On t'a pas bien entendu .  
- Kojiro Hyuga …  
- Quoi ?  
- KOJIRO !!! Voilà, c'est Kojiro !!  
Le dit-gagnant fronça les sourcils . Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le regarder comme ça ?  
  
_* * *  
  
- Ne va surtout pas croire que je suis ici par plaisir . grommela-t-il à Sanae tandis qu'ils attendaient parmi les autres jeunes gens que le parc ouvre ses portes .  
- Je te signale que si Ta Grandeur ne s'en était pas mêlé ni toi ni moi ne serions ici à faire le pied de grue pour un pseudo-rendez-vous . Mais noooooon, il a fallu que môssieur Kojiro intervienne …  
- Eh oh, c'est quand même toi qui as accepté non ? protesta faiblement Kojiro conscient d'être dans son tort  
Pour toute réponse, Sanae le fusilla des yeux .  
- Allons allons, intervint un jeune homme derrière eux, Ce n'est pas bien pour un jeune couple de se disputer de la sorte .  
- Oui, renchérit sa petite amie, Vous allez si bien ensemble, j'espère que cette soirée vous aidera à tirer un trait sur vos querelles .  
A ces mots, Kojiro et Sanae se regardèrent, passant du blanc le plus pâle au rouge pivoine en un clin d'œil avant de se détourner chacun se retenant à grand peine d'émettre un commentaire des plus disgracieux . Mais se jurant en leur fort intérieur que dès demain, quelqu'un allait payer pour ça . Cher . Très cher .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Atchiiii !!  
- A tes souhaits .  
- brrrr … On s'les gèle ici … Alors, Kazuki ? On peut y aller ? se plaignit une jeune fille  
- Encore un peu de patience Yukiko . Ah, ça y est ! Ils ont ouvert la grille, ça commence à rentr ... oulaaaa … ça se corse …  
- Quoi ? quoi ? demanda Ken  
- On dirait qu'ils demandent une preuve avant d'autoriser les gens à entrer …  
- Une preuve ?!? Misère !! C'est foutu !! Jamais Kojiro ou Sanae …  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Pardon ?   
- Comme indiqué par le panneau ci-dessus, cette nuit, le parc est dédié aux amoureux et uniquement aux amoureux . répéta à nouveau l'employé chargé de filtrer les entrées . Et donc afin d'empêcher les "indésirables" de rentrer, nous demandons aux couples de nous fournir une preuve de leur amour .  
- … / _Je vais tuer Ken et Kazuki . Je suis sûr que tout ça c'est de leur faute . Je vais tuer Ken et Kazuki . Je vais tuer Ken et Kazuki . Je vais …_ /  
- Kojiro-kun ? Des gens attendent pour rentrer . fit remarquer Sanae de sa voix la plus innocente  
Il tiqua avant de faire passer son regard de l'employé à Sanae qu'il examina . Il haussa un sourcil en voyant l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage . La petite roublarde !! Elle espérait qu'il se défile pour échapper à la sortie . Mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire . Kojiro Hyuga n'avait jamais reculé devant rien et c'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer .  
Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha vers Sanae à qui il murmura …  
- Ne faisons donc pas attendre ces braves gens …  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front, puis sur les joues, dans le cou …  
De petits toussotements le rappelèrent à l'ordre .  
- hmmm … hm … Je crois que ce sera suffisant . fit l'employé d'un ton amusé . Vous pouvez entrer .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Takeshi … M'enfin Takeshi !!  
- Allez, arrête de faire la tête quoi !!  
  
Sourd aux imprécations de Ken et Kazuki et aux pouffements de Yukiko, Takeshi mettait un point d'honneur à les tenir à bonne distance . Ça leur apprendrait .  
Quel idiot aussi . Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose .  
Il n'avait pas trop protesté quand les deux lascars lui avaient fait part de leur projet de faire sortir Kojiro et Sanae ensemble . Après tout, ça ne pouvait guère empirer leur relation déjà bien bancale pas vrai ? Pas plus qu'il n'avait regimbé lorsqu'il avait tiré dans la casquette . Un papier ou un autre … De toute façon, Ken avait veillé à ce qu'ils portent tous le nom de Kojiro .  
Mais il ne savait pas ce qui était pire . Qu'ils aient oublié de lui dire que ce soir, le parc d'attractions était dédié aux amoureux ou bien le subterfuge dont ils avaient usé pour rentrer afin de filer Kojiro et Sanae .  
Ses joues le brûlaient rien qu'à y repenser . Seigneur … Heureusement qu'il n'y avait eu personne qu'il connaissait dans la foule … Il en serait mort de honte .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Se grattant la tête d'un air indécis Kojiro finit par se tourner vers sa compagne .  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- ben … Que fait-on maintenant ?  
Sanae leva les yeux au ciel l'air exaspéré .  
- Hyuga, on est dans un parc d'attractions . Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?  
- Kojiro .  
- Pardon ?  
- Kojiro . répéta le joueur . On est censé être amoureux, non ? T'en connais beaucoup toi des couples qui s'appellent par leurs noms de famille ?  
Au regard suspicieux de la jeune fille, le Tigre poussa un énorme soupir .  
- Ecoute, j'ai pas demandé à être ici . Toi non plus . Mais bon … Puisqu'on est là, autant en profiter non ? Trêve ?  
  
Sanae contempla un instant la main qu'il lui tendait, le regarda dans les yeux et n'y vit pas sa morgue habituelle, hésita … avant d'ignorer sa main pour se saisir de son bras à la grande stupeur de Kojiro .  
- Appelle-moi Sanae . décréta-t-elle d'une voix légère avant de l'entraîner vers une attraction  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Mais où étaient-ils passés ?!? Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Kazuki jetait partout des regards inquiets .  
Ils devaient les retrouver au plus vite . Avant qu'ils ne se tombent dessus nez-à-nez . C'était un risque qu'il préférait éviter . hmmm … Mais quand même … C'était une possibilité … Et si jamais cela arrivait, quelle(s) excuse(s) potable(s) pourraient-ils servir à leurs vict… euh … à Kojiro et Sanae ? "Vous ici ? Comme le monde est petit !!" … Nan … "Vous le croirez jamais mais Ken sort avec ma sœur et ils ont insisté pour qu'on les accompagne …" … … … Voilà pourquoi ce n'était pas une option .  
Ceci dit …  
- Kyyyyyyyaaaaaahh !!! Regarde Kenouille !! Comme c'est miiignoooooooon !!! Allez gagne m'en un !!!!  
Yukiko bondissait sur place s'agrippant au bras droit de Ken, pointant du doigt un stand d'adresse . Kazuki grimaça mentalement et plaignit son ami . Connaissant la poigne de sa sœur, il ne s'étonnerait pas que le-dit bras n'ait plus de circulation .  
- Yukiko … commença-t-il  
- Roooh allez Kazu ! Fais pas ton empêcheur de tourner en rond !! Je vous ai accompagné oui ou non ? Je veux m'amuser !! Kenouille s'il te plaîîîîîîîît !!  
  
Ken tiqua, essaya de détourner le regard . Pas les yeux de labrador . Pas les yeux de labrador !! Pas …  
- D'accord, d'accord . Mais juste ça et après on continue de les chercher d'accord ? Et je m'appelle pas Kenouille … marmonna-t-il pour la forme, Yukiko ayant prouvé avoir une ouie très sélective, tout comme son frère d'ailleurs .  
  
Kazuki soupira . Voilà pourquoi ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge . Avec ça, que Takeshi lui faisait toujours la gueule . Génial .  
  
Ken roula des yeux tandis qu'il se laissait traîner par une Yukiko babillante vers le stand incriminé . Avant de s'arrêter l'air effaré et de faire marche arrière illico, tirant derrière lui une miss Sorimachi dépitée et qui le faisait savoir .  
- Mais enfin, Kenouiiiiiiiilleuuuh !!!  
Après s'être un peu éloigné, Wakashimazu se retourna et regarda Yukiko qui l'observait d'un air innocent . Trop innocent .  
- Tu les avais vus hein ?!?   
- Qui ça ?  
- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler !  
- Enfin Kenouille … Insinuerais-tu que j'ai fait exprès de t'emmener vers le stand où se trouvaient vos deux amis ? demanda Yukiko en battant des cils  
Ken se massa le front en se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas la sœur de Kazuki pour rien .  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
Tous les glaçons et les nouilles de mon âge …  
**  
  
_Ont un job sérieux et tiré une croix sur les conneries . A l'inverse d'une certaine personne qu'on ne citera pas qui prend un malin plaisir à s'enfoncer dans les gamineries puériles et autres trucs stupides ._   
Kirin : Mais je t'ai pas sonné toi !!!  
Kojiro : Ceci dit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'écoutes pas plus . Elle a raison quoi … Comment tu veux te lancer dans la vie active en restant coincée dans des activités débiles qui ne font qu'emmerder le monde, moi le premier ?  
Kirin : èé Peut-être parce que j'aime écrire sur mes persos préférés ?  
Kojiro : Préférés ?!? Ben bon sang … J'aimerais pas être dans la peaux de ceux que tu détestes …  
Kirin : ben …  
_Elle n'écrit pas sur ceux qu'elle n'aime pas ._   
Kojiro : Où je m'inscris ?  
_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une clause négociable mais on peut toujours trouver un autre moyen …_   
Kojiro : Lequel ?  
_01, mission : Empêcher Kirin de se concentrer sur ses fics ._   
Heero : Ninmu ryoukai .  
Kazuki : Heero ? Qu'est qu'un pilote de GW vient foutre ici ?  
Ken : Lied va pas aimer …  
  
  
  
  
  
1 : (bien loin dans un donjon obscur …) "BASTOOOOOOOON !!"


	10. Chap9 : Mon manège à moi

Je t'aime moi non plus   
  


Chapitre 9 : Mon manège à moi … 

  
  
  
  
Le mot de l'auteur  
  
Kirin : Kirin, toujours prête !!  
Kojiro : Malheureusement …  
Kirin : Toi la ferme ! Et donc, chers lectrices (lecteurs ?), nous continuons …  
_… dans le pitoyable et le lamentable avec une histoire qui n'intéresse **personne** à part l'auteur et sa complice, des plaisanteries ridicules qui ne font rire **personne** à part les susnommées et ainsi de suite_ .   
Kirin : Maaaiiiiiiis !!! 2K ! Tu vas arrêter de pourrir mes entrées en matière ?!?  
_… … Nan . _  
Kirin : Sale bête !!!  
Ken / Kazuki : Hééééé !! On proteste !!  
Kirin : ???  
Ken / Kazuki : Ben vi ! Nous, elle nous intéresse cette histoire !!  
Kirin : ^____________^   
_Uniquement parce que ça vous permet de chambrer votre capitaine en toute impunité, je parie …_   
Ken / Kazuki : ^_____^;;;; ben … c'est sûr que c'est un plus …  
Kirin : En toute impunité ? Où c'est qu'ils ont vu jouer ça ? Enfin … bref … pour le prochain bastard … CHAPITRE !! JE VEUX DIRE POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!! (argh !! Trop de Lied au téléphone … )  
_… et pas assez de neurones pour écrire et écouter en même temps …_   
Kirin : gnagnagna … Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de continuer cette fic !!!  
_Moi non . Lui … C'est une autre histoire_ .   
Kirin : Lui ? Lui qui ?  
Tous les persos : LUI !!!  
Kirin : gneuh ? Heero ?!? Kestuféla ?  
Heero : Mission en cours . (tend un paquet)  
Kirin : Eh ?? C'est pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (ouvre-déchire) Ooooooh ! C'est joli ! C'est original ! C'est … C'est … C'est quoi ? bah … Heero ? Heero où t'eeeeeees ????  
Heero (caché dans un coin) : ¬___¬ *clic*  
Kirin : Heee… *BOOOOOM*  
Heero : Ninmu Kanryou  
Tous les persos : ... °.°  
Seifer : euh … Mec, j'espère que tu as une bonne assurance-vie …  
Heero : …  
Seifer : Nan je dis ça pasque … tu sais, Kirin c'est une auteur de fic … Et ces bêtes-là … ben ça a plus de vie que 1000 chats réunis . Et pis quand ça a une idée en tête, ça s'accroche sec … Et pis c'est que ça a la rancune tenace … **Très** tenace … J'en sais quelque chose …  
Belzébuth : Heero ! Enfoiré !! J'espère pour toi que Kirin va bien !!!  
Tous les autres : OO  
Belzébuth : … Enfin … Qu'elle peut encore bouger un bras pour taper ma fic !!  
Ken : Hé, où est passé 2K ?  
Kazuki : Ah tiens c'est vrai ! J'me disais bien qu'il manquait une voix désagréable …  
Belzébuth : Bah … Etant la double personnalité de Kirin, là où va Kirin …  
Ken : C'est vrai … Dis donc Heero … C'est pas très déontologique de blaster le commanditaire de ta mission quand même …  
Heero : Tant que la mission est accomplie .  
Ami (relevant les yeux de son ordi) : ben justement à ce sujet … On peut pas dire que ça soit un franc succès …  
Heero : ??  
Ami : Si j'en crois la trajectoire prise par Kirin lors de son envol forcé … Elle atterrira chez son amie dans exactement … 2 minutes et 36 secondes …  
Tous : …  
Kojiro : Ah il est beau Mr le soldat parfait mission acceptée !! Maintenant non seulement je suis pas débarrassé de la folle mais en plus dans moins de 2 minutes, j'vais en avoir 2 sur les endosses !!!  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Sanae gloussa à la remarque de son compagnon qui arbora un air faussement offusqué .  
Elle enfonça vivement son visage contre la peluche qu'elle tenait, les épaules secouées par son rire contenu . Qui redoubla lorsque Kojiro fit un commentaire sur "l'ingratitude latente et retorse du sexe faible" tout en désignant du menton le lot que la jeune fille venait de lui offrir quelques instants auparavant .  
Se maîtrisant enfin, elle le regarda les yeux pétillant de malice …  
- Eh bien quoi ? Il fallait bien que je te remercie pour m'avoir gagné cette adorable chose ! déclara-t-elle en donnant une légère secousse à l'ours en peluche de la taille d'un gros berger allemand .  
- …  
- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas … ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire  
- … De toute évidence, le supposé bon goût féminin est quelque chose de très surfait … répondit Kojiro en faisant une grimace mi-figue mi-raisin  
- Les chats sont des félins au même titre que les tigres !! argua sa compagne d'une voix joyeuse  
Kojiro soupira de l'air de celui résigné à son sort avant de prendre une attitude sombre dont l'effet fut complètement gâché par l'énorme peluche qu'il tenait serrée contre lui .  
La vision du redouté capitaine de la Toho flanqué d'une poupée géante Hello Kitty en tenue de foot rose eut de nouveau raison du self-control de Sanae qui ne put retenir son fou rire plus longtemps .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Morts de rire, les paparazzi en herbe l'étaient aussi .  
Ken avait réussi à se contenir le temps d'une ou deux photos . Un moment comme celui-là … C'aurait été un crime de ne pas l'immortaliser .  
En voyant leurs cibles continuer leur chemin, le petit groupe se jeta à leur poursuite, se mêlant avec précaution à la foule .  
Largement satisfaite par le porte-clé géant que lui avait gagné Wakashimazu, Yukiko avait arrêté de se plaindre . Enfin … elle ne se plaignait plus que toutes les 10 minutes à présent .  
De son côté, Kazuki avait eut largement moins de chance avec Takeshi .  
  
_* * *  
  
Ken poussa un large soupir tout en faisant tournoyer l'anneau de plastique autour de son index . Mais qu'est-qu'il lui avait pris ?  
- Hiiiiiiii !!! Vas-y Kenouille !!! Et n'oublie pas ! Je veux le bracelet Agatha ! Ou alors les boucles d'oreilles en forme de lune ! Ou la trousse de maquillage ! Ou la bouteille de parfum en forme de fleur !! Ou alors …  
Ah oui … **Voila** ce qui lui avait pris …  
Plissant les yeux sous la concentration, il visa l'une des bouteilles incriminées …  
- oh zut … tu l'as loupée !  
Nan , sans déc' … Même joueur, joue encore …  
- Rooh ! Allez ! Un petit effort quoi !!  
Vi bah, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait … Allez … dernière tentative … Plus le droit à l'erreur …  
_  
_- et voici le lot pour votre p'tite dame …  
- …  
  
_* * *  
  
- Je suis déshonoré …  
- M'enfin, Kenouille ! Puisque je te dis que je l'adore !! lui lança Yukiko en exhibant fièrement la peluche-porte-clé géante de Ryo Saeba en plein coucou .  
Si seulement, elle pouvait l'exhiber avec un peu moins de fierté, ça serait encore mieux, songea le gardien de but encore mortifié .  
Enfin, ça pouvait difficilement être pire que le lot de Kazuki …  
- M'enfin, Takeshiii !! J'te promets que j'l'ai pas fait exprès !!!! criait ce dernier sur un ton des plus pathétiques  
Bizarrement, contrairement à son ordinaire amical et charitable, le jeune joueur restait insensible aux imprécations de Sorimachi .  
- Ne m'approche pas ! Sale pervers !!  
- Maiiiiieuh !!! Takeshiiiii !!!  
  
Entendant un gloussement étouffé, Ken se tourna vers sa compagne d'un soir .  
- On dirait que ça t'amuse ?  
- Enormément !! Tu aurais la tête de mon frangin quand l'animateur lui a tendu …  
- Moi j'ai surtout vu Takeshi se décomposer …  
- Pfffffiiiihhh …  
  
- Takeshi, je te jure …  
- Jure pas !! Et arrête de … d'agiter **ça** dans tous les sens !!! hurla Takeshi en désignant la boîte de préservatifs que Kazuki avait en main  
  
- Pourtant … aromatisé aux litchis, ça ne semble pas désagréable .  
Comme un seul homme, les trois joueurs se tournèrent vers Yukiko, les yeux comme des ronds de flans . Takeshi tenta pour la énième fois de battre son record de rougissement, mais le corps a des limites que même l'esprit ne peut franchir quand son état atteignit le stade écrevisse ébouillantée, il décida de se détourner et de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à Kazuki. Jamais .  
Sa résolution tint en tout et pour tout cinq bonnes minutes.  
  
- Pardonne-moi Takeshi ! S'il te plait !  
  
Si Ken se demandait d'où Yukiko avait le talent de faire cette tête de labrador, il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute . C'était un trait génétique de la famille et tous en avaient bénéficié à un niveau frôlant la perfection du shojo pur et dur made in Sakura .  
Takeshi tint bon, du moins, le temps de se retourner et de murmurer le rouge au front .  
-Si au moins tu pouvais ranger ces… ces… tr… trucs … ces machins …  
- Capotes ?  
- YUKIKOOOO !!!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Kojiro ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- euh … Non, c'est juste … J'ai cru entendre Ken, Kazu et Takeshi …  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils foutent là ? Surtout Take-chan .  
- Take-chan ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles Take-chan ? demanda Kojiro avec un petit froncement de sourcil  
Froncement de sourcil que lui retourna Sanae  
- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je l'appelle Take-chan ? On n'est pas ensemble je te signale .  
Kojiro émit un petit grognement difficilement interprétable qu'elle ignora superbement .  
- Et puis je suis la petite amie de Tsubasa ! lui rappela-t-elle, non sans ressentir un petit pincement au cœur .  
En ce 24 décembre, jour des amoureux, son petit ami ne devrait-il pas être là, à ses côtés ? Au lieu d'un parfait étranger ? Elle jeta un petit regard en coin à Hyuga … D'un parfait étranger .  
  
Kojiro lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux quand elle lui annonça cette grande vérité ô combien exaspérante, lui rappelant qu'elle était l'ennemie . Du moins, la partie annexe de l'ennemi . Une ennemie qui avait eu d'ailleurs un regard blessé en parlant . Et une chose que détestait Kojiro, c'était de voir une fille dans cet état-là . Ça devenait vite pleurnichard, criard et salissant . Bref, complètement pas Sanae du tout . Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose .  
- Ouais ouais … Bon, c'est pas que j'm'emmerde mais y'a des gens qui commencent à me regarder bizarre, va savoir pourquoi . Alors si ça t'ennuie pas trop, on pourrait bouger ?  
  
La tirant brusquement par le bras, il entra dans une des animations du parcs, sans prendre le temps de regarder laquelle .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Et merde ! On les a encore perdu ! jura Kazuki  
- **Tu** les as encore perdus, tu veux dire ?   
- Ken ta gueule !  
- Ken a raison . Si tu arrêtais un peu de contempler amoureusement l'arrière-train de Takeshi …  
Takeshi se figea net, le dos raide, avant de faire demi-tour et de passer **derrière** le groupe .  
- Mais Takeshi … protesta Sorimachi, perdant son point de mire.  
- Kazuki . Marche . Devant !   
Le susnommé s'exécuta à contre-cœur, jetant au passage un regard noir à Yukiko .  
- Merci, Yukiko .  
- A ton service, frérot ! rétorqua-t-elle avant de pouffer silencieusement en observant du coin de l'œil son frère se démonter le cou pour avoir un aperçu du benjamin de la troupe .  
- Kazuki . Regarde . Devant .  
- Rooooh … Dispute d'amoureux, c'est pas bien ça … se moqua leur ami  
- Ken, ta gueule !!! crièrent de concert les deux jeunes gens  
  
Ken regarda Yukiko . Yukiko regarda Ken . Et il n'y avait point besoin de télépathie pour deviner qu'ils songeaient tous deux à l'épreuve de Takeshi et Kazuki à l'entrée du parc … Enfin … surtout de Takeshi .  
  
* * *  
  
_Takeshi était bloqué. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la blague de Ken. Parce que c'était bien une blague n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait quand même pas envisagé que lui et Kazuki… Non, c'était forcément une blague, d'un humour certes tordu, mais une blague tout de même.  
D'ailleurs, Kazuki ne ferait jamais ça.  
…  
Pas vrai ?  
Il regarda désespérément son ami, qui lui passa un bras autour de la taille et le tira vers le gardien du parc.  
Takeshi se sentit marcher comme au ralenti, complètement détaché de ce qui l'entourait Plus aucun neurone n'était en action.  
C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'opposa aucune résistance à ce qui suivit;  
Kazuki le serra fermement contre lui et lui déposa un baiser, chaste certes, mais néanmoins un baiser, sur les lèvres, devant une centaine d'inconnus .  
Il n'avait jamais dans sa vie atteint un tel degré de rougeur . Qui aurait cru qu'il possédait autant de sang dans les veines et que son visage pourrait tout contenir à cet instant ?  
Son cerveau essayait toujours de lui indiquait qu'un de ses amis proches venait de l'embrasser. C'était un cauchemar, une hérésie, une… une…  
  
- Takeshi-kun ? Ça va ? demanda Kazuki avec tendresse. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, il est si timide.  
  
Le jeune homme à l'entrée hocha la tête, amusé, un sourire de compréhension et de connivence sur le visage.  
- Je sais, ma petite amie est comme ça aussi ...  
Puis il leur fit signe de passer et de rejoindre Ken et Yukiko qui les attendaient de l'autre côté de la grille, Ken se remettant légèrement du choc du traitement infligé par Yukiko.  
  
_* * *  
  
Une salve particulièrement virulente de Takeshi à l'encontre de "ce pervers de Kazuki" les ramena tous deux au temps présent et à leur dure mission … Localiser Kojiro et Sanae . Dits le couple perdu . Dits les meilleurs ennemis . Dits …  
- Je les ai vu !!! s'exclama soudain Kazuki en désignant … .  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
Elle nous fait tourner …  
Tous en chœur : EN BOURRIQUE !! ELLE NOUS FAIT TOURNER EN BOURRIQUE !!! **

  
  
Kirin (voit la terre se rapprocher à vitesse grand V) : Mesdames, messieurs, nous arrivons en vue de Poitiers (au moins j'y serai plus tôt que prévu … j'espère que Lied m'en voudra pas trop …) . La compagnie Gundam Airlines vous remercie de l'avoir choisi (Heero, salopard ! tu perds rien pour attendre !!) et espère vous revoir très bientôt (plutôt crever !!) . Veuillez vous préparer à l'atterrissage (je le sens pas … je le sens **pas du tout** !)et attacher votre ceinture (j'voudrais bien mais y'a paaaaas !!) . Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour …  
…  
*dring-driiiing*  
Kirin : Liedouuuuu, c'est mouaaaaa !!! (rentre dans l'appartement)  
*clac* (porte qui se ferme)  
*clic-clic-clac* (verrous qu'on tire)  
Kirin : euh … Liedou ?  
Lied : Mission acceptée .  
_euh ... C'est pas à Heero qu'on a confié une mission ?_   
Lied : Aucun Heero ne pourra m'arrêter (Relena à la rigueur mais bon …)  
Kirin : euh … Je peux encore faire demi-tour et repartir ?  
Lied : Négatif . Objectif : Finir tes fics . Morte ou vive .  
Kirin : J'ai le choix ?  
Lied : NAN !  
Kirin : …  
Lied : Je t'ai même fait un programme pour quand je serai en fac . Le matin : lever 7h . Petit déjeuner un quart d'heure . Lavage/habillage : 35 minutes … réflexion faite 25 minutes suffiront . Jusqu'à 8h, droit de jouer à la Playstation .  
Kirin : Mais euh … ça fait pas beaucoup …  
Lied : C'est étudié pour .  
Kirin : …  
Lied : De 8h à 12h, avancement des fics en cours . Puis 30 minutes pour manger . Ensuite jusqu'à 13h45, promenade culturelle en allant faire les courses (Fnac, à son côté bâtiment historique de … ; supermarché, à côté porte de … ; boutiques diverses, et toujours quelques bâtisses culturelles) . 14h, retour à l'appartement, on reprend les fics . 16h30, pause-goûter, 10 minutes pour toi, 40 pour moi, tu pourras jouer à la PS en m'attendant . Puis reprise des fics jusqu'à 19h30 . Repas . Soirée ciné ou Anime . Si encore des forces, on continue les fics . Des questions ?  
Kirin : (lève la main)  
Lied : Oui ?  
Kirin : J'ai droit à une pause-pipi ?  
Lied : En cas d'extrême urgence uniquement .  
Kirin : (tout bas) Punaise … C'est pire que le bagne ici … Et dire que je viens de mon propre chef …  
Kojiro : Complètement maso …  
Kirin : Ah ça, j'ai jamais dit le contraire …  
Lied : KOJIRO-KUUUUUUUUUUN !!!!!  
  



	11. Chap10 : Tournez manège

Je t'aime moi non plus   
  


Chapitre 10 : Tournez manège … 

  
  
  
  
Le mot de l'auteur  
  
Lied : hinhinhin ...  
Kirin : nyark …  
Ken : Elles rigolent ... ça … ça doit être bon signe non ?  
Seifer : (gros soupir) Toi mon grand, t'as encore beauuuuucoup d'illusions .  
Ken : Mais … Elles rigolent …  
Seifer : Elles ne rigolent pas, elles ricanent .  
Kazuki : Mais …  
Seifer : Elles ricanent **autour** de l'ordi .  
Takeshi : Oui mais …  
Seifer : Grande règle n°1 à connaître . Quand un auteur de fic se met à ricaner aux alentours d'un ordinateur, c'est **toujours** mauvais signe pour les persos . A plus forte raison DEUX auteurs de fics . 2 auteurs de fics filles, avec une fixette sur les relations amoureuses de leurs persos **et** sous sugar-high . **Très** mauvaise combinaison .  
Kojiro : Pourquoi je le sens pas ?  
Kirin : Je savais pas que tu avais viré ta cuti …  
Kojiro : C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE !!!  
Takeshi : … à propos de cuti … Pourquoi mouaaa ?!?  
Lied (grand sourire) : Pasque vous êtes siiiiii mignons !  
_ça y est, elle retombe en gatouille, priez pauvres mortels … Pas que ça serve à grand chose de toute façon … _  
Sanae : c'est pas un peu pessimiste comme rapport ça ?  
_Non, réaliste tout au plus …_   
Takeshi : Sanae-chaaaaaaaaan ! Protège-moiiiiiiii !!!  
Kirin : Lied, t'es sûr que c'est un mec ?  
Lied toujours compréhensive et aimante envers ses chouchous : Mais non, c'est juste un uke final de compétition.  
Takeshi : SANAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! ELLES ME TRAUMATISENT !!!  
Ken : c'est un compliment ça ?  
Kazuki : Je sais pas, mais il vaudrait mieux le prendre comme tel . Enfin, au moins je suis seme.  
Lied : Et un beau en plus, avec pedigree et tout, et tout… Tout le monde sait que Captain Tsubasa est une série d'élevage…  
Tarô passant par hasard leur fait un grand signe amicale et un sourire de 3000 Watts.  
Lied : Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
_Autant que je déteste à dire cela, elle a des arguments valables…_   
Tous regardent partir Tarô gambadant.  
Kojiro : …  
Kazuki et Ken : Mais c'est pas une généralité !!!  
Sanae maternelle avec un Takeshi dans ses jupes, chouinant : Faut espérer…  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
_Aimer, c'est c'qu'il y a d'plus beau  
Aimer, c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer c'est c'qu'il y a d'plus beau  
_  
Les doitgs crispés sur la barre de sécurité de leur voiturette, l'autre main serrant la peluche à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, Kojiro s'efforçait de garder les yeux fixés loin devant lui . Et surtout de ne pas regarder autour d'eux .  
Le tunnel de l'amour ? Le tunnel de l'horreur oui ! pestait-il intérieurement tout en se morigénant de n'avoir pas regardé dans quel guêpier il allait se fourrer . Un bref coup d'œil à Sanae le rassura . Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
_C'est au-delà des mots  
Entre la chair et la peau  
On dirait qu'elle sort des jupes de sa maman  
On croirait qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'amant  
_  
Ken retint un gémissement et le désir grandissant … de se taper la tête contre la barre .  
- Oooh c'est joli par ici .  
- Yukiko … C'est … rose .  
La jeune fille lui adressa un large sourire  
- Tu as quelque chose contre le rose ?  
Ken soupira et se réconforta en songeant que Kazuki et Takeshi n'étaient pas mieux lotis que lui dans la voiture suivante .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
_Ce rêve bleu  
Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux  
Un monde fabuleux  
Et dans les cieux où nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux  
  
_- Franchement je comprends pas pourquoi je suis là . J'aurais très bien pu vous attendre à la sortie . bougonnait Sawada  
- Mais enfin, Takeshi … Tu as entendu l'employée … Il fallait être obligatoirement deux pour monter en voiturette …  
- Alors **on** aurait très bien pu attendre Ken et Yukiko à la sortie .  
- Et se faire repérer par Kojiro et Sana-chan ?!? T'es pas fou ?!? Je tiens quand même un peu à ma peau !!  
- Tiens puisqu'on aborde ce sujet …  
- Oui ?   
- Retire ta main immédiatement de mon genou si tu veux sortir intact de cette attraction .  
- Ma main ? Ah cette main ? demanda Kazuki en tentant de paraître innocent . Ce qu'il échoua lamentablement  
- Kazuki ?  
- Vi ?  
- Vire . Ta . Main .  
- C'est obligé ?  
- TOUT DE SUITE !!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Près d'une heure plus tard, toutes les parties ayant décidé qu'il faisait grand faim … Enfin, Kojiro et Sanae avaient décidé qu'il était temps de manger . Les espions amateurs avaient bien été obligés de suivre .  
Bref … Ils s'étaient rendus dans l'un des restaurants du parcs . Où malheureusement, ou heureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue, le repas était gratuit . A la condition express de nourrir son conjoint . Et vice-versa .  
Ce que Yukiko s'empressa de faire, gazouillant à qui mieux mieux . Après un instant de gêne, Ken se résigna à son sort des plus gracieusement .  
Kazuki quant à lui eut droit à un exemple concret (et sur sa personne) de l'adage "la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid" . Ou qui se mange tout court .  
Lorsque Takeshi, innocence incarnée, lui tendit un morceau de sashimi de saumon du bout de ses baguettes, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Kazuki s'empressa d'engloutir la nourriture ainsi proposée .  
… …   
- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kazu-kun ? demanda Takeshi d'une voix sucrée.

Kazuki, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge en feu, nia péniblement en secouant la tête, tout en remarquant **enfin** le petit tas de wasabi à moitié entamé à côté des sashimi .  
- Dans ce cas, tu en reprendras bien, n'est-ce pas ? continua Takeshi tout sourire en saisissant un autre morceau de poisson avec ses baguettes  
Secouant vivement la tête, Kazuki finit par articuler difficilement …  
- Non … m… merci … Je crois … Tu dois avoir faim toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, non, je peux attendre encore un peu . Allez, ouvre la bouche .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Pendant ce temps … Après un début plutôt houleux à l'idée de se nourrir mutuellement, Kojiro et Sanae s'étaient rendus à la raison . C'était ça ou payer le repas . Ou mourir de faim . Ce qui n'était pas une option .  
Sanae s'étonna de la délicatesse de Kojiro tandis que ce dernier n'en revenait pas que la sorcière n'ait pas profité de l'occasion pour essayer de l'étouffer . Sa première stupeur passée, il décida de profiter de la soirée et d'avoir quelqu'un aux petits soins pour lui, chose qui, en tant que grand frère et capitaine, lui arrivait fort rarement .  
Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot de tout le repas mais l'entente tacite qui s'était développé au cours du rendez-vous s'en trouva renforcée .  
Ce qui les mena tout droit au désastre .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ils avaient été attrapé en passant aux abords d'un stand par une animatrice affable et zélée qui les traîna plus qu'elle ne les invita dans ce qu'ils pensaient alors être leur dernière activité de la soirée .  
Obligés d'abandonner leurs peluches au vestiaire, ils subirent un étrange rituel, comme d'autres couples présents dans la pièce ainsi que les explications enthousiastes d'un arbitre au look psychédélique .  
Le labyrinthe de l'amour .  
Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire le frisson d'horreur qui traversa leur colonne . Ils se regardèrent, se rappelant de l'expérience du tunnel, enfin… Ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que Sanae pousse un petit cri de surprise alors qu'une animatrice lui fixait un bandeau sur les yeux.  
Kojiro, poussé par un élan chevaleresque de source inconnue, s'apprêtait à voler au secours de sa dame quand l'animateur commença ses explications.  
Pour quitter ce cauchemar de mièvrerie, il fallait guider son conjoint à travers obstacles et couloirs jusqu'à trouver la sortie, sans un mot échangé.  
  
Pour mener son équipe à la victoire, tout bon capitaine devait apprendre à un moment ou à un autre à donner ses ordres sans un mot . Parce qu'il arrivait des moments où ses co-équipiers ne se trouvaient pas forcément à distance d'écoute . Et puis, il ne fallait non plus que l'adversaire soit au courant de leur tactique .  
Manager … C'était une lourde tâche, souvent ingrate où l'on devait être constamment aux aguets . Observer les joueurs, s'imprégner de leur style, de leurs habitudes pour déceler le moindre problème et les aider à le surmonter, voilà ce que c'était manager une équipe .  
On pourrait penser que deux personnes bien entraînées et ayant chacune à sa manière l'habitude de communiquer sans paroles n'auraient pas grand mal à venir à bout du labyrinthe . Mais même les deux personnes les mieux formées qu'elles soient ne pourraient remporter une telle épreuve sans un minimum d'entente, à plus forte raison si elles se détestaient .  
Car réussir ce test requérait plus qu'une simple connaissance de l'autre . Une confiance mutuelle était nécessaire .  
  
Quand une douzaine de minutes plus tard, au grand choc des animateurs, juge et arbitre, ils sortirent du labyrinthe, explosant tous les records précédents, ils ignoraient encore qu'ils avaient signés la fin de leur ancienne relation.  
  
Malgré les vérifications des responsables, visionnant les vidéos trois fois, il fut démontré que jamais un mot n'avait été poussé entre eux .  
Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir Kojiro aidant Sanae à travers escaliers, poutre suspendue, chemin de fées dans une mare, couloirs semi-sombres, prenant toujours à droite car tout le monde sait que pour sortir d'un labyrinthe le plus sûr moyen est de toujours tourner du même côté . D'un pas régulier, la démarche décontractée, il avait mené leur tandem à une victoire rapide, écrasante et, certains couples ne purent s'empêcher d'y penser, humiliante par la compréhension mutuelle qui semblait régner entre eux .  
  
Et c'est là que la soirée prit un tour irréaliste.  
D'abord, Kojiro, faisant preuve d'un attachement insoupçonné pour sa peluche rose, coursa un type, qui jaloux de leur victoire, avait tenté de lui voler Kitty.  
Sous le regard halluciné des espions et celui plutôt touché de Sanae, il récupéra son bien, la tenant avec sa morgue caractéristique qui avait fait trembler plus d'un adversaire.  
Puis, Sanae, avait gentiment pris son bras, sans une moquerie, et ils s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie, décidant qu'il était temps de rentrer.  
  
C'était alors qu'ils s'étaient pris l'attaque ultime. Celle qui vous prend en traître et vous laisse assommé sans comprendre d'où le coup vicelard du big boss de fin de niveau a bien pu venir.  
  
- Attendez !!! Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas pris votre prix ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !!! s'écria une employée.  
- Pourquoi pas ? grogna Hyuga, toujours très subtil  
- Un prix ? s'étonna Nakazawa.  
  
L'employée, avec un sourire à faire pâlir les mannequins Colgate, prit le bras de Kojiro et Sanae et les tira avec elle.  
- Pour avoir réussi l'épreuve du labyrinthe ! expliqua-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste . Vous êtes les heureux gagnants d'un tour en solitaire dans la Roue aux Feux Follets.  
  
Rien que le nom fit gémir Sanae. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir avec les noms ridicules ?  
Kojiro, lui, se contenta de se taire, ne sachant pas s'il pourrait retenir un commentaire acerbe auprès de la sangsue qui tenait fermement son deuxième bras et refusait de lâcher prise .  
Et puis il se dit qu'après tout … Pourquoi pas ?  
Ils avaient vaincu le Gardien de l'Antre, l'Epreuve des stands, survécu au Tunnel de l'Amour, passé le cap du Restaurant de la Tendresse et étaient même sorti victorieux du Labyrinthe de l'Amour; alors que pouvait bien représenter une dernière attraction ?  
  
Ce fut donc sans trop protester qu'ils montèrent dans la cabine, un peu poussés néanmoins, avant de sentir la roue se mettre en branle . Et s'arrêter en plein milieu. Toutes lumières éteintes. A l'exception de deux lampions d'ambiance. Et des lumières du parc et de la ville alentours . La lune, pas entièrement pleine, éclairait elle-même la cabine, dessinant une partie de leur profil.  
Après un moment de silence gêné, Sanae finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et lui demanda des nouvelles de ses frères et sœur (bien qu'elle les aient vu il y avait à peine deux jours) . Soulagé de se retrouver en terrain connu, Kojiro ne fit aucune difficulté et de fil en aiguille, tous deux se retrouvèrent à parler de tout et de rien . Leur discussion seulement interrompue une trentaine de minutes plus tard par la grande finale de la soirée . Les feux d'artifices lancés du parc et illuminant le ciel par leur éclat .  
Le dernier feu ayant rendu l'âme, la cabine entama sa lente descente qui les ramènerait sur la terre ferme .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Mais où ils sont passés ?!?   
Kazuki rageait tandis que ses compagnons le traînaient tranquillement vers la sortie . La soirée était finie et le parc allait fermer ses portes . Et ils avaient perdu de vue Kojiro et Sanae . Une fois encore .  
- Ooooh !! Regardez !!! Un feu d'artifices !!! s'exclama sa sœur ravie en s'agrippant au bras de Wakashimazu  
Les trois joueurs levèrent les yeux à temps pour voir éclater une gerbe de lumières dans le ciel .  
Lorsque tout fut fini, Kazuki dut se rendre à la raison . Ils n'avaient toujours pas pu retrouver leurs cibles et dès lors, mieux valait se séparer et rentrer chez soi . Avant que les cibles en question ne les trouvent et que les ennuis ne commencent .  
  
Takeshi, encore incertain de son sérieux sur les évènements de la soirée, leur adressa un petit salut bref et plutôt distant à chacun . Ken lui donna une accolade qu'il lui rendit .  
Yukiko … Il était certain qu'elle avait fait exprès d'embrasser Takeshi sur la joue . Juste pour le faire bisquer . Ce qu'il lui pardonna quasi-instantanément lorsque Ken poussa un cri de puceau outragé .  
- KAZUKI !!! Yukiko m'a mis la main aux fesses !!!!!  
  
Et pour la première fois de la soirée, il entendit le rire de Takeshi résonner alors que ce dernier s'éloignait .  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
Tournicotis, tournicotons  
**  
Kojiro : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?  
Lied : Héhé, attends de voir la suite ! Et pis tu sais qu'on t'aime !  
Takeshi traumatisé et toujours dans les jupes de Sanae : Kazuki… Kazuki m'a tripoté !!!  
Kazuki : Mais c'était que le genou !  
Sanae : Tu sais que le harcèlement sexuel est passible de peine de prison ?  
Takeshi : Parfaitement d'abord !  
Kazuki : Mais c'était pas moi ! C'était mon double de fic ! Je suis pas responsable !!! (désigne Lied et Kirin) ELLES SONT RESPONSABLES !!!  
Lied : Roooh ! c'est pas bien de montrer du doigt !  
Kirin : Si c'est pas de la mauvaise foi ça !  
Lied: Vi parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes faits pour aller ensemble ! Comme Kojiro et Sanae !  
Kojiro : C'était trop beau, j'ai cru un instant qu'elles nous avaient oubliés…  
Sanae consolant toujours un Takeshi en proie à une crise identitaire : Parfois, se faire des illusions c'est pas la solution…  
Kojiro ricanant : Comme nous ensemble, les pauvres filles ont toujours pas compris que ça marcherait jamais !  
Lied : N'en soit pas si sûr ! Je veille à ce que Kirin bosse ! Je veille même très bien !!!  
Kirin à l'agonie de deux chapitres produit en moins de 5h : Pourquoi moi ?!!  
_Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui traumatises mais es la victime… douce vengeance !!_   
Lied: Roh ! 2K, c'était méchant !  
_Non, réaliste._   
Lied : Bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots… en attendant, KIRIIIIIIIIN !!! BOSSE !!!! ENCORE UN CHAPITRE POUR FINIR LA JOURNEE!  
Kirin accroché à Kojiro comme si ça vie en dépendait ( _je crois que c'est le cas-l_ ) : VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!  
Takeshi : MOUA NON PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!! Elle va encore me persécuteeeeeeeeer !  
Seifer : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la vrai persécution alors !  
Lied : SILENCEEEEEEE !!! Kirin doit se concentrer pour écrire ! N'est-ce pas Kirin ?!  
_On y survivra jamais…On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris de venir? Idiote!_   
Kirin : Ca semblait une bonne idée à l'époque de l'invitation…  
_A l'époque… Peste soit de ta stupidité !_   
Lied: 2K ! TA GUEULE ! KIRIN.DOIT.BOSSER !  
Sanae (et le mot de la fin) : Et c'est moi la furie exploiteuse et castratrice hein ?  
  
  
  
  
Références musicales du Tunnel de l'Amour :  
Aimer (Roméo et Juliette)  
Criminel (Garou)  
Ce rêve bleu (Aladin)


	12. Chap11 : Amour, gloire et beauté

Je t'aime moi non plus   


Chapitre 11 : Amour, gloire et beauté 

Le mot de l'auteur  
  
Lied : Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis toujours là et Kirin est toujours chez moi ! J'ai les clefs, dehors il pleut et en plus je la booste au sucre… Bonification, elle connaît pas la ville et n'a aucun sens de l'orientation !  
Kirin : Ah mais je proteste !!  
_Pas la peine . Tout le monde sait que tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation . _  
Lied : C'est une réalité pour la plupart des fanficeuses que je connais… en dehors de moi !  
Kirin : Et modeste avec ça !  
Lied : C'est bête mais je me perds très rarement…  
Kojiro : En effet c'est bête !  
Lied qui n'écoute pas les mauvaises langues : D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Kirin ne peut que bosser avec moi, car je perds rarement mes objectifs de vue ; KOJIRO x SANAE cette fic sera et travaillera petit padawan pour grand Jedi devenir!  
Sanae : Ca y est, elle pète un câble !  
Kojiro : Non, ça c'est depuis longtemps si tu veux mon avis…  
Lied : Ne tergiversons plus ! KIRIN ! ECRIS !!!  
Kirin :Mais tu fais ça si bien !  
_C'est de la basse flatterie_   
Kirin : On fait ce qu'on peut !  
Lied qui ne perd pas le nord : Kirin, petite, petite… (jette des smarties pour appâter l'auteur)  
Kojiro à Sanae : Ca marchera jamais…  
Kirin : SMARTIES !!! GNAAAAP !  
Sanae à Kojiro : Tu disais ?  
Kojiro : Laisse tomber, viens, on se tire, y'a un match de foot à la TV, tu veux regarder ?  
Kirin : Ouis, ouais, et tu vas lui faire le coup de la panne aussi ?  
Lied: Panne ? Quelle panne ? Interdiction de tomber en panne d'inspiration ! (part préparer du thé pour soutenir les neurones de Kirin)  
_Misère…_   
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Kojiro tressaillit lorsqu'une main effleura son bras, le tirant de sa somnolence .  
- Le repas va être bientôt prêt . l'informa une voix incontestablement féminine  
Clignant des yeux, pas encore bien réveillé, il ne put apercevoir qu'une silhouette fugitive disparaissant dans l'embrasure d'une porte .  
Se redressant à demi, il fit plusieurs constatations .  
1) Il n'était pas chez lui . 2) Il n'était pas chez Ken . 3) Il n'était pas chez Takeshi . 4) Il n'était pas chez Kazuki . … … … Ce qui posait la question à 10 000 yens . Mais où était-il donc ?  
Il fronça les sourcils et tenta vainement de se remémorer les évènements récents . Avisant des cadres sur des étagères, il se leva du fauteuil pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil . Avec un peu de chance la mémoire lui reviendrait .  
Se plantant fermement devant l'étagère, il se mit en devoir d'inspecter les photos et ne put réprimer un léger mouvement d'étonnement . Il se frotta les yeux . Nope . Les photos étaient toujours floues . Et pas qu'une . Non . Toutes ! On y distinguait très bien les silhouettes, les vêtements, la couleur des cheveux, s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, ce genre de chose quoi . Mais rien qui puisse lui donner une indication sur l'identité de ces personnes . C'était frustrant .  
Un pique-nique ici, un mariage là, un groupe de sport par l… Vif comme l'éclair, il attrapa le cadre en question . Il ne distinguait pas très bien les visages mais … c'était son équipe ou il rêvait ?!? Non non, c'étaient bien les tenues de la Toho . Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- C'était le bon vieux temps pas vrai ?  
Au commentaire inattendu, Kojiro sursauta et se retourna pour croiser un regard inquiet …  
- Ça ne va pas mon chéri ? Tu es tout pâle …  
  
Un hurlement retentit alors dans toute la maisonnée tandis que le Tigre se réveillait, pour de bon cette fois .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Takeshi se retourna pour la énième fois dans ses couvertures, ne trouvant pas la paix. Depuis la nuit d'Eve, le baiser et l'attitude de Kazuki l'avaient laissé d'abord gêné, honteux, exaspéré, trahi, en colère…mais depuis quelques temps et quelques nuits blanches, perplexe aussi.  
Il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler à Kazuki ni à le regarder en face.  
Sa basse vengeance au repas le laissait maintenant mortifié . Savoir que celui qu'il avait considéré comme un de ses meilleurs amis admirait son postérieur avait un quelque chose de flatt… Non, il n'avait pas pensé ça !  
  
Takeshi donna un coup de rage à son oreiller et y enfouit profondément la tête, espérant y faire mourir d'asphyxie ses questions et ses doutes, et à défaut de cela, s'étouffer lui-même pour ne plus songer à Kazuki, son attitude de contentement après le baiser, son sourire, ses mains sur lui…  
AAAAAARGH !  
Non. NON. Il n'y avait pas moyen que… Takeshi soupira et s'assit dans son futon, se frottant le front avec agacement.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Kazuki lui dormait du sommeil du juste1, ses rêves le conduisant au Tunnel de l'Amour et aux multiples possibilités d'un monde alternatif où Takeshi aurait laissé sa main se balader sur son genou.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sanae ne dormait plus depuis deux heures déjà. Elle s'occupait en silence dans la cuisine, préparant quelques pâtisseries pour ses joueurs. Tout pour occuper son esprit plutôt que de songer à l'absence de Tusbasa ou à son silence.  
Lentement mais sûrement, le doute s'emparait d'elle . Il n'avait pas écrit, pas téléphoné, même après son absence du 24 décembre .  
Ses nuits étaient courtes, envahies par le sentiment d'abandon.  
Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir passé un moment agréable loin de Tsubasa. La soirée avec Kojiro, dans le parc d'attraction avait été amusante, loin des discussions habituelles avec son petit-ami. Loin du monde du football, du dernier joueur du Real Madrid ou de Sao Paulo, du prochain championnat du monde et des favoris du moment. Loin de ces discussions où le seul sujet était la passion de Tsubasa.  
Elle se morigéna. Quelle petite amie penserait comme cela de ses têtes-à-têtes avec son compagnon ? Quelle petite amie aurait passé la nuit des amoureux avec un autre ?  
Mais il fallait quand même avouer que cette soirée avec le Tigre de la Toho avait été meilleure que bien des moments avec Tsubasa.  
Et ce sentiment de culpabilité, de trahir l'esprit de Nankatsu la rongeait .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
L'entraîneur de la Toho prit une grande inspiration. Ah, l'air frais du matin. Il eut un sourire purement satisfait. Dans quelques jours le tournoi de la ville commencerait pour sélectionner le participant du championnat régional.  
Il ne s'inquiétait pas de l'avenir de son équipe, il savait qu'elle ferait comme chaque année un score parfait grâce à la présence de Hyuga, Sawada et Wakashimazu. Et puis, désormais, il possédait une arme secrète infaillible. Il songeait déjà aux matchs nationaux et à la rencontre avec Nankatsu.  
Et il se demanda comment il ferait pour tenir en laisse ces joueurs sans Nakazawa.  
Peut-être en ayant recours à la technologie et au kit piéton pour qu'elle soit toujours là. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant le capitaine de son équipe, une oreillette sur lui, grimacer sous les invectives de leur manager.  
Il éclata franchement de rire quand l'image des relations houleuses à distance entre les deux adolescents lui vint à l'esprit.  
Aaaaaaah ! Tout la fougue de la jeunesse !!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ce fut d'un pas moins qu'enthousiaste que Kojiro franchit le portail du lycée .  
Après avoir réveillé ses frères et sœur, qui s'étaient ramenés au grand galop dans sa chambre histoire de savoir ce qui lui prenait de hurler comme ça, et les avoir convaincu que non c'était juste un mauvais rêve et non il ne se souvenait pas de quoi exactement, il avait passé le reste de sa nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, de peur de refaire un rêve du même genre que le premier .  
Bref, tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était un endroit où se poser et du calme . Beaucoup de calme .  
Dommage que dieu se sente d'humeur contradictoire .  
- Hyuga-kun, félicitations !!!  
  
Voilà comment ça avait commencé . Plus il avait progressé dans la cour, puis dans les couloirs menant à sa salle de classe, plus ses congénères lycéens, en groupe ou en particulier, étaient venus lui présenter leurs congratulations .  
Mais de quoi ils le félicitaient ? Le coach avait réussi à soutirer les subventions qu'il réclamait à corps et à cris depuis plus d'un an au comité de l'école ? Un héritage ? Non sa mère lui en aurait déjà parlé . Une nomination dans l'équipe nationale ? C'était un peu tôt pour ça . Les zigotos qui lui servaient de co-équipiers s'étaient enfin décidé à s'entraîner sérieusement² ? Naaaaan . Mais alors que se passait-il bon sang ?!?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
D'un pas nonchalant Ken monta les escaliers qui le mèneraient vers le 2e étage où il avait cours . Une fois dans le couloir, il avisa un petit attroupement fort bruyant entourant le panneau d'affichage .  
Curieux de connaître la raison de ce rassemblement extraordinaire, il s'approchait lorsque Kazuki surgit comme un diable de sa boîte et fendit la foule pour l'agripper, le regard affolé .  
- Ken ! On est morts !! s'exclama le joueur d'une voix blanche  
Wakashimazu haussa un sourcil . Morts ? Qu'avaient-ils pu faire qui justifie ça ? hmm … La photo-montage de la prof d'anglais en bikini ? Non, ils avaient purgé leur peine en colle juste avant les vacances . La re-décoration de la salle de l'équipe de volley-ball avec du papier-toilette ? Ils avaient fini les séances de nettoyage de ballons y'avait belle lurette . Le coup du marqueur indélébile pour le tableau de chimie ? Non plus, le prof n'avait rien pu prouver . L'inversion des pictogrammes des toilettes hommes et femmes ? Peut-être, ils s'étaient pas encore fait pincer pour celle-là .  
Et puis la réponse vint d'elle-même, dans un rugissement léonin, ou devrait-on dire tigresque, à lui couper le souffle .  
- KEEEEN !! KAZUKIII !!! Z'ÊTES MOOOORTS !!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ce fut le visage fermé que Sanae fit son entrée au vestiaire de l'équipe cet après-midi-là .  
Le bonjour de Kamuyo s'étrangla dans sa gorge tandis que les autres joueurs se détournaient bien vite des œillades meurtrières que lançait leur manager .  
Depuis ce matin, il ne fallait pas chercher des crosses à Sanae . Ce n'était vraiment vraiment pas le moment .  
  
* * *  
_  
- Oh Nakazawa !!  
L'interpellée se tourna lentement pour voir le cercle des "Kojiro-addicts" se refermer sur elle .  
Allons bon . Quel crime de lèse-majesté avait-elle encore commis à l'encontre de Kojiro-sama3 ? L'injurier ? Non, ça elle le faisait tous les jours et les membres du "Hyuga on t'aime" fan-club commençaient à avoir l'habitude . Qu'une ex-Nankatsu comme elle soit devenue manager de la sacro-sainte équipe de Toho ? Pas comme si ça l'enchantait, bien que ça rompe un peu la monotonie des jours . Ou alors …  
- Alors ? s'enquit une de ces demoiselles  
- Alors quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix  
- Alors c'était comment ????  
- … gneuh ?   
- Rooooh, pas la peine de faire ta timide ! Tu sais de quoi on parle !!  
- Ton rendez-vous avec Hyuga-sempai !!  
- Ah la la … T'es vraiment une veinarde ! Quand je pense qu'on fait des pieds et des mains pour que Hyuga-sama nous remarque et toi … Enfin … Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu as enfin laissé tomber ces minables de Nankatsu !  
Sanae se retint à grand peine de faire remarquer que ces "minables" comme elle disait les avaient laissé sur le carreau trois ans de suite . Avant de réaliser une chose …  
- … Comment vous savez ça ?  
- Ben … On a vu la photo comme tout le monde .  
- … photo ?  
- Oui, sur le grand panneau d'affichage . Bon, c'est vrai qu'au début on était furieuses mais on s'est rendues à la raison … Vous allez si bien ensemble …  
- Nakazawa-sempai … Est-ce que vous pourriez …  
- Sanae-san ! Tu crois que …  
- Nakazawa-san, tu …  
Noyée sous un flot de questions, de demandes en tout genre, Sanae ne savait plus où donner de la tête .  
- Stop . Stop ! STOP !! finit-elle par s'égosiller  
- …  
- Mettons les choses au point . Koji… Hyuga n'est pas mon petit ami . Je n'ai aucun ragot à rapporter . Hyuga n'est pas mon petit ami . Je ne demanderai pas d'autographes, ni à lui ni aux autres joueurs . Hyuga n'est pas mon petit ami . Je ne présenterai personne non plus pour un poste d'adjointe-manager . Et enfin … HYUGA N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI !!!!  
- Mais la photo … protesta faiblement une des jeunes filles  
- MAIS RIEN LA PHOTO ! J'ENQUIQUINE LA PHOTO !!!   
Sur ces dernières bonnes paroles, Sanae se fraya un passage entre ses condisciples perplexes avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées .  
Pas assez vite toutefois pour ne pas entendre l'une d'elles remarquer que "ça, c'était plus de l'amour mais de la rage ou elle s'y connaissait pas" .  
  
_* * *  
  
Depuis ce moment, sa journée était devenue un enfer, ses heures de classe un calvaire et ses camarades de classe des pots de glue aux questions indiscrètes4 .  
Elle avait mis l'heure de permanence à profit pour revoir et corriger l'entraînement de l'après-midi .  
Elle promena son regard sur les cas sociaux qui constituaient son équipe . Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Kojiro qui avait l'air au moins aussi furieux qu'elle et elle retint un mauvais sourire en voyant les deux responsables de cette débâcle .

Ça allait se payer . Et se payer très cher .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
De leur côté, Ken et Kazuki n'en menaient vraiment pas large .  
Ils avaient échappé de justesse au lynchage en se ruant au hasard des couloirs poursuivis par leur cher capitaine jusqu'à ce que le carillon ne signale le début des cours, puis à la défenestration lors de la pause, pour ne devoir leur salut à la pause-repas qu'à leur fuite précipitée et à leur don de camouflage (c'est dingue ce qu'on pouvait trouver comme cachettes quand on avait la bonne motivation) .  
Ils s'étaient un peu calmés en se disant qu'à l'entraînement au moins, Kojiro ne pourrait rien leur faire … Rien d'incapacitant à longue durée du moins .  
Enfin, tout ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que Sanae fasse son entrée .  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
La rançon de la gloire… **

  
Le coach Takahashi buvant tranquillement sa tasse de thé : Ainsi, c'est ici que vous parlez de vos fanfics ?  
Lied : Euh… vi !  
Belzy : Mais qu'est-ce qu'y fout le vieux schnock ici ?! Je croyais que c'était réservé aux bishonen ?  
_2K : Il semble que Lied l'ait invit_   
Lied : Ben quoi, j'suis polie moi !!!  
Kirin : Ca veut dire quoi ?  
Lied : Que tu les préfères plus jeunes…  
Coach Takahashi : Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de me donner voix au chapitre…  
Lied : Vous nous en voulez pas trop hein?  
Kirin : EH! J'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi qui a écrit les premiers paragraphes de ce chapitre !  
Coach Takahashi : Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ! (rit tout seul d'une bonne blague qu'il est le seul à connaître)  
Lied : C'est bizarre, vous me rappelez Shigure Soma…  
Coach tout sourire : C'est un lointain cousin !  
Lied : Encore du thé ?  
Belzy qui a rejoint la tablée : Y'a encore des petits gâteaux ?  
Sanae : Oui, c'est moi qui les ai fait !  
Kojiro : Ceci explique l'aspect…  
Sanae : Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes biscuits !  
Coach : Allons, allons…  
Sanae et Kojiro : Gomen sensei !  
Kirin : C'est effrayant ce qu'une tasse de thé peut faire aux gens…  
_2K : Tu crois qu'elle l'a drogué ?_   
Kirin : J'ose pas demander… Je suis encore chez elle pour le moment…  
_2K : La survie est importante c'est vrai… Surtout si elle comprend la mienne !_   
Kirin : En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je tiens à déclarer que Lied m'a grandement secondé lors de son écriture …  
_2K : Traduisez "Lied m'a arraché l'ordi des mains et l'a gardé farouchement le temps de taper les passages qui l'intéressaient"_   
Kirin : 2K, chut . J'ai rien dit hein ! Ensuite vous interprétez comme vous voulez …  
_2K : Bref, ce qu'elle veut dire c'est juste qu'elle décline toute responsabilité . Pas que ça changera beaucoup de d'habitude hein …_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 : Mais bien sûr…  
2 : Rooooh Kojiro, c'que tu peux être médisant .  
3 : Notez l'ironie svp .  
4 : De vrais paparazzi quoi …  
  



	13. Chap12 : En avant, il faut foncer droit ...

Je t'aime moi non plus   
  


Chapitre 12 : En avant, il faut foncer droit au but … 

  
  
  
Le mot de l'auteur  
  
Kirin : Et voilà, on est de retour !!  
Kojiro : On ?  
Kirin : Ben vi … Lied, Kineko et moua !  
Kojiro : Pasque maintenant, il y a deux folles pour t'épauler dans tes conneries ?!?  
Kin' : Toi fais attention ou … ou …  
Kojiro : Ou ?  
Kin' : Ou je fais l'attaque chatouilles !!!  
Kojiro : … …   
Kin' : Bon d'accord, ça marche pas … Je vais écrire des fics sur toi !!!  
Lied : Kin', tu viens de dire que tu connais pas la série …  
Kin' : M'en fous, je ferai un univers alternatif !!  
Belzy : Kirin, tu sais que tes copines sont graves ?  
Lied : … mémémé … Belzy … T T  
Belzy : Nan, pas toi . Toi j't'aime bien . T'as essayé de m'aider pour mon lemon . Mon lemon que Kirin a pouillé . (regard accusateur)  
Lied : ^___^ … … vilaine Kirin .  
Kirin : Oh c'est bon, vous allez me lâcher oui avec cette histoire de lemon …  
Lied et Belzy : NAN !!  
Kin' : Eh bé … Je savais pas que Lied avait la rancune tenace .  
Lied : C'est pas de la rancune, c'est le traumatisme !!  
Kirin : Ouais et ben t'as le traumatisme Duracell, hein …  
Lied : ???  
Kirin : Et ça dure, et ça dure …  
Kojiro : … … Je vois que le temps n'a rien arrangé .  
Seifer : Tu savais pas que ça empirait avec l'âge ?  
Kirin : gnagnagna … Arrêtons de perdre du temps …  
Seifer : Pourrais-je te faire remarquer que c'est toi qui nous en fait perdre justement ?  
Kirin : Nan .  
Kin' : Mais pourquoi j'ai presque aucune ligne ?!?  
Kirin : Pasque tu dessinais et donc tu contribuais pas beaucoup à la discussion .  
Kin' : Mais … Lied, elle lisait !  
Kirin : Oui mais elle, je peux plus ou moins anticiper ce qu'elle risque de me dire (ou de me reprocher) . Avec toi, la ligne télépathique est à sens unique .  
Kin' : Ah oui, c'est vrai . A ce sujet d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais retenir un peu tes ondes …  
Kirin : Ça veut dire que j'aurai pas mon Vincent (FF7) en sailor fuku ?  
Kin' : Bingo .  
Lied : Et c'est moi qui suis obsessionelle ?!?  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
A bout de souffle, éreintés et à moitié morts de fatigue, Sorimachi et Wakashimazu se vautrèrent sur le sol sans se soucier de la terre ou des cailloux .  
Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Sanae puisse être aussi rancunière, ni aussi intransigeante . Il faut dire que Kojiro ne s'était pas fait prier non plus pour prendre part à leur "punition" .  
  
* * *  
  
_- Quoi ?!?  
- Mais … Mais c'est injuste !! clama Kazuki en voyant les programmes d'entraînement que leur tendait Sanae  
Entraînements . Avec un "s" . Un pour eux, un pour les autres, qui pour une fois filèrent sans mot dire, de peur de se retrouver sur l'autre entraînement .  
  
Leur douce manager les toisa d'un regard froid .  
- Ça vous pose un problème ?  
- Mais … Mais … On va jamais y arriver !!  
- Avec la bonne motivation, on peut toujours y arriver .  
- Mais … Tu … Tu ne pourras pas surveiller les autres !! Et puis … et puis …  
- Si c'est ça qui vous inquiète, rassurez-vous, Kojiro a gentiment accepté de superviser votre entraînement .  
Très pâles, les deux compères jetèrent un regard furtif à leur capitaine qui leur adressa un sourire tout en crocs .  
- Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi nous et pas Takeshi ?!? protesta Ken  
- Qu'est-ce que Takeshi a à voir là-dedans ? s'enquit Sanae  
- Ben …  
- Ken, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que Takeshi était mêlé à tout ça .  
- ben … Il était …  
Une petite veine saillit sur le front de la lycéenne .  
- Ken, Kazuki, 10 tours de terrain !!  
- Mais j'ai rien dit moi !!  
- 15 tours !!!!   
- Chef oui chef !!! couinèrent les deux joueurs avant de s'exécuter à la vue des flammes qui entouraient leur manager_  
  
* * *  
  
- Hep hep hep, où vous croyez aller comme ça vous deux ?   
Ken et Kazuki se tournèrent vers leur capitaine, fourbus .  
- Ben … Chez nous ?  
- Mauvaise réponse . Vous allez nettoyer la salle et les ballons . rétorqua ce dernier un mauvais sourire aux lèvres  
Avec un gémissement qui n'eut aucun effet, ils se dirigèrent à pas lents vers le local sous le regard inflexible de Hyuga .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Mr. Takahashi, coach de son état, tranquillement installé à son kotatsu1 , repensait à l'entraînement de ce jour tout en sirotant son thé .  
Il fallait dire que la journée avait été riche en évènements .  
En se rendant jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, il avait surpris une étrange rumeur selon laquelle Nakazawa et Hyuga sortiraient ensemble . Rumeur coroborée par une photo criante de vérité placardée en plein couloir .  
A son arrivée, la vue de Sorimachi et Wakashimazu en train de faire des tours de terrain, les chevilles lestées de poids, suivis de Hyuga cravache en main l'avait peu surpris . Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas une cravache mais une baguette de bambou2, mais l'effet restait le même . Et puis une cravache avait quand même un bien meilleur visuel … enfin bref …  
Connaissant la réputation de ces deux zozos, l'air sombre de Nakazawa en train de surveiller le reste de l'équipe dans un silence à couper au couteau et le rictus sur les lèvres de Hyuga en train de courser les deux sus-nommés ne l'avaient guère étonné . Il suffisait d'avoir un peu de logique pour comprendre l'affaire . Surtout après avoir eu vent de la splendide idée du rendez-vous qu'avaient eu les deux olibrius .  
Oui bon, d'accord, il avait eu un peu pitié d'eux en les voyant se faire malmener de la sorte mais … Il n'était pas au courant lorsqu'il avait pris la photo . C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas obligé de la coller en douce dans les couloirs mais … Ils formaient un si joli couple .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Plus haut, nom d'un chien !!! Comment tu veux attraper le ballon sinon ?!? Saute plus haut !!  
- J'veux bien mais j'peux pas !! protesta Ken à son capitaine qui lui décochait ballon sur ballon  
A la décharge du gardien de la Toho, il fallait dire qu'il aurait eu bien du mérite à arrêter les tirs de Kojiro quand on voyait ses chevilles lestées de 2,5kg chacune .  
De son côté, l'état de Kazuki n'était guère plus reluisant .  
Harcelé par Sanae, qui avait laissé les rênes de l'entraînement normal à Takahashi-sensei au grand soulagement des autres joueurs, il s'efforçait de franchir la course d'obstacles qu'elle avait préparé spécialement à son attention .  
Le reste de l'équipe jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil oblique à leurs deux malheureux camarades et aux supplices qu'ils enduraient depuis maintenant trois jours avant de se jurer de ne jamais au grand jamais se montrer aussi con qu'eux .  
  
Takahashi-sensei se râcla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout ce petit monde .  
- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai ici le programme des éliminatoires !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Le lendemain …  
  
- Merci mon dieu merci mon dieu merci mon dieu … répétait inlassablement Kazuki les yeux ciel et les mains jointes  
- Sorimachi, je t'ai déjà dit que "coach" me suffisait largement . rétorqua l'entraîneur un sourire moqueur aux lèvres  
Il avait fini par prendre le duo en pitié et avait assigné Nakazawa à la préparation du match éliminatoire à venir . La jeune fille était donc partie en reconnaissance laissant la séance aux bonnes mains de Takahashi-sensei, qui avait aussitôt décrété une réduction de peine à la déception de Kojiro et au contentement de Ken et Kazuki .  
L'enseignant avait fait valoir qu'à moitié morts de fatigue, les deux joueurs seraient plutôt inutiles sur le terrain, ce qui n'était pas une option . Même Hyuga avait dû se mettre de son côté pour une fois, bien qu'il reste convaincu qu'ils n'auraient besoin ni de l'un ni de l'autre pour un match contre Kouzu .  
  
Une fois les exercices déterminés, Takahashi-sensei les quitta pour aller se préparer son thé rituel, il paraissait qu'il avait besoin de sa dose pour les supporter une séance complète .  
Ken et Kazuki en profitèrent pour s'écrouler sur le banc le plus proche .  
- Eh vous deux, à l'entraînement ! les rappela à l'ordre Kojiro  
Avec moults simagrées et après force menaces de la part de leur capitaine, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs camarades sur le terrain .  
Pendant un long moment, un silence quasi-religieux régna, jusqu'à ce que le coach appelle Kojiro .  
Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux .  
- Ah c'est malin, ça !!  
- Sanae a pas arrêté d'être sur notre dos à cause de vous !  
- Mais aussi, vous aviez besoin de coller cette photo sur le panneau d'affichage ? s'enquit Takeshi  
- Mais c'est pas moi !! protestèrent les deux compères en chœur avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, interdits  
- C'était pas toi ? demanda Kazuki  
- Non, je croyais que c'était toi . rétorqua son ami  
- …  
- …  
- On s'est fait punir pour un truc qu'on n'a pas fait ?!? s'époumonèrent-ils  
- C'est dingue ! Faut aller protester !! s'exclama Kazuki en levant le poing au ciel  
- Qui va vous croire ? demanda Hattori, son air sceptique reflété sur le visage de tous les membres de la Toho  
- Et meeeeerdeuh …  
  
- Alors, Toho, prêts à vous faire laminer ? intervint soudain une voix bien connue de Takeshi et Ken  
- Kira-sensei, vous dites ça chaque année et chaque année on vous met minables . rétorqua le gardien de but à leur ancien entraîneur  
  
Le coach de Meiwa souffla exaspéré .  
- Toujours aussi arrogant hein ? De toute façon, il faudra d'abord que vous gagniez votre premier match avant de vous vanter .  
- Bof, on joue contre Kouzu, on aura même pas à se forcer pour battre ces nuls .  
- Hey, Ken, on t'a jamais dit de pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ?   
- Tiens, Kaoru, t'es toujours à Meiwa ?  
- Tu m'étonnes, je n'aurais de cesse tant qu'on vous aura pas envoyé mordre la poussière !!  
- Ça veut dire que tu comptes redoubler jusqu'à tes 30 ans ? demanda Ken avec un sourire en coin  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ishizaki s'étira longuement . La vache, ça faisait du bien !  
Pfiou, il ne savait pour les autres mais lui, il était crevé !  
Tsubasa était bien gentil mais parfois il se demandait s'il ne se focalisait pas un peu trop sur le foot . Ils avaient pourtant gagné leur premier match . Mais non, voilà que leur capitaine leur ressortait un entraînement de derrière les fagots .  
Il sortait des vestiaires lorsqu'il vit trois silhouettes rôdant autour du terrain .  
- Eh, si c'est pour Tsubasa il est déjà parti, d'ailleurs, tout le monde est parti .  
- Eh bé, quel accueil .  
- Masao ! Kazuo ! Rugbyman !!  
Ce qui déclencha les fou-rires des jumeaux de la Hanawa et la colère du capitaine de la Hirado .  
- Rugbyman ?!? Quoi rugbyman ?!? C'est quoi ce surnom débile !!! brailla Hiroshi Jitoo  
- Alors qu'est-ce vous venez faire là ? s'enquit Ryo l'ignorant superbement  
- A ton avis ? On venait voir … commença Kazuo  
- … comment allaient nos rivaux favoris ! acheva Masao  
- Mouais, vous veniez nous espionner, quoi .  
Aussitôt les jumeaux Tachibana se répandirent en protestation avant d'abandonner .  
- Nous, oui …  
- … lui, non .  
- Euh, dites, vous pourriez arrêtez avec la stéréo, c'est légèrement perturbant . Et comment ça "lui non" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire d'autre ici ?   
Avant que l'un des frères puisse répondre, Jitoo intervint …  
- Mais si mais si ! Je proteste ! Moi aussi je suis venu pour espionner !!!  
- Ouais pour …  
- … espionner Sanae !  
- DE QUOI ?!? beugla Ryo  
- Ah, tiens, en parlant de Sanae, je l'ai pas vue, elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? demanda le colosse l'air de rien  
- C'est vrai, ça …  
- … elle est malade ?  
Ryo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se massa le front . Entre les jumeaux en stéréo et la grosse brute, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire . Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller se poser et manger un bout et … … *tilt*  
- Ecoutez les gars, vous savez, j'aimerais **_vraiment_** vous renseigner mais là, je sors d'un entraînement crevant alors je n'aspire qu'à une chose, me poser et me lester l'estomac .  
Les jumeaux haussèrent un sourcil amusé, reconnaissant la tactique à cent coudées .  
Jitoo, paniqué à l'idée de n'avoir aucun nouvelle de sa dulcinée, goba appât, hameçon et ligne .  
- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer chez toi ? On pourrait aller … euh … Tu connais un bon resto ? On t'invite !!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
triii triii triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!  
Le coup de sifflet final retentit, marquant la fin de la rencontre Meiwa-Toho .  
L'affrontement avait été rude et il était certain que les joueurs de Meiwa avaient fait des progrès indéniables, mais ils avaient dû s'incliner sur un score de 2 à 1 .  
  
- Eh bien, vous vous êtes bien améliorés depuis l'an dernier . commenta Ken  
- Pas autant que vous, on dirait . répondit Johji avec une petite grimace de déconvenue  
- Oh nous, on n'a pas beaucoup de mérite . rétorqua Onizuka  
- Ouais, c'est surtout grâce à notre manager . ajouta Eiichiro  
- A ce sujet …   
- Oui ?  
- La silencieuse à côté de Mr Takahashi, ce serait pas la copine d'Ozora ?  
- Si .  
- Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ?  
- C'est elle, notre manager .  
- Comment vous avez fait ?  
- Tu veux pas savoir .  
- C'est drôle, remarqua Kaoru, dans mes souvenirs, elle était vachement plus agitée .  
- C'est parce qu'on lui a pas encore donné une raison de s'agiter . fit Kazuki  
- A ce point ?   
- Encore pire .  
Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Sanae choisit cet instant pour abandonner son mode silencieux …  
- HEY, LES MOLLASSONS !! LE MATCH EST FINI ! VOUS COMPTEZ RESTER SUR LE TERRAIN JUSQU'AU DEGEL ?!?  
  
Comme un seul homme, les joueurs de Toho abandonnèrent leurs adversaires ébaubis, attrapèrent leurs affaires et s'en furent sous la houlette attentive de Nakazawa, tandis que leur coach, tirait des plans sur la comète pour les matchs à venir lors des éliminatoires régionales .  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
Une passe, un crochet et on a gagné !! **

  
  
Sanae : Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai …  
Kojiro : Mais qui leur a donné les paroles de ce générique foireux ?!?  
Lied : Rassure-toi en te disant qu'il a été fait pour Tsubaka, pas pour toi .  
Kojiro : Ah, je vois, du sur-mesure en somme .  
Kirin : Voilà c'est ça .  
Ken / Kazuki : Pourquoi vous êtes méchantes avec nooouuuus ?!?  
Lied : …  
Kirin : Ben … On pouvait pas vous laisser vous foutre de notre couple préféré impunément, non ? Non, ne répondez pas à cette question !  
Lied : Je tiens à dire que l'idée de la punition ne vient pas de moi !  
Kirin : Menteuse, on a eu l'idée ensemble hier soir !!  
Lied : Eh ! Arrête ou ils vont se mettre à me taper !! Surtout Takeshi … Après tout c'est son chéri-à-venir que tu martyrises …  
Kirin : Mais non mais non …  
Takeshi : T T Sanaeeeeee !! Elles recommencent à m'embêteeeer !!!  
Sanae : Mais vous n'avez pas honte ?

Kirin / Lied : C'est bon la honte3 . ^____^  
Seifer : Irrécupérables .  
Lied : Tiens, un revenant !  
Kirin : Seifer, tu le vois mon marteau ?  
Seifer : J'ai compris, je la boucle .  
Lied (à Ken et Kazuki) : De toute façon, vous l'avez bien cherché !  
Ken / Kazuki : Mais c'est même pas nouuuuus !!! Mais dites-leur, coach !!!!  
Coach Takahashi : … Je ne suis au courant de rien .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 : Kotatsu = table basse où l'on peut mettre une couverture chauffante entre les pieds et le plateau, très courante au Japon  
2 : Les séquelles d'avoir eu un entraîneur violent, soulard et fervent partisan de la férule  
3 : ©Senoble  
  
Notes supplémentaires : Masao et Kazuo Tachibana de Hanawa (James et Jason Derrick de la Hotdog en vf) + Jiito Hiroshi de Hirado (Clifford Yuma en vf)  
  



	14. Chap13 : Ca n'est qu'une chanson d'ami

Chapitre 13 : Ça n'est qu'une chanson d'ami … 

Le mot de l'auteur

_Attention attention ! Tout le monde sur le qui-vive ! L'auteur et sa complice ont peu dormi depuis 3 nuits, se sont dopé au sucre toute la journée (500g de M&M's en un après-midi), au thé et écoutent Kyo en boucle depuis 13h . L'alerte maximum a été enclenchée !  
Bishonen, tous aux abris !  
_  
Kirin : Bah quoi ? Où kissont les chouchous ? Kojiro groar de moua ?  
_2K : Je crois qu'ils ont entendu sucre et vous dans la même phrase et se sont sauvés en courant . Comme je les comprends . Je ferais pareil si je pouvais …_  
Lied : Ouais ben le sucre, le sucre, c'est bien gentil mais en attendant les idées foireuses j'en ai plus !  
_2K : Ah ça, fallait pas tout utiliser d'un coup la première nuit, hein …_  
Lied : C'est pas ma faute si y'a fallu rattraper le temps perdu avec Kin' et Kirin ! Et pis on bosse ! Enfin … JE bosse .  
Kirin : Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, je me remets sur mes fics .  
Lied : Gentille fille . Et n'oublie pas, tu dois retravailler sur ta fic DragonQuest et … Oh pu…naise !  
Kirin : Quoi ? Quoi ?  
Idée foireuse dansant la macarena : I'll be baaack !  
Lied, magazines Magnolia en mains, dansant et chantant à tue-tête : Les maaaagnoliiiiaaaas ! Par centaiiiiineuuuh ! Les magnoliaaaaaahh ! Sont toujours lààà !  
Kirin : … … a peur …  
_2K : … Je veux partir loin d'ici . (regarde Lied se trémoussant toujours) TRES loin d'ici ._  
Ken / Kazuki : euh … s'il vous plaît ?  
Kirin ?  
Ken / Kazuki : Est-ce que vous pourriez continuer avec l'histoire pasque là on est un peu beaucoup en train d'en prendre pour notre grade alors ce serait sympa si on pouvait passer à autre chose …  
Seifer : Des masos, je vous dis, des masos .  
Kirin : … … ¬ ¬ BOUM (coup d'marteau qui fait mal)

PS : Saloperie de ffnet qui bousille toujours la mise en pageeeuuuuuh !  
Si vous voulez voir la vraie la bonne mise en page allez sur fanfic-fr

o o o o o o o o o

Ryo machonnait le bout de son crayon l'air pensif .  
Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Sanae . Il pourrait aller demander à Tsubasa mais ça l'embêtait d'aller voir son capitaine juste pour lui poser des questions sur sa petite amie .  
Bon, c'était décidé, si d'ici la fin du mois elle ne donnait pas signe de vie, il l'appellerait .  
Il avait même une excuse toute prête : savoir si elle avait bien reçu sa carte .  
Mouais … Sauf que ça l'abuserait sans doute pas . Oh et puis zut, il avait encore un peu de temps . Il lui restait juste à espérer qu'il recevrait de ses nouvelles avant .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Machinalement, elle relut la carte de Ryo, puis toutes les autres . Il y avait une jolie lettre parfumée de Yukari, une méga-carte de ses amis de Nankatsu, il y avait même une carte à confettis de la part de Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi, bien qu'elle soit persuadée que l'idée venait des deux premiers . Sans oublier Kojiro . Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir .

o o o

_- Bon anniversaire Sanae-nee-san !  
Etonnée, elle regarda les petits qui se tenaient devant elle, leurs petits bras chargés, persuadée qu'elle avait mal entendu .  
- Tiens nee-san, ça c'est de moi ! clama la petite Natsuko en lui tendant un collier en perles de rocailles  
- Et ça c'est le mien et celui de Takeru !  
Avec un gentil sourire elle prit la carte faite maison et les origamis que les plus grands avaient réalisé .  
- Et ça, c'est le cadeau de nii-san . ajouta son aîné en tendant un petit paquet plat. Mais faut pas lui dire que je t'ai dit, souffla-t-il  
Un peu étonnée que le Tigre lui ait offert quelque chose, elle prit le paquet avec un hochement de tête et embrassa les petits en les remerciant .  
- Mais … Comment saviez-vous que c'était mon anniversaire ?  
Takeru jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, histoire de vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls avant de se pencher vers leur baby-sitter et de murmurer sur un ton ultra-confidentiel …  
- C'est Kojiro-nii-san qui nous l'a dit . _

o o o

Le temps de revenir à la maison, elle s'était remise de sa surprise . Après tout, il avait sans doute entendu Ken, Takeshi et Kazuki parler de son anniversaire, encore qu'elle se demandât comment ils l'avaient trouvé . Mais pourquoi lui offrir un cadeau ? Elle avait ouvert le papier avec soin et découvert dans une joli cadre en bambou … une photo … Non, LA photo . Cela ne faisait aucun doute . Son bras à celui de Kojiro, l'autre serrant l'ours en peluche contre elle tandis que Kitty pointait son nez derrière le capitaine de la Toho . C'était vrai qu'elle s'était bien amusée à ce rendez-vous . Plus qu'à aucun autre rendez-vous avec …  
Aussitôt son sourire se flétrit . Son regard se porta sur le petit tas de lettres et cartes d'anniversaire et elle se prit à penser à cette fameuse lettre . Ou plus exactement à l'absence de lettre . Elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforçant de retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait perler sous ses paupières .  
Une explication, il devait y avoir une explication pour qu'il ne lui ait pas écrit . Ne pas penser, ne pas penser . Elle devait se concentrer sur … sur … elle était manager de Toho, elle devait garder toute sa tête pour les prochains matchs et … matchs ? Mais oui, le tournoi, les éliminatoires ! Qu'elle était bête, avec les éliminatoires régionales qui se profilaient à l'horizon, c'était normal qu'il n'ait pas pensé à lui écrire . C'était tout lui ça, dès qu'un match approchait, Tsubasa oubliait tout le reste . C'était normal .  
Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à y croire ?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kojiro fusillait son manuel du regard . Quelque chose n'allait pas . Il n'arrivait à mettre son doigt dessus mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait .  
Il fit le tour de ce qu'il aurait pu oublier . Ses devoirs étaient faits, il n'avait pas oublié ses livres, son bento l'attendait dans son casier, il était passé voir le prof principal à la pause … Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas .  
A la pause-déjeuner, il s'étonna de ne pas voir Sanae mais après tout, il se pouvait qu'elle ait des choses à faire comme cela arrivait de temps à autre .  
La sensation qu'un grain de sable s'était glissé dans l'engrenage continua cependant de le tarauder tout le reste de la journée .

Lorsqu'il fit son entrée au vestiaire, Nakazawa n'était pas encore là et à l'instar de ses co-équipiers, il se dépêcha de se changer avant qu'elle ne fasse une de ces apparitions-éclairs dont elle avait le secret .  
Puis la première anomalie se produisit . Sanae arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, ce qui en soit était étonnant, en poussant simplement la porte . Pas de porte fracassée contre le mur, pas de vocifération à l'encontre de ces lambins du club de foot qu'elle devait baby-sitter . Rien .  
C'était à tel point non-Sanae que tous les joueurs, coach y compris, dévisagèrent la jeune fille, étrangement silencieuse, comme si un alien avait atterri juste sous leur nez .  
Sentant le poids des regards sur elle, Sanae releva la tête avant de demander un brin agressive …  
- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
- …  
- Au lieu de me regarder, allez plutôt faire un ou deux tours de terrain, puisque vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire !  
Ouf, tout était repassé à la normale .  
Jusqu'à la deuxième anomalie .  
L'entraînement s'était déroulé dans des conditions à peu près habituelles bien que plus calmes qu'à l'ordinaire . En se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, Onizuka avait, comme chaque jour, posé sur un ton pétillant la question qui ne manquait jamais de faire réagir leur manager .  
- Alors, Sanae, tu me les donnes tes mensurations ?  
- 85-60-75 . répondit cette dernière sur un ton morne et aussi vivant qu'un poisson à l'air libre depuis 24 heures  
- … Tu … Tu blagues, hein ? demanda Eikichi  
Sanae ne répondit pas, se contentant de ramasser son sac avant de s'éloigner sans même dire au revoir .  
Un grand silence s'abattit sur les joueurs, jusqu'à ce que Kazuki le brise, résumant le sentiment commun .  
- Houston, on a un problème .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sanae rajouta une petite croix sur son calendrier accroché au mur . Plus que quelques jours avant le Jour Blanc1 . Une vingtaine de jours auparavant, elle avait envoyé une boîte de chocolats maison à Tsubasa, espérant qu'il la recevrait pour la Saint Valentin .  
Le Jour Blanc était son dernier espoir . D'une certaine manière, elle verrait enfin la place qu'elle tenait réellement dans son cœur .  
A présent, elle vivait dans l'attente fébrile du 14 mars qui marquerait un tournant décisif sur sa relation avec le capitaine de la Nankatsu .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le regard abattu, Sanae ouvrit son casier, y déposa ses chaussons, mit ses chaussures et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le terrain de foot .  
Le Jour Blanc était maintenant passé de trois jours . Bien sûr, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'était pas à un jour près mais maintenant elle n'avait plus d'espoir de recevoir quoique ce fut de la part de Tsubasa .  
Et le fait d'avoir reçu des cadeaux de la part des joueurs de la Toho n'arrangeait en rien son vague-à-l'âme .  
En ouvrant son casier, trois jours plus tôt, elle y avait trouvé une magnifique orchidée pourpre avec un petit ruban noué autour de la tige et une petite carte où était griffonné un tigre . Ou du moins elle pensait que c'était sensé représenter un tigre, Kojiro étant meilleur footballeur que dessinateur de toute évidence . Et sous la fleur se trouvait, soigneusement pliée, une veste assortie à son jogging de l'école, frappée aux armes de la Toho et avec sur le dos l'inscription "MOT Manager Officiel de la Toho" . Elle était certaine que l'équipe s'était côtisée pour la remercier des chocolats qu'elle avait amené . Mais pourquoi Kojiro lui avait-il acheté quelque chose ? Bon d'accord, elle avait offert une boîte de chocolats et de petits gâteaux à sa famille mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de lui rendre la pareille . Surtout une aussi belle fleur . En cette saison, cela avait dû lui coûter les yeux de la tête .  
Mais toutes les attentions de son équipe, car elle considérait désormais la Toho comme **son** équipe, au même titre que Nankatsu, ne pouvaient lui faire oublier que la personne qui lui était chère n'avait pas eu la moindre pensée pour elle .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kojiro paya les billets d'un geste coléreux avant de se rendre sur le quai pour attendre le train .  
Plus il y pensait, plus cela le mettait en rogne .  
Cette idiote ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Pensait-elle qu'ils s'en fichaient ? Qu'**il** s'en fichait ? Ou peut-être pensait-elle qu'ils étaient aveugles ?  
Qu'elle le voulut ou non, elle était un membre à part entière de l'équipe de Toho maintenant !  
Depuis le temps qu'elle s'occupait d'eux, elle aurait dû comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux, leur faire confiance . Elle aurait dû leur parler !  
Oui mais leur parler de quoi ? lui souffla une petite voix tandis qu'il s'installait dans un wagon . Personnellement, il la voyait mal leur déballer sa vie et ses problèmes personnels .  
Bon d'accord, elle n'avait peut-être pas à tout leur raconter mais … mais …  
Ça l'énervait d'avoir dû avoir recours à ses frères et sœur pour apprendre ce qui n'allait ces derniers temps . C'est que tout le monde s'inquiétait . Voilà près de deux semaines que la furie n'était plus elle-même .  
Et l'autre là … Ce … Ce … Cet abruti ! Est-ce qu'il se rendait seulement compte de ce qu'il lui faisait ?  
Kojiro prit une profonde inspiration . Calme . Il devait être calme . A son arrivée, il devait pouvoir parler à Ozora, pas lui en coller une d'office et demander des explications après .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryo échangea un regard perturbé avec ses équipiers .  
Ils étaient tranquillement en train de s'entraîner lorsqu'un ouragan avait débarqué sur leur terrain et plus directement sur leur capitaine.  
Il se rapprocha des deux adversaires histoire d'entendre ce qui se disait .

- On peut savoir quel est ton problème ? cracha Kojiro en enfonçant plusieurs fois son index dans la poitrine de Tsubasa, le forcant à reculer d'un pas à chaque fois .  
- De quoi tu parles, Hyuga ?  
Ce dernier manqua s'étrangler de rage  
- De quoi je parle ? DE QUOI JE PARLE ?

Puis un deuxième ouragan avait suivi, certes moins impressionnant mais on ne pouvait guère demander à Kumi d'être effrayante. Exaspérante, oui, évaporée, okay, énervante et crispante sans problème, saoûlante à l'occasion mais effrayante… non.  
- Puisqu'il te dit qu'il sait pas, espèce de brute ! piailla la jeune fille. Laisse mon … Laisse Tsubasa tranquille !

Heureusement pour l'inconsciente, Yukari, charitable, se précipita sur elle et l'entraîna au loin avant qu'elle aussi ne se retrouve face à la fureur du tigre.  
Ryo grimaca, de mémoire de joueur, une seule fille avait provoqué le tigre et avait survécu. Et Kumi n'était définitivement pas de la trempe de …

- DE SANAE, DEBILE ! JE TE PARLES DE SANAE ET DE TON COMPORTEMENT AVEC ELLE !  
Sanae ? C'était nouveau ça . Depuis quand Hyuga appelait Sanae de façon si familière ? Et qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec le foot ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec Tsubasa et le capitaine de la To… _tilt_  
Kojiro Hyuga, capitaine de la Toho, résidant à Tokyo2 .  
Sanaé, manager d'une équipe de foot, résidant à Tokyo3 .  
Un plus un égal deux et y'en avait une qui avait omis des informations confidentielles de première importance .

- Enfin, Hyuga, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais faudrait te faire soigner . Quant à Sanae, ça ne te regarde pas, c'est moi son petit ami, pas toi . Alors tu n'as pas besoin de te servir d'elle comme excuse pour venir m'enquiquiner . Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?  
La réponse de Tsubasa n'eut pas l'heur de plaire au Tigre qui l'empoigna par le t-shirt et leva le poing, prêt à frapper .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Affalée sur le canapé, Sanae zappait sur la télé . Jusqu'à présent, aucun programme n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux . Une histoire de canard transformé en ballerine … zap … mon dieu … les pokechoses … zap oh … un type en justaucorps-collants qui fait trois tours sur un fauteuil … ah oui, c'était cette vieille série euh … avec le robot-vache géant … zap Tiens ? Il y avait même un dessin animé sur le foot maintenant ? Wild Striker ? Tiens, le bourrin de service lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un . Ah oui, Kojiro avait loupé l'entraînement et personne ne savait pourquoi … et … Ri-di-cu-le . Comme si un collégien pouvait vraiment faire ça . Comme si on pouvait vraiment faire ça tout court d'ailleurs .  
- Sanae, téléphone pour toi !  
A l'appel de sa mère, son doigt s'arrêta au dessus du bouton .  
Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre . Et si … Et si c'était …  
Jetant la télécommance sur le canapé, elle s'élança et arracha presque le combiné des mains de sa mère .  
- Allo ?  
- Sanae, salut !  
Aussitôt son excitation retomba comme un soufflé .  
- Ah, bonsoir Ryo …

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kojiro se dirigea vers l'école d'un pas réticent . Le capitaine absent à l'entraînement sans avertissement préalable, à moins de d'une semaine des éliminatoires régionales … Les questions allaient tomber sec .  
Si au moins il avait pu tirer quelque satisfaction de son escapade …

o o o

_Son poing s'était arrêté à quelques millimètres du visage d'Ozora qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés . Sanae n'allait déjà pas apprécier qu'il se soit mêlé de ses affaires, à plus forte raison si il refaisait le portrait de cet abruti, et de deux, ce genre d'impulsion risquait de le laisser sur le banc de touche au propre comme au figuré pour les nationales .  
A sa décharge, il fallait ajouter qu'à son geste agressif, le reste de l'équipe s'était ramené, prêt à défendre leur capitaine . Et il avait beau être costaud pour son âge, se retrouver avec une quinzaine d'adversaires sur le paletot, très peu pour lui . Il avait donc lâché le capitaine de Nankatsu et s'était éloigné sous les regards hostiles .  
Avant de quitter le terrain, il se tourna une dernière fois pour voir ce dernier au centre de l'attention, ou plutôt devrait-on dire au centre des attentions de la dinde gloussant à qui mieux-mieux . Il ne put retenir un rictus méprisant .  
- Je savais que t'étais qu'un pauvre type mais t'es encore plus grave que je le pensais si c'est avec **ça** que tu l'as remplacée . déclara-t-il en mettant l'emphase sur le ça . Minable . cracha-t-il avant de partir, pour de bon cette fois-ci_

o o o

A peine avait-il franchi l'enceinte que Wakashimazu lui tombait dessus .  
- Yo, Captain ! T'étais où samedi ? On t'a attendu, tu sais !  
- Quelque chose à faire . marmonna Kojiro  
- Ah ouais ? Ben ça devait être vachement important pour que tu loupes l'entraînement . Le coach était fou, j'espère que t'as une bonne explication .

Soudain, on lui tapota l'épaule, sans trop de douceur .  
- Kojiro, je peux te parler, une minute ...  
Oups ... Pas bon ... Sanae avait l'air de mauvaise humeur . Elle avait du être mise au courant de sa visite à Tsubasa . Zut, il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir le lui cacher indéfiniment mais il avait espéré qu'elle ne l'apprendrait que le plus tard possible .  
Faisant signe à Ken qu'il le rejoindrait en classe, il suivit sa manager dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes .

- Alors ?  
- Alors ? Alors ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller à Nankatsu faire ce cinema ? Et Tsubasa …  
- Oh je t'en prie . Ozora survivra . Je ne lui ai infligé aucune blessure mortelle . Si ce n'est peut-être à son ego .  
- Comment ... Comment tu ... Comment je ... je ...  
- Et je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter . Quelqu'un comme ça y'a longtemps que je l'aurai largué ... Tu parles d'un égoïste ... Il n...  
- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Tu ...  
- J'en sais assez pour dire que tu mérites mieux que ça ! Tu mérites quelqu'un qui tienne à toi ! Pas comme lui !  
- Comme qui alors ? Comme Takeshi ? Comme Ryo ? COMME QUI ?  
- COMME MOI !  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...  
- ... Laisse tomber et oublie cette partie de la discussion, ok … marmonna Kojiro avant de se détourner pour filer en cours, laissant derrière lui une Sanae ébahie .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !  
D'ami pas d'amour**

Kirin : Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça, on y croit .  
Lied: I… Il… Il l'a faiiiiiiiiit ! YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
(lancé de confettis et feux d'artifices en fond)  
Lied, les yeux plein d'étoiles : A y est ! C'est plus qu'une question de temps et de nouveaux chapi…  
Kojiro : NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Je refuse d'être ridiculisé plus longtemps! c'est outrageant ! Humiliant ! C'est… c'est…  
Kirin : L'amouuuuuuuuuuuuur !  
Ryo : Excusez-moi mais j'ai pas tout compris …  
Kirin / Lied : C'est normal !  
Ryo : Eh oh ! Dites tout de suite que vous me prenez pour un idiot !  
Kirin : Mais on t'aime bien quand même, tu sais .  
Ryo : C'est vr… EH !  
Kojiro : De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu avais un rôle important dans cette histoire débile .  
Lied : …  
Kojiro : Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ?  
Kirin : …  
Kojiro : … Je veux l'asile politique .  
Sanae : Où ça ?  
Kojiro : Je sais pas . N'importe où mais je veux l'asile politique . Cette fic est en train de devenir un refuge à rebuts de Nankatsu .  
Ryo : HEY !  
Sanae : Kojiro, tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir dit ce que je pense avoir entendu que tu as dit .  
Lied : Roooh mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être mauvais, c'est pas possible .  
Ken : Ah la la …  
Kazuki : Pour les petits, c'est mal parti, hein ?  
Kojiro : Vos gueules, traîtres !

1 : Le Jour Blanc est une de ces obscures traditions étrangères que les Japonais ont dégotées que même dans le pays d'origine (en l'occurrence la France) on s'en souvient pas . Il s'agit du pendant de la Saint Valentin . Au Japon à la Saint Valentin, les filles, le plus souvent, offrent des chocolats à l'élu(e) de leur cœur et à leurs ami(e)s proches (pour noyer le poisson) et un mois plus tard, le Jour Blanc, ceux qui ont reçu des chocolats offrent quelque chose en retour (mais ce n'est pas une obligation) si les sentiments sont réciproques.  
2 : Bah oui, je l'avoue, je sais pas dans quelle ville se trouve le lycée Toho . Mais comme ils affrontent Meiwa lors des éliminatoires et que Meiwa était du côté de Tokyo (enfin, je crois) … En plus, ça expliquerait que la mère de Kojiro ait pu trouver un autre emploi plus facilement .  
3 : Bah oui bis . C'est quand même plus valorisant d'être muté à la capitale qu'à Pétaouchnok-les-oies .  
Attention ! Dans les deux cas (Kojiro et Sanae), ils n'habitent pas sur Tokyo même mais dans une des banlieues de Tokyo . (par contre, me demandez pas de truc plus précis)


	15. Chap14 : Qu'est ce qui pourrait sauver

Chapitre 14 : Qu'est-ce qui pourrait sauver l'amour ?

**Kaoru** :: Pour répondre à tes questions ...  
_Question1 : Quand est-ce que Sanae va jeter Tsubasa comme une paire de chaussette?_   
- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre . Mais ça ne saurait tarder ... Encore un ou deux chapitres je pense ... ou trois ou quatre ... Tout va dépendre de l'inspiration .  
_Question2 : est-ce que tsubasa est au moins au courant que sanae est sa petite copine? Je pose la question parce que je connais tsubasa quoi. Tout dans le ballon et rien -sauf le ballon- dans la tête._  
- Vaguement . Très très vaguement . Pour lui une petite amie c'est quelqu'un qui l'aide à atteindre son but, le comprend et est prête à tout abandonner pour lui . Notons d'ailleurs que même à 20 ans (CT : Road to 2002), alors qu'il prévoie d'épouser Sanae, il a toujours la mentalité "le ballon est mon meilleur ami !" ... Ah, non je suis méchante, il a élargi ses vues maintenant c'est "le ballon et le terrain sont mes meilleurs amis !" . Ca fait plaisir pour ses co-équipiers et les autres .  
_Parce que si c'est non, sanae n'aurait plus besoin d'attendre de le jeter pour sauter dans les bras de Koujirou  
_ - Ah ... Problème d'OOC ... On en fait déjà pas mal mais Sanae se jetant sans vergogne dans les bras de Hyuga (ennemi attitré de Nankatsu), ça serait un peu fort ... surtout que la première fois qu'il se sont vus, elle a failli aller sur le terrain pour lui refaire le portrait ...  
_Question 3: à quand d'autre chapitre?_  
- ... ... oooooh un papillon !!! Sans rire ... Le prochain, ben le voilà ... pour le reste ... malheureusement je viens d'épuiser le peu de chapitres d'avance que j'avais donc ... je ne saurai faire de pronostic . Surtout au vu de mon rythme de production plutôt lamentable ...  
  
Le mot de l'auteur   
  
_Attention attention (bis repetita) !!  
La criminelle (Kirin : Je sais pas ce qu'on me reproche mais c'est pas moi !!) et son acolyte (Lied : Chuis une muse, j'vous dis !!!) ont ingurgité thé et sucre en grande quantité !  
_Kojiro : Ça les changera pas beaucoup .  
Seifer : Nan, Kojiro, t'as mal compris . Là il faut que tu demandes : Grande comment ?   
**_Très_**_ grande quantité .  
_Kojiro : Et ?  
Seifer : _soupir_ Ah la la, ces jeunots qui débarquent dans l'enfer des fanfics … Faut tout leur expliquer . Maintenant, tu poses la question : Encore pire que d'ordinaire ?  
_Oui .   
_Kojiro : Oh … Et là, je demande quoi ?  
Seifer : Là tu demandes rien et tu te casses ventre à terre … Avant qu'il soit trop tard …   
Lied : Mééheuuuuuuuu  
Kirin : Je proteste ! C'est de la disquirmi… dismirni… discirni…   
Lied : Discrimination ?   
Kirin : Voilà ! De la discrinimi…discriminina… Pareil que Liedou !!  
Lied : ;; Kirin, rassure-moi, dis-moi que c'est la fatigue qui se fait ressentir1 …   
Kirin : Mah pas du tout ! Je suis pas fagui… fita… fatiti … je suis pas crevée du tout !   
Kazuki : La vache, on est mal barrés .   
Kojiro : C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?   
Kazuki : Kojiro, t'as vu ce qu'elle écrit quand elle est en forme ? Imagine ce que ça risque de donner quand elle a les neurones en surchauffe !  
Kojiro (blanc comme un linge) : Je veux l'asile politique .   
Seifer : Tu crois qu'on n'a pas déjà essayé ?   
Ken : Euh … Moi je comprends pas … En quoi c'est de la discrimination ?   
Sanae : Tiens, c'est vrai ça .  
Kirin : C'est de la dicrimi… discimina …   
Lied : Discrimination .  
Kirin : Valà ! De la discri-chose cuté… culu … clutel …  
Lied : Cruel ?  
Kirin : Nan . Culut… tulu …   
Ken : Cthulu ?  
Lied : Cumulus ?  
Kirin : Nan .  
Kazuki : Curée ?  
Sanae : Curriculum ?  
Kirin : Nan .   
Takeshi : Culotté ?  
Kojiro : Cucurbitacée ? (voit les autres qui le regardent bizarrement) ben quoi ?  
Kirin : NAAAAN ! Cutlu… Culé… Comme quand on a de l'intrusi… de l'intitui… de l'in…  
Kojiro : Ah ben on va aller loin comme ça …  
Kirin : La ferme . De l'in…  
Lied : De l'instruction ?  
Kirin : Voilàààà !   
Sanae : … Culturel ?   
Kirin : Ouaaaaais ! C'est ça ! De la dismini…  
Tous : Discrimination !!  
Kirin : Oué, de la discranition culturationnelle …  
Sanae : De la discrimination culturelle ?   
Kirin : Ouéééé !!  
Lied : Kirin, tu sais que ça veut rien dire ?  
Kirin : C'est pas grave, ça fait classe !   
Lied : … … Je crois que t'as eu assez de thé pour la journée (confisque la tasse)  
Kirin : Maaaaaiiiiis !! Mon théééééé !!! T T

-----------------------------

- Tiens, voilà la furie !  
Sans un mot Sanae passa son chemin sans même faire mine de l'avoir entendu .   
Kojiro grinça des dents . D'accord, il s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas … Encore que … Si la manager n'était pas en forme les entraînements s'en ressentaient et donc, ça le regardait . Mouais … Enfin bref … C'était normal que Sanae lui en veuille un peu mais là ça frisait le ridicule . Une semaine ! Voilà une semaine qu'elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas ! Un jour, deux jours, passe encore mais une semaine ! Enfin, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir à la normale .   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Les joueurs de la Toho se dévisageaient . Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?   
Ça faisait quinze jours que Sanae ignorait leur capitaine . Et pourtant ce n'est pas qu'il faisait des efforts pour pas se faire remarquer .   
Entre les buts loupés, les passes qu'ils se prenaient en pleine poire, les remarques désobligeantes, les ordres qu'il prenait à contre-pied, Takahashi-sensei frôlait la crise de nerfs mais Sanae restait imperturbable .   
Bon, c'est sûr, au début 'avait été rigolo mais au début seulement . Jusqu'à ce que Kojiro se retourne pour passer ses nerfs sur eux .   
A présent, ils ne savaient plus vraiment ce qui était pire . Les voir s'enguirlander au risque de se retrouver pris entre le marteau et l'enclume ou bien qu'ils s'ignorent et faire les frais de leurs sautes d'humeur à tous les deux ?   
  
Ken se laissa aller au côté de Kazuki sur leur petit coin de pelouse à l'écart de la foule estudiantine .  
Chose extraordinaire, ni Kojiro ni Sanae n'était là . Pour une fois, il ne s'en plaindrait pas . Depuis deux semaines, la cohabitation entre ces deux là était devenue invivable . Et les bruits de couloirs qui circulaient sur eux ne facilitaient rien, loin de là .   
En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le bruit s'était répandu que le couple le plus en vue de Toho battait de l'aile .   
Rumeur furieusement démentie par les membres du Hyuga fanclub qui affirmaient que chaque jour, une fleur était déposée dans le casier de Nakazawa, sans nul doute de la main de Hyuga . Ce à quoi certains répliquaient que ça pouvait aussi être la preuve que le capitaine de la Toho avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner .   
- Tu sais, Kaz', le coup de la fleur dans le casier, c'était peut-être exagéré, non ?   
- ben je pense aussi mais … tu crois pas que ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça ?   
- Pardon ?  
- C'est bien toi qui a lancé cette rumeur, non ?   
- Pas du tout je croyais que c'était toi !2  
- Takeshi ?   
- Nan, ça lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit .   
- Eikichi et Takehiko ?  
- Kazuki, ils sont obsédés, pas suicidaires .   
- C'est vrai .   
- …  
- …  
- Tu crois que Kojiro … ?  
Les deux joueurs se regardèrent longuement .  
- Naaaaaaaaaan .   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Le grelot de l'entrée tinta sur une petite note cristalline .  
- Iraisshai … Oh, c'est toi Kojiro !!!3   
- Bonjour Hidaka-san .   
- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ken .   
- ben … euh je …  
- Allez vas-y, dis-le … Keeeeeen !  
Kojiro retint un sourire, cette petite comédie était devenue une sorte de rituel quotidien où le fleuriste essayait de le convaincre de l'appeler par son prénom .   
- Je renonce ! s'exclama le jeune homme avant de se lancer sur son sujet de prédilection . Enfin … Alors dis-moi, et le foot, ça se passe comment ?  
- Pas trop mal . On s'est qualifiés pour le championnat national .   
- Pas trop mal ?!? C'est super oui !! Allez, pour la peine, je t'offre les fleurs aujour…  
schniiikt Une truelle se planta au pied de la plante que Ken était en train de repoter, manquant de peu son auriculaire .  
- AYA !!! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!?  
  
Kojiro leva les yeux au ciel . Dire que c'était tous les jours comme ça, ou presque …  
  
_# # #  
  
Il observa son but d'un air calculateur . Rien ne le ferait dévier .   
D'un pas décidé, il se mit en marche . Puis à l'approche de sa destination, son pas se ralentit . Puis s'arrêta . Maintenant qu'il était plus près, il voyait … Oh . Mon . Dieu . Il recula précipitamment jusqu'au magasin précédent .   
Mais qu'est-ce que toutes ces nanas faisaient chez un fleuriste à 7h30 du matin ?!? Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous ou quoi ?   
Il prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer . Rien que la vue de la horde piupiutante qui envahissait la boutique lui donnait envie de rebrousser chemin .  
Ce n'était quand même pas un groupe de filles qui allait le faire reculer quand même !  
Un deuxième coup d'œil à l'intérieur le fit frémir . Ce n'était peut-être que des filles mais … elles étaient nombreuses . Et elles gloussaient . Beaucoup . Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine . Lentement presque inconsciemment, il commença à faire demi-tour avant de s'arrêter . Avant de réfléchir plus, et surtout avant que sa résolution ne lui fasse défaut, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du fleuriste et se jeta dans la gueule du loup .  
  
- Irasshaimase !!!   
Un moment de silence passa, tandis qu'il essayait de se fondre dans le décor, ce qui n'était pas bien évident quand on était le seul client de sexe masculin au milieu d'une foule d'adolescentes en tout point semblables aux groupies de son lycée . Au secours . D'ici que l'une d'entre elles décide de lui sauter au cou … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère ? Un repli stratégique était-il encore envisageable ?  
  
- Hyuga-saaaaaan !!!   
Trop tard . Une bombe brune venait de lui sauter au cou .   
Un autre loong silence s'installa . Jusqu'à ce qu'un des vendeurs prenne la parole d'un ton irrité   
- Ken, si tu voulais bien te remettre au travail et arrêter de traumatiser les clients …  
Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux . Quoi quoi quoi ? Ken ?!? Bon, premier constat, ce n'était le leur . Deuxième constat, il était toujours scotché sur lui à ne plus l'en décrocher . Et les filles commençaient à lui taper sur le système avec leurs "oh kawaiiii !!" et leurs "comme ils sont mignons !" . En désespoir de cause il se tourna vers les vendeurs .   
- Aaaah !! Je vais être en retard !!! se mit soudain à crier un jeune garçon avant de se débarrasser de son tablier, d'attraper un sac derrière le comptoir et de sortir en quatrième vitesse . Puis ce fut la panique, toutes les jeunes filles venant subitement de se rappeler que oui, elles aussi, avaient cours dans … pas longtemps .   
La dernière dinde hors de la boutique, les vendeurs s'étaient remis au travail .   
Enfin … Tous sauf …  
- Ahem …  
- Ken ! lâcha le grand roux d'une voix agacée  
- …  
Qu'il commençait à la regretter son excursion au Koneko no sumu ie .  
_  
_# # #_  
  
En dépit d'une première rencontre on ne peut plus singulière, il s'était rapidement entendu avec Hidaka-san . Oui oui, Hidaka, comme son prof de maths . Aucune relation . Heureusement . En fait, Hidaka-san était un fan de foot qui, suite à des problèmes personnels, avait dû renoncer à une carrière professionnelle . Il compensait en suivant de près tout ce qui avait trait au football japonais .   
D'ailleurs, pour se faire pardonner, il lui avait fait l'orchidée à moitié prix . Son collègue, Fujimiya-san, avait alors décrété d'office que le complément serait retenu sur sa paie .   
Il n'avait pas prévu de revenir mais c'était dans le quartier, pas très loin de chez lui et Hidaka-san semblait heureux de pouvoir discuter foot avec quelqu'un . Alors pourquoi pas ?   
Par la suite, il retourna régulièrement dans la boutique pour acheter une fleur qu'il déposait chaque matin dans le casier de Nakazawa . En théorie, ça n'aurait pas été possible car la boutique n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à 7h30, or à part le samedi, il commençait ses cours à 8h sonnantes . Mais comme Hidaka-san l'aimait bien, il lui permettait d'entrer avant . Comme aujourd'hui .   
- Alors Kojiro, qu'est-ce que ça sera aujourd'hui ? Une _nicolaia eliator_4, peut-être ?   
Le jeune homme retint un soupir . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à acheter des fleurs, Kudou-san n'avait pas cessé de lui proposer des roses rouges .   
Pas que les roses c'était pas joli mais … C'était bateau . Et puis pourquoi des roses rouges au fait ?   
- Yohji, quand réaliseras-tu que tout le monde n'a pas tes goûts de chiotte pour offrir des fleurs ?   
- Lâche-moi Ken ! Enfin, comment veux-tu que ce pauvre Kojiro aboutisse enfin s'il ne se déclare pas à l'élue de son cœur avec une rose rouge, symbole de sa passion brûlante ?  
- … Je crois que je vais prendre ça . s'empressa de déclarer Kojiro en posant l'argent sur le comptoir avant d'attraper une tige de jasmin soigneusement posée là bien en vue par Omi quelques minutes auparavant  
- Mais … protesta Yohji  
- Merci, au revoir !! lâcha le Tigre en s'enfuyant, fleur en main   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sanae regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre du métro d'un air absent .   
Ça y était . Ils l'avaient leur ticket pour les nationales .   
Dans deux mois environ, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer .   
Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils affronteraient Nankatsu . Penser à Nankatsu lui faisait penser à Tsubasa ce qui lui faisait penser à Kojiro … Peut-être y allait-elle un peu fort mais le fait était qu'elle ne savait plus trop quelle attitude adopter avec lui . Kojiro je-suis-une-brute, elle pouvait gérer . Kojiro je-suis-odieux aussi . Kojiro grand-frère-responsable sans trop de problème . Un Kojiro-attentionné pourquoi pas . Mais Kojiro je-me-la-joue-romantique … Et puis zut à la fin !! Quel besoin avait-il de lui offrir des fleurs tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine ?!? Oui, bon, c'était une fleur chaque jour et elle ne l'avait jamais pris sur le fait mais elle était sûre que c'était lui . Le gribouillage en forme de tigre était un signe suffisant . Mais est-ce qu'il se rendait seulement compte ? D'abord, il se mêlait de ses affaires, puis il lui disait qu'il l'aimait … Bon pas tout à fait, mais l'intention était là . Ensuite … ensuite, il lui offrait des fleurs . Et pourquoi pas lui faire la cour tant qu'il y était ?!? Quoique … Connaissant le Tigre … D'un certain côté, l'attention la touchait . Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Tsuba… Non non non ! Elle n'allait pas s'engager sur ce genre de pensée !! Elle aimait Tsubasa, elle aimait Tsubasa, elle … Mais ça ne résolvait pas vraiment son problème . Voilà presque vingt jours qu'elle l'ignorait, et cette situation ne pourrait pas durer ad vitam eternam .   
"Tomoeda . Tomoeda desu . Tsugi wa …"5  
La voix légèrement nasillarde la tira brusquement de sa rêverie, et elle sortit in extremis du wagon avant que les portes ne se referment . Un peu plus et elle aurait loupé son arrêt . Elle était épuisée . On croirait pas mais être manager ça demandait beaucoup plus d'énergie que ce qu'on pensait . Heureusement elle n'avait plus qu'à remonter deux pâtés de maisons avant d'arriver chez elle . Et là, elle pourrait se laisser aller et se blottir dans son lit ou s'avachir sur le canapé devant la télé ou … ou … La voilà ! Maison en vue ! Tout d'abord se faire couler un bon bain et puis …  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Assis sur les marches du perron, Ryo ressassait la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec Sanae quelques deux semaines plus tôt . Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui ait caché tout ça ! Il était son ami non ? Son meilleur ami d'enfance même ! Alors à quoi ça servait si elle ne lui disait rien ?!? La Toho … Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour devenir manager de cette équipe de louf' ? D'ailleurs il doutait qu'elle lui ait tout dit . Il était sûr qu'elle avait occulté certains trucs ... Mais il allait savoir . Oh que oui . Ou il ne s'appelait plus Ryo Ishizaki !   
Il s'arrêta de pester un court instant le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre . Fichtre, c'est qu'il se faisait tard, la nuit commençait à tomber .   
- RYO ?!? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!?  
  
Ah ! Sanae était enfin rentrée !!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- Rappelez-moi ce qu'on fiche là ? demanda Kojiro d'une voix passablement énervée   
Il se faisait tard, il avait faim, il était fatigué, il voulait une douche, il en avait marre que Sanae continue à l'ignorer et …  
- Ben … C'est pour fêter notre qualification ! répondit hâtivement Ken  
- Alors où sont les autres ?  
- euh …  
- C'est juste une sortie entre nous ! On célèbrera ça avec les autres ce week-end ! s'empressa de dire Kazuki  
- Mouais …  
Bien que pas tout à fait convaincu, le Tigre ne dit plus rien et se renfonça sur son siège . Quand Ken et Kazuki étaient comme ça, mieux valait se taire et subir . Il eut une dernière pensée mâtinée de regret pour son "home sweet home" . Adieu douche, détente et futon moelleux .   
Mais pourquoi … Pourquoi un "Anna Miller's"6 ?!?  
  
- Bienvenue à Anna Miller's ! Désirez-vous du café ?  
Ah oui … Sans doute à cause des serveuses … et de leur tenue qui mettait leurs … avantages en valeur .   
Aussitôt que la jeune fille en question s'en fût allée, Kazuki se pencha vers eux pour souffler …  
- La vache, elle est mignonne à croquer !  
- Je croyais que tu t'intéressais plutôt aux mecs . s'étonna Ken tandis que Kojiro s'étouffait avec son verre d'eau  
- tss tss … Mon cher Ken, je te rappellerai que l'espèce humaine est bi et puis même si j'ai déjà jeté mon dévolu sur Take-chan, rien ne m'interdit de prospecter un peu non ? rétorqua son co-équipier avant de se faire écraser le pied par un Takeshi atrocement gêné .   
Kojiro réprima un nouveau soupir, cette soirée promettait d'être très très longue .  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours là discutant avec animation .   
Enfin … Takeshi, Kazuki et Ken discutaient et Kojiro participait d'un grognement ou par monosyllabes . Ben quoi ? C'est que c'était pratique les monosyllabes, c'était rapide, simple et concis et ça avait l'avantage d'être clair . Traduction ? Vous voulez sortir d'ici vivants ? Alors me faites pas chier . Si si, ça pouvait dire tout ça une monosyllabe, le tout était dans l'intonation .  
Les trois amis du jeune homme se regardèrent . Ah, il était bavard leur capitaine … ah que ça allait être facile de lui tirer les vers du nez . Faire parler Kojiro, faire parler Kojiro, il était marrant l'entraîneur …  
  
_# # #_  
  
_- Vous m'avez compris ?!?   
Les trois joueurs regardèrent leur coach, mal à l'aise .  
- euh oui mais …  
- Pas de mais qui tienne . Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ! Nakazawa n'est plus elle-même et Hyuga se fait un devoir quasi-rituel de foirer les entraînements . Si ça continue comme ça, nous n'atteindrons même pas les quarts de finale !! tempêta Takahashi-sensei en faisant les cents pas  
_  
_# # #_  
  
Ah ça … Pas besoin de leur dire, ils l'avaient compris tous seuls . Mais bon … Finalement, ils se demandaient s'ils n'auraient pas dû décider d'aller asticoter Sanae . Parce que Kojiro … ben il se montrait pas très causant .  
C'est vrai quoi . Ils étaient sensés fêter un truc, s'amuser, discuter … Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?  
Il se contentait d'hocher la tête aux moments opportuns, les yeux dans le vague .  
- … et alors le coach a dit …  
- uh uh …  
- Et puis les quarts de finale se rapprochent, il va falloir …  
- uh uh …  
- … et Sonoda-sensei a failli me donner une colle parce que …  
- uh uh …  
- Cette année, la compétition va encore être rude …  
- uh uh …  
Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi interrompirent la discussion et regardèrent leur capitaine l'air mi-perplexe mi-inquiet pour Takeshi et exaspéré pour Ken et Kazuki . Une telle léthargie n'était un état habituel chez Kojiro .   
- Kojiro, tu nous écoutes ? demanda Wakashimazu d'une voix faussement douce  
- uh uh … répondit Kojiro en hochant la tête  
Kazuki regarda Ken avec une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux .  
- Kojiro ? Le coach vient de te virer de l'équipe .  
- uh uh … (hochement de tête)  
Ken eut un sale sourire et se lança à son tour .  
- Koji, t'es un idiot .  
- uh uh … (re-hochement de tête)  
- Le dirlo est en train de danser à poil dans la rue .  
- uh uh …  
Takeshi recracha dans son verre la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre . Il secoua la tête en dénégation lorsque Kazuki lui donna un petit coup de coude pour l'inciter à se lancer à son tour .  
- Matsuyama-kun7 m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi .  
- uh uh … (encore hochement de tête)  
  
Après un énième coup de coude, Takeshi finit par lâcher d'une petite voix hésitante …  
- Euh … euh … Sanae-chan est dehors en train de pleurer et …  
- DE QUOI ?!? NOM D'UN CHIEN SI C'EST **ENCORE** OZORA CETTE FOIS JE LUI FAIS LA PEAU A CE RETARDE MENTAL !!!!! hurla Kojiro en se tournant aussitôt vers la fenêtre où il ne vit personne . uh ?   
- …  
- …   
- …  
Il regarda les visages inexpressifs de ses camarades et fronça les sourcils . Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Les yeux fixés au plafond de la chambre d'amis, Ryo réfléchissait . Si, si, ça lui arrivait . Pas souvent certes mais ça lui arrivait . D'ordinaire, il préférait laisser ça aux autres mais vues les circonstances actuelles …  
Sanae avait admis de mauvaise grâce que oui, elle avait omis de leur parler de son poste de manager à Toho, oui elle avait même omis Toho tout court, et alors ?   
Alors ?   
Son petit doigt lui disait qu'il y avait d'autres détails qu'elle avait oublié de mentionner . Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas . Comme le fait qu'elle passe la main dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière . Ou qu'elle se frotte l'avant-bras gauche . Ou qu'elle l'appelle Shino-kun8 . Elle n'utilisait ce surnom que lorsqu'elle avait fait (ou s'apprêtait à faire) un truc qu'il n'allait pas aimer ou qui allait les mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou .   
Et puis y'avait un truc pas net au sujet de Hyuga . Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait bien pu pousser le tigre irascible à se préoccuper de Sanae .   
En bref … Une enquête s'imposait !!

---------------------------------

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!   
Elle a les yeux revolver …** Kirin : Elle a le regard qui tuuuue …  
Lied : Elle a tiré la première …  
Lied / Kirin : Elle l'a touché, c'est foutuuuuuu !  
Kojiro : …  
_2K : Plus jamais la radio dans la voiture ._   
Lied : Méééheuuuu, 2K …  
Ken : J'y crois pas …  
Kazuki : Je suis sur le cul …  
Kirin / Lied : ???  
Ken / Kazuki : Comment vous avez pu faire de Kojiro un romantique ?!?  
Kirin : ben … un soupçon de OOC …  
Lied : Quelques menaces subtiles …  
Kojiro : Parce que me menacer d'une fic en couple avec le crétin congénital de service c'était subtil ?   
Kirin : Bien sûr ! On aurait pu l'écrire et te donner le choix **après** .  
Kojiro : …  
Lied : euh … A ce niveau-là, c'est du chantage Ki' …  
Kirin : Et alors ? On est plus à ça près de toute façon .   
  
1 : Pour information, la rédaction des notes de début de chapitre s'est faite aux alentours des 2h du matin, après absorption de thé et à grand renfort de gâteaux, chocolats et sucre sous diverses formes pour tenir le coup, en conséquence, nous nions toute responsabilité .   
2 : Coup de la photo revu et corrigé, bis repetita   
3 : "Irasshai", de "irasshaimase" = formule de bienvenue employée dans les magasins à l'attention des clients  
4 : _Nicolaia eliator_, plus communément connue sous le nom de rose de porcelaine, symbolise les "premiers désirs d'amour charnel" (dixit Dites-le avec des fleurs, éditions Larousse)  
5 : l'équivalent de l'annonce de la station . Littéralement "Tomoeda, ici Tomoeda . Prochain arrêt …"  
6 : Anna Miller's … Soi-disant un café-restaurant (du genre de Denny's) réputés pour ses serveuses mignonnes et leur tenue de travail faisant ressortir leur poitrine . (vous voyez le costume de Garnet dans FF9 ?Mais siiii, le truc orange coupé juste sous la poitrine avec un genre de chemisier blanc qui tranche bien avec le reste et attire le regard sur cette partie de l'anatomie féminine)  
7 : Patrick Everett de Furano (Flynet)  
8 : kanji 붗਍ , se prononce ryo ou shino , signifie endurer (dans le sens d'endurer une épreuve), surpasser


	16. Chap15 : Unusual suspects

Chapitre 15 : Unusual suspects 

Le mot de l'auteur

Kirin : Bon, c'est promis, on arrête les conneries !  
Lied : Vip ! Même qu'on va faire dans l'instructif !  
Sanae : Dans l'instructif ?  
Lied : Ouip ! Reportage animalier ! Enfin … D'une certaine manière …  
Kojiro : Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?  
Kirin : Parce que tu es paranoïaque ?  
Kojiro : Ça, c'est un truc que j'ai développé depuis que je vous connais .  
Lied : Méchant !  
Ken : Les filles ? Quel genre de reportage animalier ?  
Kirin / Lied (en chœur) : Le tigre dans son environnement naturel !!!

NdK : Je maudis ffnet ! Je maudis ffnet !!! Pourquoi ça bousille le format à chaque fois ?!? Pourquoi ????? A toute fin utile, sachez que ce qui est en gras italique ne l'était pas dans la version de base (et ne l'est pas sur la version disponible sur le Labyrinthe), idem pour ce qui fait séparations ... et que les retours à la ligne peuvent différer selon la version que vous lirez tout ça parce que la version ffnet ne me permet pas de faire plusieurs retours à la ligne consécutifs . Pourquoi tant de haine ? Ca marchait avant, pourtant ... ;;

o oo ooo o oo o oo o oo o oo o

Utilisant voitures et poteaux téléphoniques comme cachettes provisoires, le jeune homme s'efforçait de ne pas perdre sa cible de vue, sans se préoccuper des regards étonnés que lui jetaient les passants .  
_**Ici Ryo Ishizaki, envoyé spécial de Nature et Découvertes . Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un être dont les mœurs et les coutumes sont à ce jour mal connues du grand public, le Toraichu1, plus communément connu sous le nom de Tigre de Toho . Je vais tenter de m'approcher de ce dangereux spécimen afin d'en découvrir un peu plus sur sa vie dans son environnement naturel, la contrée de Toho .  
Bien que peu sociable, le Toraichu doit cependant frayer avec une espèce très proche de la sienne bien que plus commune et généralement beaucoup plus abordable que lui, le corpus estudiantim . En effet, l'intégration au sein de cette communauté pour une longue durée est un rite quasi-incontournable de la vie du Toraichu, qui doit ainsi prouver qu'il est non seulement capable de tolérer ces lointains cousins mais aussi de s'en faire accepter, ce qui est parfois loin d'être évident considérant le tempérament de l'animal . Chose extraordinaire, le Toraichu local semble partager son territoire avec une Sanaea Furiosa . En effet, le Toraichu et la Sanaea Furiosa sont d'ordinaire de farouches ennemis .  
Cependant, la Sanaea, contrairement au Tigre de Toho, est très sociable et amicale . On peut même dire que seul le Toraichu semble lui inspirer une inimitié farouche . Dans ce cas précis, nous allons utiliser la Sanaea afin de pister notre cible .  
…  
C'est après avoir suivi avec maintes précaution la Sanaea Furiosa que nous arrivons à son lieu d'éducation et de vie sociale, j'ai nommé Toho Koutougakkou2 .  
A présent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à … euh … qu'à …**_

Ryo arrêta son monologue mental et jeta des coups d'œil ça et là . Zut alors, il avait perdu Sanae … Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?  
La cour s'était vidée de ses occupants lorsque la sonnerie avait retenti, marquant le début des cours .  
Accroupi derrière une rangée de buissons, il se mordilla la lèvre, face à un grand dilemne .  
Droite ou gauche ? Telle était la question .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aux aguets, Ryo rasait les murs de près, faisant son possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention indésirable d'un surveillant . Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse attrapper, tiens . Déjà que sa mère allait lui passer un savon pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière .  
_**Nous sommes à présent au cœur de Toho et toujours aucun signe du Toraichu . Il nous faut être prudent cependant, car le corpus estudiantim, dont le code vestimentaire est sujet à une étroite surveillance, s'est vu divisé en petits groupes d'apprentissage . N'ayant pas de tenue adéquate, je me dois donc de redoubler d'attention afin de ne pas éveiller la suspicion du corpus magister ici présent . Le corpus magister étant composé d'anciens corpus estudiantim qui n'ont pu se résigner à quitter l'enceinte d'apprentissage . Le corpus magister est secondé dans sa tâche par GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!  
**_Le joueur de Nankatsu laissa échapper un glapissement digne d'un film d'horreur de catégorie Z lorsqu'il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adossé au tronc d'un arbre, Kojiro écarta brusquement son sandwich de son visage et poussa un éternuement sonore avant de froncer les sourcils . Il devait couver quelque chose parce que ça faisait déjà une bonne demi-douzaine de fois qu'il éternuait en moins de dix minutes … ça ou alors c'était les oreilles qui sifflaient .  
Pourtant il ne sentait pas patraque, il n'avait pas de fièvre … bizarre vraiment .  
Plus bizarre encore le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans leur coin-déjeuner .  
Et pour cause, il était seul . Il avait croisé Sanae qui profitait de la pause de midi pour potasser ses cours d'histoire avec Takeshi en vue du contrôle qu'ils avaient l'après-midi . Pour avoir tendu l'oreille au bon moment, il savait que leur manager et sa prof d'histoire étaient plus ou moins à couteaux tirés et qu'elle voulait prouver une bonne fois pour toutes à Hayashi-sensei que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle venait d'un lycée moins côté que Toho que son niveau scolaire ne valait pas celui des autres élèves .  
Restaient les autres … D'ordinaire, ils prenaient la peine de prévenir quand ils devaient s'absenter . Ce qui ne voulait dire que deux choses . Soit ils avaient fait une connerie et s'étaient fait pincés . Soit ils préparaient quelque chose, auquel cas, il sympathisait avec la pauvre âme qui allait en faire les frais .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Complètement sous le choc des révélations qui venaient de lui être faites, Ryo cligna bêtement des yeux plusieurs fois .  
Il devait réagir . Il le devait ! Encore fallait-il que son cerveau imprime les ordres . Et dans l'état actuel des choses, son cerveau semblait avoir pris une longue, très longue pause-café .  
Il prit une grande inspiration . Enfin il se sentait capable de parler sans bégayer . Regardant résolument ses deux informateurs, il posa LA question qui le taraudait .  
- Nooon ?  
- Siiiii .  
- Noooooooooooooon ?  
- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!  
Un petit moment de silence s'abattit à nouveau tandis qu'il essayait de digérer l'information une nouvelle fois . Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais ça … Ça dépassait ses cauchemars les plus fous .  
Il secoua la tête, avant de se pincer la joue pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas . Non non, les deux ados devant lui étaient toujours là et semblaient même bigrement amusés par la situation .

ooo

_- GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!! brailla Ishizaki en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule  
Aussitôt la main en question couvrit sa bouche, étouffant ses protestations, alors que la deuxième l'attrapa au niveau du torse tandis qu'une autre paire se saisissait de ses jambes .  
Il tenta de se débattre mais c'est qu'ils étaient forts les bougres !  
Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut balloté jusqu'à … il ne savait pas où mais jusque là quoi .  
A peine fut-il posé, sans trop de douceur, à terre et la main fut-elle enlevée de sa bouche qu'il en profita pour lâcher le cri qu'il qu'il avait retenu durant le court trajet . Et au diable et si il se faisait prendre .  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!  
- AAAAHHH !!! Non mais ça va pas la tête de hurler comme ça ?!? Baisse le ton, le surveillant va nous repérer !  
Le cœur battant la chamade, Ryo se tourna légèrement …  
**Mes amis, on dirait que la chance nous sourit . En effet, bien que mon infiltration incognito au sein de Toho semble compromise, je me trouve en présence de deux membres de l'entourage proche du Toraichu et **__  
- Eh, mais t'es Ishizaki de Nankatsu ! s'étonna Kazuki à voix basse tout en se questionnant sur sa santé mentale en l'écoutant se faire un long monologue, semblable à celui qu'il déblatérait avant qu'ils ne tombent sur lui .  
De son côté, Ken regardait le joueur de l'équipe adverse d'un air soupçonneux .  
C'était vrai qu'il était plutôt rare qu'un membre de ce lycée vienne leur rendre visite dans un but purement amical . Et vice-versa . Il était donc en droit de se poser des questions sur les motifs de la venue d'Ishizaki à Toho .  
- On peut savoir ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il, coupant court au monologue de Ryo  
- C'est vrai que tu es un peu loin de chez toi . remarqua à son tour Sorimachi  
Ryo rougit un peu, gêné avant de commencer à toussoter, cherchant de vaines excuses et une raison potable pour expliquer sa présence .  
- ah … euh … bah … comment dire …  
Kazuki lui jeta une œillade qui lui fit clairement savoir à quel point sa réponse l'impressionnait . C'est à dire pas du tout .  
- Essaie encore .  
- hmmm … Je passais par là par hasard ?  
- Essaie encore .  
- … Je suis venu voir ma grand-mère … euh … qui est malade et …  
- Tu te foutrais pas un peu de nous là ? voulut savoir Ken . Kazuki, il se fout de nous, non ?  
- Juste un peu je crois . _

_Ryo pesta intérieurement . Ils n'auraient pas pu être un peu plus … simples … genre … Rugbyman . Lui au moins il aurait gobé ça .  
Il observa un long moment les deux joueurs en face de lui .  
Il avait assez perdu de temps . Plus il cherchait son chemin dans le lycée, plus il avait de chance de se faire pincer par Sanae avant qu'il n'obtienne des informations-clés . Il n'avait plus le choix . Aussi dit-il avec un sérieux qui lui était peu coutumier .  
- Sanae .  
Wakashimazu et Sorimachi le dévisagèrent, perplexes ._  
_- Hein ?  
- Je suis venu parce que je m'inquiète pour Sanae .  
Aussitôt les deux joueurs de Toho poussèrent les hauts-cris .  
- Quoi quoi quoi ?!? Sana-chan a des ennuis et elle nous a rien dit ?!?  
- Ishizaki, crache le morceau !!  
- …  
- Aloors !! Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Sana-chan ??  
- Ben … rien justement …  
- Quoi ? Comment ça rien ?!? Alors pourquoi tu viens nous bassiner ?  
Ryo se gratouilla la tête, ne sachant pas très bien comment formuler la chose . Etant lui-même, il opta pour la franchise .  
- C'est que c'est de votre faute !  
Ok . Pour le manque de tact … qui n'enchanta guère Ken et Kazuki, tout en les intrigant .  
- Comment ça de notre faute ?  
- Ben … C'est qu'avec Hyuga qu'est venu faire son scandale chez nous …  
Ses deux interlocuteurs firent de grands yeux ronds .  
- Heeeiiin ?!? C'est quoi c't'histoire ?!?  
- Vous étiez pas au courant ?  
En voyant les deux compères secouer la tête en signe de dénégation, Ryo continua …  
- bah, il y a trois semaines, pendant l'entraînement, votre capitaine s'est pointé et s'est mis à engueuler Tsubasa au sujet de Sanae . Sur le coup j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le taper … et qu'est-ce que je fous à vous raconter tout ça ? C'est moi qui suis venu chercher des infos !_

_Alors c'était donc là que Kojiro était allé ce fameux samedi … Mais mais mais, c'est que c'était intéressant, ça … Ken jeta une œillade à Kazuki pleine de sous-entendu . Ils tenaient un filon, pas question de le laisser s'échapper .  
Avec un large sourire, il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Ryo .  
- Ishizaki, très cher ami, je crois qu'il s'agit du début d'une longue, très longue collaboration . Alors … dis-moi, que veux-tu savoir ?_

ooo

En sortant du lycée cet après-midi-là, Sanae poussa un énorme soupir . Elle l'aurait parié .  
L'attendant, là, juste à la grille d'entrée, se tenait Ryo, un Jump comics en main . Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il se mit à agiter le magazine d'un air ravi .  
- Sanae ! Hey Sanae !  
Et voilà . Comment attirer l'attention en moins de dix secondes . Dès demain les couloirs allaient bruisser de mille murmures sur la visite impromptue d'un joueur de Nankatsu .  
Elle pouvait s'attendre d'ores et déjà à une visite en règle de la part du Kojiro-fan-club demain . Ô joie, ô bonheur .  
Le retour à la maison se fit dans le silence . Au début du moins .  
- Alors …  
- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Ryo  
- Ben … C'est vrai ou pas ?  
- Mais quoi à la fin ?  
- Que Hyuga t'offre des fleurs .  
Complètement prise au dépourvu par cette question - qu'elle n'attendait pas de la part de son ami - Sanae rougit comme une pivoine avant de se mettre à bafouiller .  
- Quoi mais mais … non … Et puis c'est juste une fleur …  
Ryo la regarda d'un air inquisiteur avant de commenter …  
- … tous les jours … ?  
- Mais je … et puis il … mais d'où tu tiens ça, d'abord ?!?  
- Ah, euh … ben en fait …  
- Hey ! Ishizaki-kun !!!

Sanae se retourna d'un bloc en entendant Ken . Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant débouler avec Kazuki sur les talons, et, l'air de rien, tapoter familièrement l'épaule de Ryo avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles .  
Ishizaki-kun, hein ? Sa main se crispa sur son cartable tandis que les trois garçons devant elle échangeaient des plaisanteries comme de vieux camarades . Plus besoin de se demander qui avait vendu la mèche . Et dire qu'elle avait espéré renvoyer Ryo dans ses pénates sans faire trop de vagues … C'était gagné … Maintenant elle ne pourrait plus couper à un interrogatoire en règle .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sanae retint un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'en compagnie de Ryo, elle attendait le train qui ramènerait le joueur de Nankatsu chez lui . Du coin de l'œil, elle lorgna sur le trio qui avait fait son apparition quelques instants plus tôt, sous prétexte de : je cite "faire leurs adieux à leur compatriote" . Progressivement, Takeshi avait glissé de son côté, s'éloignant petit à petit du duo terrible . Il apparaissait clairement que le pauvre avait été traîné, une fois de plus, jusque là sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait .  
D'un autre côté, elle était soulagée de savoir que son ami d'enfance ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son mensonge par omission et ne trahirait pas son secret auprès du reste de Nankatsu .  
Trop vite – ou peut-être pas assez – l'annonce du départ retentit .

_**A présent, c'est avec une grande émotion que je m'apprête à quitter le territoire du Toraichu et de la Sanea . Cependant, ce voyage ne fut pas vain car bien que nous n'ayons pu étudier le comportement du Toraichu en profondeur, il en ressort nettement que celui-ci soit plus sentimental qu'il ne le laisse paraître . Une étude détaillée de sa parade amoureuse ainsi que des nombreuses conséquences qui en découleront feront l'objet d'une prochaine émission . Car en effet, votre humble serviteur a réussi à se lier d'amitié avec quelques autochtones, membres de l'entourage proche du Toraichu et de la Sanaea, qui se sont grandement intéressés au sujet . C'est par leur biais que nous en apprendrons plus sur cet être mystérieux et ses mœurs mal connues . A vous les studios .  
**_Tout à son monologue mental, Ryo n'en oubliait pas pour autant de saluer ses nouveaux complices à grands gestes de bras tandis que Ken et Kazuki agitaient chacun un blanc mouchoir tout en chantant d'une voix haute et claire "Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mes frères, ce n'est qu'un au revoir …", à la grande gêne de Takeshi et Sanae qui faisaient leur possible pour les ignorer . Tu connais ces olibrius, toi ? Moi ? Non pas du tout .

- Adios les gars, bye bye ciao hasta la vista !!!  
Hasta la vista ? Un petit pli orna soudain le front de Sanae . Qu'est-ce que Ryo voulait dire par "à la prochaine" ? Se tournant vivement, elle lança une regard suspicieux à Sorimachi et Wakashimazu qui la regardaient avec l'air angélique et innocent de l' agneau qui venait de naître . Soudainement, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment .

o oo ooo o oo o oo o oo o oo o

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !!!  
Dr. Kirin et Mrs Lied**

Kirin : Je proteste !  
Kojiro : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?  
Kirin : Je suis en vacances !  
Kojiro : Et alors ?  
Kirin : Et alors ?!? Je me fais exploiter !! J'ai dû écrire un prologue, finir un chapitre, en commencer un autre, rajouter des notes pour un autre et en plus j'ai fait plein de promesses pour des songfics et la ré-écriture d'une ancienne fic ! (que je ne nommerai pas !)  
Lied : Tu rigoles ? Exploitation ?!? Sur un séjour de 15 jours, moi j'appelle ça de la contre-productivité3 !!  
Kirin : Bah t'avais qu'à pas me crever comme ça à force d'aller à la mer et de visiter des trucs hein …  
Lied : Tu te fous de moi hein ? Me dis pas que t'es venue chez moi pour t'enfermer devant l'ordi ?  
Kirin : ben …  
Lied : A ce rythme là tu pouvais rester chez toi et on bossait via ICQ …  
Kirin : Problème de décalage horaire4 …  
Ken : Ah oui, c'est vrai que Kirin est allée chez Lied …  
Kazuki : On aurait pas cru …  
Kirin : Oh c'est bon hein …  
Sanae : Et qu'est-ce que tu as retenu de ton séjour ?  
Kirin : … La Nouvelle Calédonie : ses cartes routières touristiques5, ses routes6, ses panneaux indicateurs7 .  
Sanae : Mais encore ?  
Kirin : Son sens du tourisme aigü8 ? Ses bateaux9 ? Ses soap-operas10 ? Ses animations au centre culturel ? Ses librairies11 ? Ses chaînes télévisées12 ? Son réseau internet ? Ses …  
Sanae : Tu n'aurais rien de positif à dire ?  
Kirin : … … … Ah si … Je me suis faite adoptée par la faune locale .  
Sanae : Eh ben voilà !  
Lied : Kirin, t'es méchante !!!  
Ken : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est plutôt flatteur …  
Lied : Pas quand ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'elle s'est faite bouffer par les moustiques !!  
Kirin : Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Ils ont vu "buffet gratuit", ils sont venus, ils se sont servis, ils ont aimé, ils sont revenus . C'est quand même pas ma faute . T'as vu la dose d'anti-moustiques que je mettais ?  
Lied : Oui bah c'est pas la mienne non plus !!  
Kazuki : Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as rien de bien à dire sur ton séjour ?  
Kirin : Ah ben si !  
Lied : On dirait pas .  
Kirin : Rooooh, mais je te taquinais (si peu, si peu) ma Lied d'amour que j'aimeuuuh !!! Grâce à toi, j'ai bronzé ! Et pis tu as réussi à me faire baigner dans de l'eau de mer (enfin de lagon) alors que ça faisait 12 ans que j'avais pas mis les pieds sur une plage ! Tu vois ce que je fais pour toi ?  
Lied : … Ta bonté te perdra …

1 : Un nom débile inventé de toute pièce, contraction de tora (qui veut dire tigre en japonais -enfin, je crois) et de raichu (oui oui la bestiole de pokemon)  
2 : Toho Koutougakkou (prononcer kôtôgak' kô) veut dire Lycée Toho  
3 : Surtout quand on connaît les critères de production made in Liedou .  
Lied : Je proteste ! Je ne suis pas une vile exploitatrice !! Enfin … Juste une exploitatrice quoi …  
4 : Kirin : C'est sûr que 10h ça aide pas … Tu pouvais pas habiter en métropole comme tout le monde quoi ?  
5 : Très touristiques . Trop touristiques . Tellement touristiques que vous allez même là où vous ne vous attendiez pas .  
6 : Secondaires . Mais faut les voir pour le croire .  
7 : Quels panneaux indicateurs ?  
8 : Lied : Mais où est cette piscine naturelle ?  
Kirin : C'est quoi le nom ?  
Lied (regarde sur la carte) : Baie d'Oro .  
Kirin : … J'viens de voir un panneau … C'est à 19 km …  
Lied : …  
Kirin : Et si j'ai bien compris y'a pas de navettes sauf pour les hôtels (qui sont toutes parties depuis belle lurette) et tout est loué sauf quelques vélos …  
Lied : Pas moyen qu'on fasse 40 km aller-retour en vélo !!  
Kirin : Tout à fait d'accord . Y'avait une petite baie qu'on vient de passer, on s'y installe ?  
9 : Kirin : Lied ? Chuis malaaaadeuh …  
10 : Kirin : Rosaliiiinda !!!  
Lied : Ne peuvent comprendre que ceux qui ont fait l'expérience du soap mexicain doublé à la télé bananière .  
11 : Kirin : Combien ?!?  
12 : 3 plus le satellite …


	17. Chap16 : Ca va pas changer le monde

Chapitre 16 : Ça va pas changer le monde … 

Le mot de l'auteur

Kirin / Lied : Ça va pas le déranger …  
_2K : Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, on a compris que vous aimiez pas le ballontophile …_  
Sanae : Mais mais mais …  
Kirin : T'inquiète, c'est pour ton bien !  
Lied : N'empêche … C'est arrivé vachement plus vite que ce que je croyais … Ki', t'as pas accéléré un peu le processus ?  
Kirin : C'est un mal ?  
Lied : Du tout, du tout .  
Ken : Dites, vous allez arrêtez un peu avec les spoilers ?  
Lied : Mais on spoile pas ! On met juste l'eau à la bouche des lecteurs ! nyark nyark nyark

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Ryo tentait vainement de s'intéresser à l'écran de la télé qui émettait une lueur diffuse dans la chambre . Avec un grognement de frustration, il jeta la télécommande sur le matelas . Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à y croire . La discussion de cet après-midi tournait et retournait dans sa tête .

§ § §

_La sonnerie signalant la fin des cours n'avait pas encore fini de retentir qu'il avait déjà attrapé son sac et rejoint son capitaine .  
Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence et Ryo jeta des œillades à Tsubasa à la dérobée . Comment lui demander ? C'est que le sujet était délicat … Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de s'immiscer dans leur vie privée …  
- Quelque chose ne va pas Ryo ?  
Même un peu lent à la détente, le capitaine de la Nankatsu avait fini par se rendre compte des regards insistants dont il était l'objet .  
- Ah … euh … ben en fait … Je … je voulais te demander un conseil …  
- Un conseil ? s'étonna Ozora  
- Oui … Au sujet de Sanae !  
Et sans laisser le temps à son co-équipier de répondre, Ryo enchaîna, tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'il gobe ses mensonges …  
- Je me demandais quoi lui envoyer pour la remercier de son cadeau pour la St Valentin … Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard mais j'ai pas trouvé le temps avant … Et puis je ne voudrais pas lui acheter la même chose que toi … Bon je sais, elle ne m'a envoyé qu'un tout petit ballotin de chocolats pas très présentables mais tu connais Sanae, quand ce qu'elle cuisine aura l'air présentable … et puis … et puis je voulais aussi savoir comment elle allait parce qu'il faut dire qu'elle n'écrit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps alors comme, toi, tu dois sûrement avoir de ses nouvelles, ben je me disais …  
Ryo laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant une réponse de Tsubasa . Il n'y eut qu'un long silence .  
- Tsubasa ?  
Ce dernier semblait étrangement mal à l'aise .  
- Ah eh bien pour tout te dire … Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'opportunités pour écrire à Sanae depuis son départ et …_

_§ § §__  
_  
Son poing se crispa . Depuis son départ . Tsubasa n'avait pas daigné écrire à Sanae DEPUIS SON DEPART ! Cela le rendait fou . Il n'avait même pas pensé à lui envoyer une carte ou un cadeau pour le Jour Blanc . Un comble . Il respectait énormément son capitaine mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait trouver qu'un seul terme – pas très flatteur – pour le qualifier . Quel crétin !  
Ryo se retourna sur le lit et étendit le bras pour attraper son agenda . Là, tout à la fin, coincé entre deux pages, se trouvait le morceau de papier sur lequel Ken avait griffonné son numéro de téléphone . Il s'en saisit et le regarda pensivement . Si ce que les deux joueurs de Toho lui avaient dit était vrai … Bon, ça expliquerait déjà bien des choses . Notamment la visite impromptue du Tigre … Et il pensa que s'il se souciait autant de Sanae qu'il en avait eu l'air et que si celle-ci ne le repoussait pas … Eh bien ma foi, il apporterait tout son soutien à son amie d'enfance ! Tant pis pour Tsubasa s'il laissait passer sa chance .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Sur le chemin qui la menait chez elle, Sanae prit le temps de flâner un peu, s'arrêtant devant les vitrines de quelques magasins, histoire de se faire envie, avant de continuer sa route .  
Avril était à présent arrivé et le temps se réchauffait doucement . Les entraînements s'enchaînaient, le tournoi national débutant fin mai oblige .  
Depuis le départ de Ryo, elle avait pas mal réfléchi . Et en était arrivée à plusieurs conclusions . La première c'est qu'elle n'avait pas été très juste avec Koji… Hyuga . Après tout, il s'inquiétait pour elle, et au final, elle en était assez touchée .  
La seconde … La seconde avait été un peu plus longue à venir, plus douloureuse aussi . Tsubasa . Elle y avait pensé et repensé mais ne pouvait plus se voiler la face . Il ne l'aimait pas, pas vraiment ou pas comme elle le souhaitait et elle …

Sanae se figea lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette se découpant contre le mur clair de sa maison . Que … Que diable venait-il faire là ?

Sanae ! s'exclama le jeune homme en la rejoignant à grandes enjambées avant de la serrer contre lui  
Ce geste qui naguère l'aurait transportée de joie la laissait à présent de marbre .  
- Tsubasa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit-elle en le repoussant  
Ozora cligna des yeux, bêtement .  
- Ben … Je suis venu voir ma petite amie, pardi .  
Sanae prit une profonde inspiration .  
- Ah oui ? fit-elle d'un ton bizarrement détaché  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama l'adolescent avec un grand sourire . Sanae, je suis désolé si tu penses que je t'ai négligé mais tu sais bien … Avec les entraînements et tout ça … Et puis … Tu sais … J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et … je me suis aperçu que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi …  
- Dommage que je ne puisse plus en dire autant . cracha soudain la jeune fille  
Tsubasa recula d'un pas, étonné par la véhémence de sa "petite amie" .  
- Sanae ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arr…  
- Alors comme ça "tu as **réfléchi**" et "tu t'es **aperçu** que je comptais beaucoup pour toi" ?  
- Enfin, Sanae, je ne comprends …  
- … pas . Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne m'a jamais comprise . Tu n'as d'ailleurs jamais cherché à le faire ! se mit-elle à crier, laissant enfin sortir des mois, des années de frustration et de colère . J'étais quelqu'un de pratique à avoir sous la main ! Quelqu'un qui t'adorait, qui ne voyait que toi, toi, toi ! Tous les jours je t'écoutais me parler de tes rêves, de tes ambitions ! Mais t'es-tu jamais soucié de ce que MOI je voulais ? Jamais ! Pas une seule fois ! Ta petite amie, moi ? Ne me fais pas rire ! En presque un an, combien de fois m'as-tu écrit ? Combien de fois as-tu répondu à mes messages ? Quel est ma date d'anniversaire, Tsubasa ? Alors ? Tu ne sais pas hein ! Ça va faire presque trois ans que je suis ta "petite amie" et tu ne connais pas mon anniversaire ! Quelle est ma couleur préférée ? Qu'est-ce que je déteste le plus au monde ? Alors ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas répondre hein ? Pour quoi ça ne m'étonne pas …  
- S … Sanae … essaya encore Tsubasa en s'approchant  
Sanae détourna sa main d'une petite claque sèche .  
- Je suis fatiguée, Tsubasa . Fatiguée de courir derrière un rêve . Fatiguée de t'attendre . J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu . Je t'ai attendu aussi longtemps que je pouvais. Je t'aimais Tsubasa . Si fort que ça m'en faisait mal parfois . Mais c'est fini . J'en ai assez d'attendre . J'ai fini par comprendre que le football est tout pour toi . A tel point que tu te fiches des autres . Dans ton monde, il n'y a que toi et le ballon . Un peu de place pour tes équipiers et tes adversaires . Mais pas pour moi . Quoique je fasse, je n'arriverai jamais à capter ton attention . Et, moi, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça . Dans l'ombre de ton rêve . Alors c'est fini .  
- Que … Quoi ?  
- C'est fini, Tsubasa1 . reprit-elle plus froidement . Nous deux, si tant est qu'il y ait jamais eu un "nous deux" …  
- Sanae ! Tu ne peux pas … !  
Incrédule, le capitaine de Nankatsu avait bondi et s'était saisi du bras de Sanae qui le gifla en retour .  
- Ne me touche pas ! Ne . Me . Touche . Pas . souffla-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir .  
Oubliée la fatigue de la journée, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son premier amour . Qui ne fit pas un geste pour la rattraper .

C'était les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit encore un peu confus que Sanae déambulait dans le quartier . La scène avait beau passer et repasser en boucle dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas encore à bien réaliser . Des larmes lui montèrent soudain aux yeux . C'était stupide, elle le savait, après tout c'était elle qui venait de rompre, pas le contraire . Mais ça faisait quand même mal .2  
Alors qu'elle venait de passer devant un petit restaurant, on la héla soudain .  
- Sana-chan ? Eh ! Sana-chan !

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Kojiro …  
Kojiro émit un grommellement indistinct avant de se tourner et s'enfouir un peu plus profondément sous la couette . Mais la voix était vachement insistante . Et nettement moins plaisante que celle de Sanae .  
- Kojiroooo  
Se raccrochant désespérément à ses bribes de sommeil, il se roula en boule, de cette manière la voix et les bruits qu'elle faisait, lui parvenaient de façon nettement plus amoindrie .

Ken poussa un soupir exaspéré . Il était prêt à parier que ça, c'était un côté que personne n'aurait imaginé chez le redoutable capitaine de la Toho . Kojiro n'avait aucun problème à se lever tôt mais quand il avait décidé de faire la grasse mat', bien malin celui qui pourrait arriver à le faire lever avant l'heure qu'il avait décidé . Heureusement il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac . Et d'ailleurs, ça vaudrait mieux pour lui, songea-t-il en jetant un regard inquiet au réveil, avant de hausser un peu la voix .  
- Capitaine, c'est déjà 9h .  
La tête ébouriffée du Tigre pointa de sous les couvertures .  
- Et ? demanda-t-il avec un regard de mauvaise augure pour le gardien si ce ce dernier n'avait pas d'excuse valable à lui présenter  
Celui-ci ne laissa pas démonter pour autant et eut un soupir dramatique .  
- Et tu vas être en retard .  
Kojiro fronça les sourcils . En retard ? En retard pour quoi ? C'était dimanche . Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement avant après-demain, il avait arrêté ses petits boulots le temps qu'allait durer le championnat, il ne se souvenait pas devoir rencontrer Ken, Kazuki ou Takeshi, sa mère avait emmené les petits voir une parente, une tante ou une cousine ou un truc comme ça, et ne rentrerait que tard ce soir … Bref, il ne comprenait absolument pas .  
- Ton rendez-vous est à 10h … commenta son ami en secouant la tête d'un air navré .  
Vraiment si le capitaine ne les avait pas, lui et Kazuki, c'était à se demander ce qu'il lui arriverait … 3  
Cette fois bien réveillé, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante, Kojiro s'assit sur son futon en essayant vainement de connecter ses neurones . Rendez-vous ?  
- J'te jure … T'auras l'air fin si t'arrives en retard . Ta petite amie va pas apprécier .  
- Qu… quoi ? Qui … Que … Mais quelle petite amie ? s'exclama-t-il sur un ton incrédule  
- Sana-chan bien sûr !  
Sanae ? Depuis quand Sanae était sa petite amie ? Pas qu'il y verrait un grand inconvénient, au contraire mais …  
- Sana … Nakazawa n'est pas ma petite amie .  
- Bien sûr que si . le contredit son ami  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Ah, ben tu fais bien de le demander … Tu vois hier soir, on était au resto avec le reste de l'équipe et on a vu Sanae …  
- Et ?  
- ben, elle venait de rompre avec Ozora et …  
- ELLE A QUOI ? hurla Kojiro sous le coup de la surprise  
Wakashimazu grimaça . Ses pauvres tympans …  
- Pas la peine de crier comme ça … T'as très bien compris … marmonna le gardien  
Le visage du capitaine de la Toho s'assombrit .  
- C'est elle qui l'a plaqué, hein ! ajouta précipitamment Ken ne voulant pas subir l'ire de son chef  
- Ok ok … Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? demanda celui-ci, quelque peu ragaillardi par la nouvelle  
- C'est là que ça devient intéressant … Elle s'est mise à nous parler de l'équipe, de toi, d'Ozora, de toi, de ses amis à Nankatsu mais surtout de toi . D'ailleurs c'est dingue ce qu'elle avait à dire à ton sujet …  
Kojiro pinça le haut de son nez -le bout juste entre les yeux- entre son pouce et son index avant de se masser le front . Il sentait venir un mal de tête carabiné .  
- Enfin bref … continua son ami … Après avoir nous avoir parlé un long moment et nous avoir dit à quel point elle était heureuse d'être notre manager, elle nous a demandé conseil à ton sujet .  
A ces mots, le Tigre manqua s'étrangler .  
- Elle … Elle a quoi ?  
Sans se départir de son calme et avec un grand sourire, Ken continua …  
- Alors on a voté .  
- VOUS AVEZ QUOI ?  
Le gardien-karateka émit un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur . Vraiment, Kojiro avait-il besoin de hausser le ton comme ça ?  
- On a voté . répéta-t-il . Et tu seras heureux de savoir que sur 16 personnes, 14 t'ont estimé digne de courtiser Sana-chan . Et encore, les deux qu'étaient contre c'étaient Onizuka et Inoue et ça, ça compte pas pasqu'ils espéraient tenter leur chance auprès de Sana-chan … Donc voilà, l'équipe a donné son approbation et tout ça et a décidé qu'il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud et on vous a concocté un rendez-vous dont vous vous souviendrez !  
- Trop bon de votre part . marmonna Kojiro que la perspective d'un rendez-vous organisé par sa bande de zigotos effrayait un peu .  
Après tout, il ne se souvenait que trop bien du Parc de l'Amour …  
Puis il fronça soudain les sourcils .  
- Ken ?  
- Oui Captain ?  
- T'as parlé de 16 personnes … mais on n'est que 15 dans l'équipe, moi compris …  
- Oh ben non, l'entraîneur était là aussi …  
- … … …  
- Et pis j'ai appelé Ishizaki … après tout, ça le concernait un peu aussi …  
- Ishizaki ? Comme … Ryo Ishizaki ? De Nankatsu ? demanda le Tigre d'une voix presque plaintive  
- ben oui …

Et soudain, Kojiro fut tiraillé entre l'envie de sauter de joie et celle de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche . Il ne savait pas pourquoi -enfin, si il le savait très bien- mais il sentait que sa vie romantique venait subitement de passer de mode privé à mode grand public sans qu'il ait son mot à dire . Et il n'était pas sûr que ce fut une amélioration .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !  
Il va continuer le monde …**

Kirin / Lied : Et il aura bien raison !  
Kojiro : Dites …  
Kirin : Ça va pas changer le monde  
Lied : Ça va pas le déranger  
Ken : Eh oooooooh !  
Kirin : Il est comme avant le monde  
Lied : C'est toi seul qui a changé  
Kazuki : Youhouuuu ! Vous nous écoutez ou pas ?  
Kirin : Moi je suis restée la même …  
Lied : Celle qui croyait que tu l'aimais …  
Ken : Elles nous écoutent pas hein ?  
Kazuki : J'ai pas l'impression .  
Takeshi : En plus elles ont sauté des paroles …  
Kirin : C'était pas vrai …  
Lied : N'en parlons plus …  
Kirin / Lied : Et la vie continuuuuuue !  
Sanae : Parce que vous trouvez ça amusant vous ?  
Kirin : Oh oui, trèèèès !  
Lied : En plus la chanson est de circonstance !  
Kirin : Tsubaka qui se fait larguer, ça se fête !  
Ken : Yep ! Champagne tout le monde ! Faites péter la bouteille !  
Lied : Je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, du Champomy, ça vous dirait pas plutô… oh oh …  
Ken / Kazuki : Quoi ?  
Lied (montre une Kirin un verre à moitié vide en main) : ...  
Ken : ben quoi ?  
Kirin : … Héééééé ! Kojiroooo ! Kojiroooooo ! gyahahahahahaaaaa !  
Kazuki (une grosse perle de sueur à la tempe) : … C'était quoi ce rire ?  
Lied : Ça, c'était le rire de la Kirin ivre en chasse pour se trouver un mâle …  
Ken : Mais … Elle a bu qu'une ou deux gorgées !  
Lied : On parle d'une nana qui se prend une gueule de bois en buvant un cocktail composé à 95 de lait, 4,8 de glace pilée et 0,2 de liqueur de cacao .  
Kazuki : … euh … ben … voyons les choses du bon côté, elle a l'alcool joyeux au moins …  
Ken (en train de regarder Kirin courser Kojiro à travers la pièce) : Un peu trop joyeux même …

1 : Kirin : Sonnez haut-bois, résonnez musettes !  
2 : Lied : C'est le choc, tu verras, demain t'y penseras plus .  
3 : Ah ça, on se le demande …


	18. Chap17 : Un toit pour deux

Chapitre 17 : Un toit pour deux

aparte spécial ffnet :la mise en page a encore foiré, merci ffnet, pour voir le chapitre dans sa mise en page d'origine je vous invite à faire un tour soit sur le Labyrinthe ou sur fanfic-fr 

Le mot de l'auteur

Lied : Alors ?  
Kirin : …  
Lied : Aloooooors ?  
Kirin : (se retourne) Mais quoi ?  
Lied : C'est quand que tu te décides à poster ton nouveau chapitre de Kojiro x Sanae ?  
Kirin : …  
Lied : Kiriiiin . Tu as bien travaillé sur ta fic Kojiro x Sanae, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?  
Kirin : euh … moui ?  
Lied : C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose …  
Kirin : Mais … mais non, pas du tout !  
Kojiro : Et ça c'est quoi ? (arrache le manga que Kirin planquait sous la tablette du bureau)  
Lied : Kirin ! T'as pas honte ? T'avais promis que tu bosserais sérieusement ! Allez confisqué !  
Kirin : Mais mais mais …  
Kojiro : MDR ! Y'a enfin une justice .  
Kirin : Messaaaaaaaant ! Vilain ! Pas beau ! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'écrirai plus sur toi, na !  
Kojiro : YES !  
Lied : … Allons, Kirin, tu ne pensais pas vraiment ça … Et puis… Tu sais que ça lui ferait trop plaisir !  
Kirin : scrogneugneu-scrogneugneu T'as raison ! Et ben pour la peine, il va voir !  
Kojiro : Et merde .  
Ken : Capitaine, on te l'a déjà dit, la psychologie inversée ne marche pas avec elle .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Assise dans le train qui les emmenait dieu savait où - enfin si, techniquement, il les emmenait vers Hakone1 mais au-delà de ça, c'était l'inconnu - , Sanae regardait défiler le paysage d'un air absent . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se confier au reste de l'équipe ?  
Et maintenant … maintenant … Elle risqua un regard en coin à son compagnon d'infortun… euh … de voyage, et retint un petit gloussement à la vision qui s'offrait à elle .  
Sa main se déplaça lentement vers son sac d'où elle tira son appareil photo dans le plus grand silence .  
Le capitaine de la Toho devait être vraiment fatigué parce que ni le déclic, ni le flash de l'appareil ne purent le tirer de son sommeil . Avec un sourire satisfait, Sanae rangea l'arme du crime .  
Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens, Kojiro encore à moitié dans le coltar, se retrouvaient sur le quai, plutôt désert il fallait l'avouer, d'une gare de campagne aux environs de Hakone, à une heure de Tokyo .  
Sanae regarda le tigre bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire .  
- Kojiro, c'est à toi que Ken a donné l'adresse non ?  
L'interpellé grommela un peu avant de fouiller dans son sac à dos que ses co-équipiers lui avaient fourré dans les pattes avant de le traîner manu-militari à la gare et de le fourguer sans cérémonie dans un wagon à côté de Nakazawa .  
Au milieu d'un méli-mélo de t-shirts et pull froissés, de sous-vêtements fourrés dans les jambes d'un pantalon roulé en un simili de boule, de gant de toilette et de brosses2, il extirpa péniblement un petit carré de papier qu'il déplia .  
Avec un froncement de sourcils, il fixa son contenu, somme toute assez succinct, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque écrit extra-terrestre .  
Sanae eut un petit claquement de langue agacé .  
- Kojiro, tu aimes peut-être jouer les pieds de grue mais moi, j'aimerai bien partir d'ici avant de me transformer en glaçon !  
Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid mais la bise plutôt vive qui soufflait donnait l'impression du contraire .  
Devant le silence de son compagnon, la jeune fille ré-itéra sa demande, exaspérée .  
Celui-ci sembla se dandiner un instant, mal à l'aise avant de marmonner, l'air gêné …  
- Je sais pas …  
Sa réponse n'eut pas l'heur de plaire .  
- Pardon ?  
- J'arrive pas à lire ce que Ken a marqué . protesta-t-il faiblement tandis que Sanae lui arrachait le papier des mains .  
Pour sa défense, les lignes inscrites sur le papier ressemblaient en effet davantage à un ballet de pattes de mouches sur lesquelles une limace serait venu ensuite danser le tango qu'à une écriture digne de ce nom .  
Résignés, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la minuscule salle d'attente pour tenter de déchiffrer le mystérieux message de Ken .  
- … euh … Ry… Ryokan3, enfin je crois … T'arrives à lire le reste ?  
- Na … Natsuko ? suggéra le Tigre, ce qui lui valut un regard sceptique  
- …  
- ben quoi ? J'essaie, hein .  
- "Na" je suis d'accord … Tu sais que ton ami écrit vachement mal quand même .  
- Eh oh, pourquoi tout d'un coup c'est **mon** ami ? voulut savoir le joueur  
Sanae l'ignora pour se concentrer sur le bout de papier .  
- Namida ? hasarda-t-elle  
- J'en sais rien, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi .  
- Merci, tu es vraiment d'une grande aide, Hyuga .  
- Je ne vis que pour ça . rétorqua ce dernier d'une voix moqueuse avant de reprendre … Non, sérieux, laisse tomber le nom et concentrons-nous sur l'adresse …  
- D'accord .  
Un petit - ok, un long - silence passa avant que les deux voyageurs ne se regardent horrifiés .  
- A ton avis c'est quoi ça comme chiffre ? demanda Sanae en pointant le premier des trois pâtés  
- Franchement ? J'hésite entre le 3, le 6, le 9 et le 0 .

C'est en fin d'après-midi qu'ils arrivèrent - enfin - à destination : le ryokan Taiseikan, situé 718 Chofu-shi à Oohiradai .  
Ne les voyant toujours pas venir, le gérant de l'auberge avait envoyé un membre de sa famille à leur recherche . Ce qui était heureux car ils n'étaient pas plus proches de la réponse à 17h qu'ils ne l'étaient à leur arrivée sur le quai et avaient passé leur temps à marcher en long, en large et en travers - sans oser cependant s'éloigner trop de la gare - , cherchant désespérément un ryokan alentours dont le nom ressemblerait, même vaguement, à ce qu'ils pensaient être inscrit sur la note du gardien de but .  
Aussi, c'est passablement fatigués qu'ils firent leur entrée dans le petit hall de l'auberge . Mais la fatigue ne les empêchait nullement de planifier les … ahem … expéditions punitives dont feraient les frais les joueurs de la Toho, dont deux en particulier auxquels serait porté une attention bien spéciale .  
- J'vais les tuer . répétait Kojiro à l'envie tout en suivant l'hôtesse en kimono qui les menait vers leurs chambres  
- Mais non .  
Il jeta un regard torve à sa compagne, qui, toute aussi exténuée que lui et bien que partageant son avis sinon sur la forme du moins sur le fond, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contredire .  
- J'vais les tuer .  
- Mais non . rétorqua Sanae tandis que la femme les quittait d'un pas pressé après leur avoir désigné une porte  
- J'vais les tuer .  
- Mais nooon .  
- J'vais les t…  
Kojiro referma la porte coulissante aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte .  
Geste qui agaça prodigieusement Sanae qui n'avait pas besoin de ça .  
- Kojiro, je suis fatiguée, j'ai froid, j'ai faim alors s'il-te-plaît voudrais-tu bien ouvrir cette foutue porte avant que je ne t'y fasse rentrer à coups de pied dans le …  
Maintenant plus ou moins habitué aux éclats de la jeune fille, celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de déclarer sur un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte …  
- Moi j'veux bien mais tu vas pas apprécier .  
- Ouvre cette porte . gronda Sanae  
Il s'exécuta fataliste et enchaîna le pas derrière elle .  
Un petit bruit mat se fit entendre lorsque le sac de sport de Nakazawa échappa des mains de sa propriétaire médusée pour aller s'écraser sur le sol recouvert de tatami .  
- J't'avais dit que tu allais pas apprécier . fut le seul commentaire qu'émit le capitaine de la Toho  
Les yeux de Sanae firent plusieurs allers-retours, coururent de droite à gauche et inversement, prirent note des moindres détails …  
Un long silence régna avant qu'elle ne finisse par pointer l'évidence même d'un ton calme . Trop calme .  
- C'est une chambre double .  
- hmm… moui … marmonna Hyuga qui avait appris à se méfier de Nakazawa quand elle était aussi impassible alors qu'elle aurait dû rager, ce n'était jamais très bon signe .  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul futon .  
De froide sa voix était devenue polaire .  
- Je vais les tuer . énonça-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs  
- Mais nooooon .  
Et alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui l'air mauvais, Kojiro se dit qu'au final il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son moi intérieur et de la boucler .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

En ce mardi après-midi, dressé sur la pointe des pieds, Ken passait la foule au peigne fin, cherchant une tête connue - ou plutôt deux .  
- Alors, alors ? Tu les vois ? s'impatienta Heiji qui n'avait jamais eu guère de patience à revendre  
- Nan .  
Mais où était-ils passés ? Leur train était arrivé depuis dix bonnes minutes et pas de traces de leur capitaine, ni de leur manager .  
- Anne, ma sœur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ?  
- Je ne vois que les gens qui marchoient, les trains qui arrivoient et mon pied au derche si tu continues à te foutre de moi . répondit aimablement le gardien de but à la question d'Eikichi  
Puis il se remit à scruter les passants . Ne lui dites pas qu'ils avaient loupé le train ! Il ne s'était pas donné la peine avec Kazuki de former un comité de réception pour peau de balle quand même !

hmmm … Ken ?  
Sans répondre, il repoussa la main qui tiraillait son pull d'un geste agacé . La main s'acharna un peu plus .  
- Keeeeeeeeeen …  
- Mais arrête de m'embêter, tu vois bien que je cherche le capitaine et Sana-chan !  
- C'est trop gentil vraiment, mais pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal .  
Au son de cette voix bien connue, Ken redescendit dare-dare sur terre et pivota, appréhendant ce qui l'attendait .  
Son sourire flancha un bref instant lorsqu'il se trouva nez-à-nez avec les deux personnes qu'il recherchait peu auparavant et qui, au vu de leur mine défaite et furibonde, avaient vu de meilleurs jours . Surtout le capitaine avec son cocard .  
Il s'efforça de respirer normalement . Règle n°1 du guide des Facétieux Farceurs : Feindre l'innocence pour mieux confondre la victime .  
- Alors les tourtereaux, ça s'est bien passé votre petite escapade ?  
Deux regards aussi meurtriers l'un que l'autre se posèrent sur lui .  
Règle n°2 : En cas d'échec de la règle n°1, un repli stratégique et subtil s'impose .  
- … Je crois qu'on va vous laisser un peu d'intimité, hein … Vous nous raconterez plus taaaaackkk !  
Avec un bel ensemble deux bras se détendirent et, telles un cobra vengeur, deux mains saisirent Ken et Kazuki au collet . Ou du moins les frôlèrent . Ces derniers n'avaient pas attendu pour mettre en pratique la règle n°3 : Quand ni la règle n°1, ni la règle n°2 n'aboutissent … Prendre ses jambes à son cou .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Keiko jeta un regard amusé à son fils qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle à manger .  
A première vue, rien ne laissait paraître qu'il était rentré la veille d'une escapade amoureuse de trois jours et deux nuits . Ou même d'une escapade tout court . Ce dont elle ne s'offusquait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire . Il était grand temps que son aîné pense un peu à lui .  
Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le capitaine de la Toho, s'attabla pour prendre son petit déjeuner .  
Sa mère lui tendit un bol de riz fumant avant de s'enquérir de son ton le plus innocent possible .  
- Tu as l'air fatigué mon chéri …  
- Je **suis** fatigué . grogna celui-ci . Toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le temps de dormir … Argh ! Quoique tu penses, ce n'est pas **ça** que je voulais dire ! se corrigea-t-il aussitôt, les joues en flamme tandis que sa mère le regardait d'un air mi-taquin, mi-inquisiteur

§ § §

_La couverture remontée jusqu'au nez, Sanae dardait un regard suspicieux vers Kojiro .  
- Et tu reste où tu es, hein !  
- Oh, c'est bon, tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ? grommela celui-ci  
Non mais c'était vrai quoi . Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que c'était assez gênant cette histoire et il n'en voulait pas trop à Nakazawa de prendre des mesures .  
Alors, ok, sortir de la pièce quand elle se changeait ne lui posait pas de problème - quoique - , ok, il ne s'offusquerait pas si elle allait s'enfermer dans les toilettes quand lui-même se changerait, ok, il se comporterait en gentleman, il lui céderait le futon et irait dormir à même les tatamis avec la couverture supplémentaire mais bon sang, fallait quand même pas pousser le bouchon !  
- Non, je n'exagère pas ! clama Sanae  
- Ah ouais ? Alors explique-moi encore une fois pourquoi je ne dois pas t'approcher à moins d'un mètre cinquante et d'abord où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce fichu balai ? voulut-il savoir, en désignant la chose qu'elle tenait en main et dont elle s'était servie pour mesurer la distance de sécurité à instaurer entre elle et son compagnon de chambrée .  
Devant l'air butée de la jeune fille, il poussa un soupir exaspéré mais se résigna . C'est une chose qu'il avait apprise très vite à faire quand il était confronté à Nakazawa . Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'enroula tant bien que mal dans le plaid . Non sans maugréer, il va de soi . Ah, elles allaient être belles les nuits, tiens . _

_§ § §_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

hmmm … Kojiro, arrête, ça chatouille … Kojikyaaaaaaaaaahhhh !  
La maison Nakazawa retentit soudain d'un puissant hurlement subséquent du réveil de Sanae dû à de grands coups de langues au visage appliqués avec grand art par Poppy, le chien de la famille .  
A ce cri, Mme Nakazawa fit irruption dans la chambre de sa fille, une louche à la main qu'elle lâcha aussitôt entrée avant d'attraper Sanae par les épaules et de se mettre à la secouer .  
- Sanae ! Pourquoi as-tu crié ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu t'es fait mal ?  
Entre deux secousses, celle-ci réussit à articuler péniblement que non .  
Sa mère fronça alors les sourcils . Contrairement à Mme Hyuga, elle n'avait que modérément apprécié que sa fille découche deux nuits de suite sans raison . Sanae ne lui avait pas offert d'explication et elle n'en avait pas demandé, c'était une question de confiance . Elle la jugeait assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions . Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne gardait pas un œil sur elle au cas où, après tout, elle aussi avait été jeune et pleine de fougue .  
- Tu ne caches pas un garçon dans la penderie j'espère ?  
- Maman !  
Elle jaugea le degré de rougeur de sa fille avant de scanner la chambre d'un regard acéré .  
- C'était juste un rêve maman . protesta la manager de Toho affreusement gênée par la question indiscrète de sa mère qui lui remémorait son premier réveil au ryokan .

§ § §

_Elle s'éveilla doucement, réticente à quitter la douce torpeur dont elle était envahie . Elle était si bien, là bien au chaud mais elle savait qu'il fallait se lever et … Eh ? Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger … Ouvrant les yeux à contre-cœur pour voir ce qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir, Sanae fut jetée en pleine confusion lorsque son regard fut confronté à du tissu blanc tendu sur un torse masculin qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme d'une respiration qui n'était certainement pas la sienne .  
Son cerveau mit encore quelques secondes à traiter correctement toutes les informations qui venait de lui être fournies - dont le bras entourant ses épaules - puis envoya les signaux de réaction appropriés à la situation .  
Kojiro Hyuga se réveilla en sursaut au doux son de la voix de sirène de Sanae Nakazawa en un mode inédit et jamais encore entendu, celui de la jeune vierge outragée .  
Autant le dire, le réveil fut brutal . Surtout lorsque, à peine la jeune fille libérée de son étreinte, le poing de celle-ci exigea réparation de l'indignité qu'elle avait subie . _

_Non mais ça va pas ? beugla le jeune homme outré  
- J't'avais prévenu ! T'es venu me rejoindre dans le futon ! Espèce … Espèce de pervers !  
- Quoi ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ? J'ai pas bougé moi ! C'est toi qu'es venue te coller contre moi ! rétorqua Kojiro  
- Hein ?  
Elle jeta un oup d'œil à son emplacement actuel et vit la couverture récquisitionnée hier par Kojiro, gisant sur le sol en un amas de plis . C'est alors qu'elle vit le futon, à l'autre bout de la chambre, là où il se trouvait la veille au soir, les draps froissés .  
Sanae rougit jusqu'aux racines lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était en effet elle, et non pas lui, qui s'était déplacée dans la nuit ._

_§ § §_

Elle soupira . La seconde nuit s'était mieux passée . Essentiellement parce qu'elle avait fini par consentir à partager le futon avec Kojiro . Elle sous la couette et lui par-dessus emmitouflé dans sa couverture . Du moins en théorie . En pratique, elle s'était réveillée le lendemain dans la même position que le matin d'avant, pelotonnée contre Hyuga . Non pire, elle s'était aperçue que non seulement elle agrippait fortement le t-shirt de ce dernier mais qu'en plus la sensation de la main du Tigre reposant contre sa hanche tandis que ce dernier continuait de ronfler comme un bienheureux ne lui était pas désagréable, loin s'en faut .  
Disons que ce voyage lui avait fait franchir une étape de plus . Elle avait réalisé que Kojiro n'était pas qu'un mâle . Enfin, pas un simple mâle . Et d'un ce n'était pas la brute qu'elle avait imaginé . Du moins pas tout le temps … seulement sur le terrain . Et de deux, c'était un bon fils et un bon frère . Un très bon point de son avis personnel . Ensuite, il avait le sens de l'humour . Pas toujours à son goût à elle, mais bon … S'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, il compensait en volonté et rage de vaincre . En gros, c'était un très bon matériel pour petit ami . Mieux que Tsubasa en fait qui lui ne voyait que le ballon .  
Alors pourquoi diable lui avait-il fallu si longtemps pour le réaliser ?  
En attendant toujours était-il qu'elle avait développé un fort attachement pour le jeune homme . Attachement exarcerbé par leur petite sortie .  
Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé … Oui, enfin, bon, on n'ira pas jusque là non plus …  
D'un air distrait, elle feuilleta l'herbier que lui avait confectionné sa mère à partir des fleurs que lui avait offertes le capitaine de la Toho tous les jours pendant les deux semaines qui avaient précédé la fin de l'année scolaire4 et qu'il continuait toujours à lui offrir d'ailleurs en ce début de deuxième année de lycée5 .  
Son regard s'arrêta alors sur l'écriture impeccable et au-dessous du nom de la fleur, en l'occurrence une tige de jasmin, s'inscrivait clairement …  
- Mamaaaaaaan !

Mme Nakazawa se détourna de sa casserole sur le feu lorsque Sanae, herbier en main, fit irruption dans la cuisine .  
- Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle sereinement tandis que sa fille agitait fébrilement le cahier sous son nez  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Mais … Ton herbier …  
- Je te parle pas de ça mais de … ça ! s'époumona la lycéenne en point du doigt les lignes d'écriture  
- Oh, ça . fit-elle l'air innocent  
- Mamaaaaan … gronda Sanae  
Celle-ci prit l'herbier en main et se mit à tourner les pages, s'arrêtant ça et là .  
- Tu sais depuis que je travaille au Koneko j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur les fleurs . Tiens, tu savais que chaque fleur a une signification particulière ? Cette rose trémière par exemple signifie "je t'aime en secret" . Et cette fleur de pêcher est un "timide aveu d'amour" . Quant à celle-là … hmmm … Cet hortensia blanc déclare "tes caprices me peinent" alors que celui-là, bleu, veut dire "laisse-moi espérer" … Pauvre garçon, il a l'air sérieusement épris, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop méchante avec lui .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !  
Un cas pour deux**

Kojiro : … Je peux les tuer ?  
Kirin et Lied : NON !  
Kojiro : C'est pas à vous que je demandais . Sanae, je peux les tuer ?  
Sanae : J'aimerais bien mais …  
Kojiro : Mais quoi ?  
Ken : Capitaine, de toute évidence, tu as oublié la loi des auteurs de fanfics .  
Kojiro : Ah, parce qu'en plus y'a une loi pour les auteurs de fanfics ?  
Kirin : Ouaip ! Vise ça ! Texte officiel ratifié par l'ONU6 et tout et tout ! (tend un papier)  
Lied (en aparte) : Tu parles, heureusement que ton imprimante marche vite .  
Kojiro (lit) : … Charte des Droits des Auteurs de Fanfics et Traité de Protection des-dits Auteurs Contre les Malveillances des Personnages des Séries … … C'est quoi ce truc débile ?  
Kirin : Lis et tu verras !  
Kojiro : Alors … prologue gnagnagna … l'auteur de fanfics a tous les droits sur son histoire blablabla n'est pas attacable en justice gnagnagna les héros et héroïnes des séries utilisées doivent s'incliner devant la puissance de l'auteur sous peine de rétribution karmique instantanée et fort douloureuse … … Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Loi du fanficat … 1) L'auteur a toujours raison . 2) L'auteur est grand, l'auteur est beau, l'auteur est fort . 3) L'auteur a toujours raison . 4) L'auteur est la Loi . 5) Si jamais l'auteur a tort, se référer aux points n°1, 3 et 4 . Mais c'est nul ce truc !  
Ken : Attends capitaine, je crois que t'oublies un morceau là … Alors ça dit … Les Dix Commandements du Perso . I- L'auteur honoreras . II- Son scénario respecteras . III- D'injures point ne l'agoniras . IV- A sa volonté te soumettras . V- Ni menaces, ni chantage n'exerceras . VI- Louanges et gloire tu chanteras . VII- … … Y'a pas de commandement sept ?  
Kazuki : Ni de huit, neuf et dix d'ailleurs …  
Kirin : Reposez-moi la question d'ici une heure ou deux, je suis sure que j'aurai trouvé quelque chose .

1 : Lieu réputé pour ses sources thermales  
2 : Comme quoi, ne laissez jamais vos amis faire votre sac . A plus forte raison s'ils sont mâles .  
3 : Le ryokan est une auberge traditionnelle japonaise  
4 : Au Japon l'année scolaire commence début avril (aux alentours du 8 je crois) et finit fin mars (vers le 24)  
5 : 2e année pour elle, Kojiro étant lui en 3e année . Donc si on suit l'équivalence française, ils sont respectivement en 1e et Terminale . Enfin, si je ne me trompe pas dans mes calculs vu que je crois que le collège au Japon commence avec la 5e .  
6 : Organisation des Neuneus Unis


	19. Chap18 : O gai, vive la rose !

Chapitre 18 : O gai ! Vive la rose ! 

Le mot de l'auteur

Kirin : YES ! L'inspiration revient !  
Lied : Ouaaaiiiis !  
Kojiro : Oh non .  
Lied : Oh si !  
Kirin : nyark  
Kojiro : Pourquoi j'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête ?

Note : blablabla ... mise en page ffnet pourrie ... blablabla

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Le regard rêveur, Sanae, sans se rendre compte des chuchotements amusés et entendus qui naissaient sur son passage, faisait distraitement tournoyer la tige de … de quoi au fait ? bah, elle demanderait à sa mère ce soir . Vraiment mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête à Kojiro ? se demanda-t-elle avant d'esquisser un léger sourire . C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, elle avait trouvé ça un peu embarrassant . Mais bon … Ce n'est pas comme si toute l'école était au courant n'est-ce pas ? raisonna-t-elle totalement aveugle à l'engouement soudain des élèves pour les livres sur la symbolique des fleurs .

- Alors ? Alors ?  
le visage solennel, Yamada Ruki, présidente du Kojiro-fanclub de l'école - transformé depuis peu en Comité de Support pour le Couple Hyuga-Nakazawa - feuilleta rapidement un petit carnet avant de s'arrêter sur une page avec un "ah ah" triomphant .  
- Ruki, abrège ! la supplia sa meilleure amie et vice-présidente  
L'air important, cette dernière ménagea ses effets, ses amies suspendues à ses lèvres .  
- La passiflore …  
- Rukiiii !  
- La passiflore, connue aussi sous le nom de _passiflora spp_ …  
- Ça veut dire quoi _spp_ ? la coupa une membre du club  
- J'en sais rien, et arrêtez de m'interrompre ou je ne lis plus! menaça-t-elle ses ouailles avant de reprendre . Alors, la passiflore ou _passiflora spp_, liane à la vigueur conquérante, symbolise le début d'un amour intense et sulfureux . Bon, ben ça on s'en doutait un peu, marmonna-t-elle en fermant son livret d'un air déçu tandis que toutes les autres filles poussaient un petit soupir alangui et légèrement envieux .  
Takeshi les regarda s'éloigner de son coin de couloir avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré . Visiblement, les admiratrices de Kojiro devraient se procurer des sources d'information plus complètes ou se mettre à l'ikebana, songea-t-il en refermant son propre exemplaire du Langage des Fleurs . Sinon, elles auraient su que la passiflore blanche signifiait "je t'aime passionnément sans oser te l'avouer" et dénotait un symbole de fidélité . Ouais, du Capitaine tout craché, ça .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un petit tintement se fit entendre lorsque la porte du Koneko s'ouvrit .  
- On va ferm… Oh, Kojiro-kun ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu, dis-moi !  
- Bonjour, Kudou-san .  
Le fleuriste lui envoya un large sourire et abandonna la brassée de fleurs qu'il triait sur le comptoir .  
Le jeune homme rentra prudemment dans la boutique, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil anxieux ça et là lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kudou Yohji était seul . Pour une raison qu'ils avaient refusé de lui expliquer, Ken et Omi l'avaient vivement incité à décliner toute fleur, belle ou non, que pourrait lui proposer leur collègue .  
- hmm … je … euh … Hidaka-san n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?  
- C'est son jour de congé .  
- Je vois … hum … Tsukiyono-san, alors ?  
- Il est parti faire une livraison .  
La sueur se mit à perler aux tempes du footballeur . Mauvais, ça, mauvais . Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution …  
- Fujimi…  
Le fleuriste l'interrompit, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-ironique aux lèvres .  
- Tu sais, Kojiro, j'ai comme l'impression que tu essaies de m'éviter . Mais je dois me tromper, non ?  
Kojiro se sentit rougir . Que répondre à cela ?  
- Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, Aya est allé faire les courses . Donc, comme tu peux le constater, il n'y a que moi alors il va bien falloir faire avec .

Lorsqu'Omi rentra, une scène plutôt pertubante l'attendait .  
Yohji, visiblement d'excellente humeur, sifflotait gaiement tout en balayant des bouts de tiges coupées et autres morceaux de feuillage qui attestaient de la composition récente d'un bouquet .  
Or Yohji était un minimaliste . Minimum de travail, minimum d'efforts - sauf pour aller courir jupon - bref … Il s'était attendu à trouver la boutique fermée, comme cela était déjà arrivé de trop nombreuses fois quand Yohji était laissé seul à la barre . Que cela ne soit pas le cas était déjà bizarre . Ensuite … Depuis quand Yohji était-il de bonne humeur alors qu'on l'avait forcé à rester seul au Koneko ? C'était bien simple, jamais . Enfin sauf aujourd'hui .  
Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et le jeune garçon était bien décidé à trouver quoi .  
- Chuis de retour .  
Le blond se retourna un immense sourire aux lèvres . Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Tsukiyono tandis que l'alerte rouge résonnait dans son crâne .  
- Ah, Omi ! Alors tout s'est bien passé ?  
- Moui … marmonna celui-ci tout en attrapant discrètement - enfin autant que possible - la pelle posée contre le mur .  
De toute évidence, Yohji avait été kidnappé et remplacé par son double maléfique, mieux valait être armé, qui sait ce qu'il allait faire .  
- Au fait, tu viens de rater Kojiro .  
La pelle échappa des mains d'Omi pour choir sur le sol à grand bruit .  
Yohji claqua la langue pour montrer sa désapprobation .  
- Enfin Omi, fais un peu attention . le réprimanda-t-il d'une voix faussement sévère tandis que son collègue passait les bacs à fleurs en revue  
- Kojiro est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris cette f… Yohjiiiiii !  
Ce dernier prit l'air pur et angélique de l'agneau qui venait de naître .  
- Quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que … Mais enfin, comment t'as pu faire ça ?  
- Faire quoi ? demanda encore l'innocence incarnée  
L'air furieux, Omi pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de certains seaux à fleurs à moitié-vides .  
- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Je te jure … Si Kojiro se fait jeter par sa copine à cause de toi …  
- Oh la la … T'emballe pas comme ça, Omi-chan . Et puis sincèrement, fallait bien que quelqu'un l'aide un peu ce pauvre petit, parce que je veux pas dire mais c'est pas avec vos fleurs de puceaux qu'il risque de conclure un jour .  
La petite veine qui était apparue sur le front d'Omi au début de la tirade de son ami tressauta violemment alors qu'il laissait libre-cours à sa rage .  
- YOHJI !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La gorge serrée, Sanae se dirigea vers son casier pour y prendre ses chaussures . Sa main hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir le petit battant . Et aussitôt elle baissa les yeux, la déception se faisant amèrement sentir .  
Le casier était vide . Tout comme il l'avait été ce matin, et ce pour la première fois depuis mi-mars . Surprise de n'y rien trouver à son arrivée, elle s'était rassurée en se disant que Kojiro était peut-être en retard et qu'à la fin des cours, une fleur serait posée sur ses chaussures .  
Il n'en était rien .  
Peut-être s'était-elle trompée . Peut-être sa mère l'avait-elle menée en bateau avec ce truc de la symbolique des fleurs et comme une gourde, elle n'avait pas marché mais couru .  
Et d'ailleurs peut-être même que ce n'était pas Kojiro et …

Un râclement de gorge se fit entendre dans son dos .  
- Hmmnmn … Nakaz… Sanae ?  
Elle connaissait cette voix . Figée, elle n'osa pas se retourner .  
- Ecoute, je … Je suis désolé pour les fleurs mais euh … je … enfin … je voulais te dire … en fait je …  
Ses lèvres tremblèrent . "désolé pour les fleurs" ? Alors ça voulait dire qu'il s'était moqué d'elle ? La colère prit lentement le pas sur la tristesse . Comment avait-il pu ?  
A présent folle de rage, la jeune fille fit volte-face . Et pila net, devant l'étrange vision .

Kojiro sentit ses joues s'empourprer un peu plus sous le regard aigü de Sanae et, d'un air gauche et emprunté lui tendit le bouquet si brusquement que celle-ci se retrouva le nez au milieu des fleurs .  
Affreusement gêné, il retira l'objet des offenses du visage de la demoiselle . Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'écouter Kudou-san ?  
- Kojiro … C'est … pour moi ? demanda-t-elle alors, presque timidement, en désignant la gerbe qu'il avait toujours en main  
- hmnhrzgflpxrp … je … je veux dire, oui ! balbutia le joueur étrangement mal à l'aise car, contrairement à la jeune fille, bien conscient du bruissement frénétique des pages qu'on tourne qui résonnait tout autour d'eux  
Une fois délesté de son fardeau … euh je veux dire de son cadeau, le capitaine de la Toho demanda avec la brusquerie qui lui était coutumière …  
- euh … Na… Sanae, tu rentres chez toi ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Alors … on peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?  
Un éblouissant sourire fut sa seule réponse .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Que … Quoi ? Attends, attends Sanae, pas si vite, j'ai du mal à te comprendre …  
A l'autre bout du fil, Yukari Nishimoto essayait désespérément de suivre le flot de paroles débitées par son amie tout en repoussant son cousin Hiroshi Jito qui tentait de s'emparer du combiné depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom de Sanae . Voyant que sa quête était vaine, il colla son oreille sur le dos du téléphone dans l'espoir d'entendre ce qui se disait, au grand agacement de Yukari .  
- … tu … non ? Pas possible ! Ah ben ça … C'est Kumi qui va être contente … Mais enfin, Jito, tu vas arrêter oui ? Ce que tu peux être saoûlant à la fin ! Hein ? Non, non, je parlais à mon cousin . Tu t'souviens de lui ? Ouais, c'est ça, la grosse brute, il est en visite . hmm … D'accord . Mais bien sûr qu'on est toujours amies ! Oui, promis, pas un mot aux garçons tant que tu me donnes pas le feu vert . Bon, de toute façon, on se voit dans deux semaines pendant le tournoi, ok ? Allez, bisous .  
Sa conversation à présent terminée, elle se tourna d'un bloc vers son cousin . Il allait voir, ce mufle .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sanae raccrocha le téléphone et en pleura presque de soulagement . Yukari ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir caché la vérité . C'était beaucoup pour elle, qui avait tant craint de perdre ses amis de Nankatsu . Mais Ryo approuvait, Yukari approuvait … Alors tout irait bien non ?

Elle étouffa alors un rire euphorique en plongeant son nez au milieu des fleurs, respirant une grande bouffée de leur parfum . Un gloussement de joie lui échappa malgré tout tandis qu'elle contemplait le cadeau de Kojiro .  
Puis elle redevint sérieuse . Allons, elle ne devait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué . Certes, un grand pas avait été fait mais Kojiro ne lui avait pas encore demandé d'être sa petite amie . Ce qui n'empêchait pas un large sourire de lui manger le visage .  
Sa mère choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée . Elle posa sa veste sur une chaise et sourit en voyant sa fille arborer une expression aussi radieuse .  
- Eh bien ma chérie, on dirait que tu es d'excellente humeur ce soir . Je me demande à quoi c'est dû . Laisse-moi deviner, ton admirateur secret a encore frappé ? taquina-t-elle sa fille tout en se mettant à préparer le dîner .  
Elle redressa vivement la tête quand, loin de se fâcher comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle cherchait à en savoir plus sur les amis potentiellement petit-ami en devenir, Sanae se contenta d'un "mmmmm" rêveur . Toute fatigue oubliée, elle porta un regard aigü sur sa fille, ses instincts de mère en alerte . Et ses yeux se firent graves quand elle étudia plus attentivement le bouquet .  
Un instant, elle hésita à brocher le sujet . Mais elle le devait . Elle ne voulait pas voir Sanae souffrir comme elle l'avait fait avec Ozora .  
- Sanae … Toi et ce garçon … C'est … C'est du sérieux ?  
La lycéenne, qui était en train d'arranger les fleurs dans un vase, s'arrêta un bref instant . Puis elle reprit son activité .  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, maman, répondit-elle d'une voix tranquille . Je ne sais pas mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir .  
- Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer en tout cas . Vous devez bien vous entendre .

/ _"Je veux pas de cette mégère dans l'équipe !" "Crois-moi, si j'avais su que je verrais ta sale tête aussi souvent, je serais allée dans une autre école !" "Hey la Furie !" "Néandertal" "Sorcière !" "Crétin congénital !"_ /  
En se remémorant la plupart de leurs altercations, Sanae laissa échapper un petit rire . Bien s'entendre ? Oui, on pouvait dire ça comme ça .  
- D'une certaine façon, je pense que oui .  
C'était un peu vrai, maintenant ils étaient tous deux d'accord sur le fait que Tsubasa était un abruti fini .  
- Et … Et Tsubasa ?  
A ces mots, la chaleur s'évanouit de la voix de la jeune fille .  
- Vous aviez raison, papa et toi . Mais bon, voyons les choses du bon côté, d'une certaine manière c'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré mon admirateur comme tu dis . finit-elle joyeusement sans voir la grimace qu'esquissait sa mère tout en faisant sauter les légumes .  
Encore un footballeur ?

La porte d'entrée claqua tandis que Sanae finissait de mettre le couvert .  
- Comment vont les femmes de ma vie, ce soir ?  
- Bonsoir papa ! Tu rentres tôt dis donc ! s'exclama Sanae en se pressant de rajouter un troisième couvert et de sortir une bouteille de bière du frigo  
- Ta journée s'est bien passée mon chéri ?

Le repas se passait agréablement, tandis qu'ils échangeaient leurs impressions de la journée .  
Ils attaquaient le dessert, de la crème glacée au thé vert1, lorsque Sanae aborda LE sujet . Celui qui déboucherait plus tard sur le thème que tous les pères ont en horreur, celui du petit ami – qui tout le monde le sait, n'est jamais assez bien pour leur précieuse fille - . Mais bon, on n'en était pas encore là et la question était à première vue tout à fait innocente .  
- Au fait, maman, je voulais te demander … Comme tu t'y connais bien sur les fleurs et leurs symboles, il veut dire quelque chose mon bouquet ?  
Mme Nakazawa manqua s'étrangler avec sa glace et dissimula son embarras derrière une quinte de toux plutôt réaliste .  
- Sanae, je ne crois pas que cela intéresse ton père, je te dirai ça plus tard …  
- Ah mais pas du tout ! Au contraire, ça m'intéresse d'en savoir un peu plus sur ton travail. la contredit monsieur. Allez, ma chérie, je suis impatient de voir ce que tu as appris chez ces fleuristes !  
Avec un soupir résigné, sa femme abdiqua .  
- Il s'agit d'un bouquet composé de roses crème, de monnaie-du-pape et de …

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kojiro jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et soupira . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois  
A cette heure, la rue était déserte et la nuit tombait .  
Il pourrait être chez lui, devant un bon repas mais non . Il avait promis à Kudou-san d'exécuter ses instructions . Et bon, le bouquet n'avait pas été trop mal reçu alors suivre les conseils du fleuriste ne semblait pas déraisonnable .  
N'empêche …

o o o

_Il regarda le fleuriste d'un air perplexe . Oui, il savait où Sanae habitait . Oui, il savait comment y aller . Quel rapport avec la composition du bouquet ?  
Visiblement ravi par ses réponses, vu comment il se frottait les mains, Yohji Kudou sembla soudain être au centre d'un véritable tourbillon de fleurs, en prenant quatre ou cinq pour les reposer aussitôt en faveur d'autres, détaillant certaines d'un œil critique avant de porter son attention ailleurs . Enfin, il arrêta son choix .  
Tout en l'observant, le joueur ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi diable Hidaka-san et Tsukiyono-san avaient aussi peu confiance en ses qualités de fleuriste . Il lui semblait très compétent .  
Quelques minutes et beaucoup de morceaux de tiges, de feuilles et de rubans plus tard, Kojiro se trouva avec un bouquet assez volumineux dans les bras, en train d'hocher consciencieusement du chef tandis que Kudou-san se répandait en directives avant de lui faire jurer de les suivre au pied de la lettre .  
Au moment de franchir la porte, il s'arrêta net .  
- Ah, Kudou-san … Vous ne m'avez pas dit combien je vous devais …_

o o o

Il se gratta pensivement la tête . Il était bien certain que le prix, presque dérisoire en soi, ne correspondait pas à la valeur réelle des fleurs . Mais bon si Kudou-san voulait se faire trucider par Fujimiya-san c'était son problème hein .  
Toujours était-il qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi diable il devait faire le pied de grue devant la maison de Sanae à une heure sinon indue du moins fort peu propice pour faire la cour . Surtout quand la courtisée n'est pas au courant .  
Il consulta l'heure une fois encore et décida que si d'ici un quart d'heure rien ne se passait, il rentrerait chez lui . C'est qu'il avait entraînement demain matin et …  
Et puis plus rien . Tout ses cellules grises cessèrent de fonctionner lorsque la porte des Nakazawa s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'une silhouette courut à lui avant de le serrer contre elle et de lui donner un baiser somme toute assez chaste .  
Il cligna bêtement des yeux tandis que les lèvres douces quittaient les siennes .  
- Kojiro ?  
Il baissa les yeux et regarda Sanae avant de demander …  
- Ça veut dire que j'ai une petite chance contre Ozora ?  
- Crétin . C'est lui qui a laissé passer la sienne . murmura Sanae avant d'enfouir son visage contre son torse tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle  
Un hurlement sauvage s'éleva soudain de l'entrée de la maison, les faisant sursauter et la mère de Sanae s'approcha un sourire amusé aux lèvres tandis que Nakazawa père rentrait brusquement tempêtant pour qu'on aille lui chercher son fusil .  
Guère rassuré, Kojiro interrogea sa petite amie …  
- euh … Il plaisante hein ?  
Mme Nakazawa émit un petit rire .  
- Bien sûr . On n'a pas de fusil à la maison .  
Le tigre poussait un soupir de soulagement, que celle-ci continuait …  
- Il est sans doute allé chercher un couteau de cuisine .  
- Maman !

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !  
Le pouvoir des fleurs**

Kirin : Lalalèèèèreuh !  
Lied : Waaaaaah ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu l'as fait !  
Kirin : Je l'ai fait !  
Lied : Comme quoi faut pas sous-estimer chantonne le pouvoir des fleurs !  
Kirin : Jaaaasmin !  
Lied : Liiiilas !  
Kirin et Lied : C'étaient nos divisions, nos soldats … Bwahahahaha !  
Kojiro : … ¬ ¬ Bande de tarées …  
Lied : Mais j'y pense … T'as pas expliqué le sens du bouquet !  
Kirin : T'inquiète, c'est pour le prochain chapitre .  
Kojiro : Le quoi ?  
Kirin : Le prochain chapitre, tigrounet .  
Kojiro : Mais mais mais … mais je mais tu …  
Kirin : Mais quoi ?  
Kojiro : Mais tu viens de nous coller ensemble avec la Furie !  
Kirin : Et alors ? J'ai jamais dit que l'histoire s'arrêterait là .  
Kojiro : Je veux mourireuuh !  
Kirin : Mais non …

1 : Un vrai délice !


	20. Chap19 : Très chers frères

Chapitre 19 : Très chers frères 

Le mot de l'auteur

Kirin : …  
Lied : Kirin ?  
Kirin : …  
Ken : … Je … crois que ses neurones ont sauté .  
Kojiro : YATTAAAAAA !  
Kirin : … dois … écrire … Kojiro … Sanae … dois … écr… ronfle-ronfle  
Lied : Beuheuheuheu ! Kirin elle est cassée !  
Kojiro : Mwwahahaha ! Ô jour glorieux !  
Kirin : (relève à moitié la tête) … nan … Je suis fatiguée, nuance .  
Kazuki : De rien foutre ou c'est de naissance ?  
Kirin : Eh, t'es pas sensé être de mon côté ?  
Lied : Je crois qu'il sait ce que tu lui réserves …  
Kirin : Et merde …

x x x x x x x x  
Note supplémentaire : Aie aie aie ! Je viens de trouver des informations contradictoires sur les noms des persos et après de plus amples recherches, il semblerait que mes données premières sur les managers de Nankatsu soient erronées . Donc … Fujisawa Yoshiko est en fait la manager de Furano, Sugimoto Kumi est celle qui n'a d'yeux que pour Tsubaka et l'amie de Sanae et cousine de Jito s'appelle en fait Nishimoto Yukari .  
Les chapitres précédents seront modifiés en conséquence .

Encore une note : Allez sur fanfic-fr, là au moins la mise en page de l'auteur est respectée !

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Le bus se gara devant un groupe de building et déversa ses occupants sur le parking .  
Sanae eut un sourire de contentement en s'étirant sous un soleil radieux .  
Le voyage du parking du lycée à leur logement temporaire près du stade n'avait guère duré qu'une demi-heure, ce qui était fort appréciable comparé aux cinq heures trente et des poussières qu'il leur fallait pour venir de Nankatsu1 .  
Elle sursauta violamment lorsqu'un bras entoura ses épaules et qu'on déposait un baiser affectueux sur le sommet de son crâne . Ayant toujours été vive de nature, elle donna un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac du petit plaisantin, se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte, se retourna et … rouge comme une écrevisse, se rua aux côtés de son petit ami plié en deux tout lui en adressant des excuses silencieuses . Le tout sous le regard hilare du reste de l'équipe de Toho que la déconfiture de leur capitaine amusait beaucoup . Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait leur faire grand chose, après tout il avait besoin d'équipiers pour le championnat .

Encore gênée par sa bévue du matin - ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait réagi ainsi, elle n'était pas habitué à ce genre de traitements c'était tout car on ne pouvait pas dire que son ancien "petit ami" l'avait inondé de ses tendres attentions - , elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers le réfectoire lorsqu'on la héla .  
- Sanae ! Sanae !  
Aussitôt un grand sourire lui mangea le visage lorsqu'elle vit son ancienne co-manager se hâter vers elle, l'air joyeux .  
- Yukari !  
- Tu n'étais pas là pour nous accueillir, la taquina gentiment cette dernière  
Sanae poussa un petit soupir faussement exaspéré avant de se lancer dans l'énumération de ce qui l'avait empêché de venir : son devoir de manager d'abord car elle avait dû superviser une partie du mini-entraînement qui avait suivi leur installation - en fait, elle avait surtout servi à faire passer les barres énergétiques, les boissons et donné quelques encouragements tandis que Takahashi-sensei rappelait aux joueurs leurs points forts et leurs points faibles ; ensuite … ne connaissant pas l'heure à laquelle l'équipe de Nankatsu était sensée arriver, elle n'allait quand même pas faire le pied de grue tout l'après-midi non ?  
Yukari balaya ses explications d'un revers de main moqueur .  
- Tu parles, pour l'heure d'arrivée tu aurais très bien pu nous demander à moi ou à Ryo . Mais je suppose que tu avais mieux à faire … T'occuper de ton Tigre par exemple ?  
Sanae sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues .  
- Ce n'est pas "mon" Tigre . balbutia-t-elle  
- hmmm hmmmm … murmura Yukari pas dupe pour un sou . C'est pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre au téléphone il y a quinze jours .  
- Bon, d'accord … C'est mon petit-ami …  
- Tu vois ? C'est pas si difficile à admettre .  
Sanae lança un regard torve à sa compagne .  
- Yukari …  
- J'ai rien dit à personne, promis ! fit la jeune fille la main sur le cœur  
Tout en discutant elles étaient arrivées à la grand salle, encore vide de toute présence masculine en raison de l'heure peu tardive .  
Sanae commençait tout juste à siroter son thé glacé que Yukari lui demanda brusquement …  
- Alors ? Il embrasse bien ?  
La gorgée qui s'apprêtait à descendre dans son gosier remonta aussi sec et s'enfuit - assez douloureusement d'ailleurs - par ses narines tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle, coupé court par la question inattendue .  
Elle s'essuya avec un mouchoir et regarda son amie d'un air noir .  
- YUKARI !  
Pas repentante pour un sou cette dernière se contenta de pouffer .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'équipe de Toho retournait vers ses quartiers de fonction, lorsque leur chemin croisa celui des joueurs de Nankatsu, ces derniers logeant dans le même bâtiment .  
A la grande surprise de ses coéquipiers, Ryo sauta - dans le plus pur sens littéral du terme - sur deux d'entre eux .  
- Ken, Kazuki ! Alors z'avez fait bon voyage ?  
- Meilleur que vous je parie, rétorqua le gardien de but en souriant . Sana-chan n'a pas arrêté de dire à qui voulait l'entendre que comparé au voyage depuis Nankatsu, c'était le bonheur .  
- Ah ça … Elle a pas tout à fait tort …  
- Tche … Pour une fois qu'elle l'ouvre et que c'est pas pour se plaindre …  
Ryo fronça aussitôt les sourcils, appréciant fort peu la remarque du Tigre sur son amie d'enfance, sourcils qui se relevèrent de perplexité lorsqu'il remarqua l'inhabituelle chaleur que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Hyuga ainsi que son léger - très très léger - sourire .  
Il se tourna alors vers ses deux comparses .  
- Dites donc vous deux, vous n'auriez pas oublié de me donner quelques détails importants, par hasard ?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sanae jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale tout en prenant une gorgée de thé et se demanda ce que pouvaient bien faire ses zouaves . C'est pas que la compagnie était mauvaise mais depuis que Kumi les avait rejointes, une certaine tension s'était installée . Sanae hocha machinalement la tête à l'attention de la deuxième manager de Nankatsu . Le babil de cette dernière lui flanquait mal à la tête . Bon sang, elle devait bien s'arrêter pour prendre sa respiration non ? Non .  
Elle soupira en pensant au dernier entraînement avant leur départ . Takeshi ignorait toujours superbement Kazuki et si cela avait amusé les autres joueurs au début, cela devenait dangereux pour le tournoi car l'esprit d'équipe s'en ressentait et Takahashi-sensei n'avait pas mâché ses mots à l'encontre du jeune joueur d'ordinaire si aimable et peu rancunier .  
Quant à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher donner en partie raison à son camarade de classe . Après l'éclat, elle avait discrètement ramassé quelques fleurs tombées ça et là et les avait ramenées à la maison pour les montrer à sa mère qui lui avait aussitôt demandée si c'était son petit ami qui les lui avait offertes . A sa réponse négative, elle avait paru si soulagée que cela l'avait énormément inquiétée, elle . Lorsque sa mère avait, à sa requête, élaborée sur les fleurs, elle avait eu le souffle coupé par le culot de Kazuki . Avant de se sentir outrée . Pas étonnant que Takeshi ait été si retourné !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Après s'être changé et avoir esquivé habilement les questions de ses amis - en gros après avoir pris sa douche en cinq sec' et pris ses jambes à son cou - Ryo rejoignit Ken et Kazuki qui l'attendaient près des escaliers .  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le réfectoire, peu avant d'atteindre sa porte, Ryo bifurqua dans un couloir adjacent, entraînant ses deux amis puis s'arrêta brusquement .  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Wakashimazu le regarda surpris .  
- Ecoute, depuis tout à l'heure Kazuki n'arrête de grommeler dans sa barbe . Et d'alterner entre les regards qui tuent quand on parle de fleurs et les yeux de chiot battu abandonné sur le bord de la route quand Takeshi prend la parole ou qu'on parle de lui . Alors j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe . Ils ont eu une dispute d'amoureux ?  
Le gardien eut un sourire amusé et un rire étouffé.  
- Oh ça … Notre cher Kazuki a voulu se la jouer tigre romantique sauf qu'il a fait une bourde monumentale et depuis monsieur joue au saule pleureur parce que son petit Takeshi l'ignore .  
- Je t'emmerde, Ken . gronda l'ailier tandis que son ami se penchait à l'oreille de Ryo  
Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent .  
- Non ?  
Au hochement de tête du gardien de la Toho, il éclata alors de rire sous une œillade particulièrement noire de Kazuki qui se détourna offusqué du peu de compassion qu'on avait à son égard . Tout ça s'était la faute de ce fichu fleuriste d'abord .

o o o  
_  
Affalé sur le lit de sa sœur, Kazuki se lamentait tout haut . Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu aller de travers ? Quoi ? Il pensait avoir tout mis de son côté pour qu'enfin Takeshi accepte de devenir son petit ami . Les fleurs ? Check . Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas lésiné sur la somme, choisissant parmi les plus belles fleurs que lui proposait le fleuriste - et si ça avait marché pour Kojiro, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas avec lui . Le lieu, le moment ? Check et double check . Il lui avait offert le bouquet dans un peu avant les cours derrière le gymnase sans personne alentours, par délicatesse envers la nature timide du jeune garçon .  
A sa grande joie, Takeshi avait accepté le bouquet avec un léger sourire et très content de lui, il était parti en cours . C'est à la pause-déjeuner qu'il avait déchanté . Il venait à peine d'arriver à ce que lui et ses trois amis - quatre en comptant Sanae - considéraient comme **leur** territoire de pique-nique quand Takeshi l'avait hélé . Son sourire avait vite tourné en soupe à la grimace lorsqu'il s'était pris le bouquet du matin en pleine poire, le tout sous le regard incrédule de Sanae qui accompagnait Takeshi et de Ken déjà sur place . Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le jeune attaquant refusait depuis de lui adresser la parole . Cette hostilité peu habituelle chez l'adolescent d'ordinaire si peu enclin aux conlits avait convaincu Sanae qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose et que c'était de sa faute à lui ! Et depuis, la jeune fille le battait froid au grand amusement du reste de l'équipe .  
Sa sœur aînée arrêta de se peindre les ongles de pieds et se redressa brièvement .  
- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fait ?  
A bout de nerfs, il s'emporta .  
- Puisque je te dis que non ! D'abord il est tout content et puis ensuite il me le jette à la figure ! Si au moins je savais ce qu'il me reproche !  
- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?  
Le regard meurtrier que lui lança son frère la convainquit que non . Yukiko se remit à apposer son vernis avec application . Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas aider son cadet mais si lui-même ne savait pas ce qui clochait . Par contre, elle était étonnée par le petit jeunot . D'après ce qu'elle en avait vu au parc d'attractions, l'agressivité ne semblait pas son style . Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à … Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas refusé les fleurs d'emblée si le geste de son frère lui déplaisait ? Les fleurs …  
Elle se releva brusquement, prenant soin de ne pas abîmer le vernis encore frais sur ses pieds.  
- Otouto2, tu as encore les fleurs ?  
- Hein ?  
- Le bouquet ? Tu l'as encore ?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
L'étudiante leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée . Ah les mecs ! Ça vous demandait conseil mais dès qu'on essayait de les aider, ils prenaient ça comme une critique et se refermaient comme des huîtres .  
- Pour meubler la conversation, crétin . Alors ? Tu l'as ou pas ? rétorqua-t-elle peu amène .  
Après tout, c'était pas elle qui avait besoin d'aide dans ses relations personnelles .  
Le lycéen soupira, vaincu et alla à sa chambre . Il en revint avec un bouquet qui avait vu des jours meilleurs et le tendit à sa sœur qui feuilletait un livre assez épais qu'elle s'était acheté lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec des garçons .  
- Le language des fleurs ? C'est quoi ce livre bidon ?  
- Ce "livre bidon" comme tu l'appelles est peut-être la solution à ton problème ou au moins son explication, petit frère, alors fais-moi plaisir et ferme-là pendant un quart d'heure .  
Inutile de protester quand Yukiko prenait cette voix . Il souffrit donc en silence, les "hmmmm", les "oooh" et les "mouimoui" qui accompagnaient chaque bruissement de page .  
Puis il y eut ce drôle de petit bruit . Un peu comme un hoquet qui passe de travers . Il releva la tête mais sa sœur s'était mise à retourner les pages . A toute vitesse . Puis elle s'arrêta, le doigt sur une page, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise puis se plissèrent d'amusement peu contenu . Et, lui, ne voyait pas ça comme un bon présage . Quelques pages plus loin, elle jeta un regard sur le bouquet et eut une petite toux suspecte . Qui se transforma vite en hurlements de rire hystérique . Chaque fois que le fou rire se calmait un peu, il suffisait que sa sœur le regarde pour qu'il reparte de plus belle .  
Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement, il en eut assez .  
- Mais quoi à la fin ?  
Reprenant son souffle à grandes goulées, essuyant les larmes que son fou rire avait occasionnées, Yukiko le regarda d'un air qu'il n'aima pas mais alors pas du tout . Ou peut-être était-ce le sourire . Ce même sourire qu'elle avait eu lorsque, étant enfants, elle lui avait annoncé que son Mr. Ultraman avait trouvé une fin tragique dans le micro-onde . Ou bien quand, des années plus tard, elle lui avait offert des bonbons au poivre en guise de cadeau de réconciliation . Ce sourire-là quoi …  
- Tu as offert à Takeshi des amaryllis rouges, des hibiscus et des fleurs de plante kangourou !  
- Oui et après ? Elles étaient jolies . se défendit son frère  
Yukiko secoua la tête d'un air désespéré .  
- Kazuki, tu aurais mieux fait de demander l'aide du fleuriste au lieu de te lancer là-dedans à l'aveuglette .  
- Mais c'est lui qui m'a proposé les fleurs ! protesta ce dernier avant de demander l'air inquiet . Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas que ce sont des fleurs d'enterrement !  
- tousse euh … Non pas vraiment … D'un autre côté, il aurait peut-être mieux valu .  
- Mais mais …  
- Sincèrement, tu aimerais toi qu'on t'offre un bouquet dont la signification est "je suis un dieu au lit et j'ai envie de te sauter tout de suite" ? _

o o o

Putain de fleuriste . C'était la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds au Koneko no sumu ie 3. Kazuki émit un sourd grondement de gorge tout en lançant des regards meurtriers à Ishizaki et Wakashimazu qui se gondolaient toujours . Ah ben merci les potes, hein . Pour la solidarité masculine on repassera .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sanae retint un énorme soupir tandis que Yukari lui jetait un regard d'excuses . Kumi parlait, parlait, parlait . La voix de son ex-camarade lui parvenait comme assourdie, comme le bourdonnement d'un insecte agaçant dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser . Autour des jeunes filles, les joueurs de diverses équipes commençaient à arriver . Furano, Hanawa, Hirado, Musashi … Elle adressa un signe de la main à Yayoi4, la manager de la Musashi . Seigneur dieu, quand donc arriveraient les joueurs de Toho ? Elle n'était pas sûre de résister encore longtemps à l'attaque soporifique de Kumi .  
Puis une main se posa affectueusement sur son épaule, réclamant son attention .

Devant le brusque arrêt de son capitaine sur le seuil du réfectoire, Takeshi - qui avait manqué lui rentrer dedans - se demanda ce qui se passait . Puis notant la tension soudaine qui raidissait ses épaules, il se pencha légèrement pour voir ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette réaction . Il repéra aussitôt Sanae et les deux managers de Nankatsu et … Oh ... Oh .

Le soulagement qu'avait éprouvé Sanae à l'idée de se soustraire même brièvement au caquetage incessant de Kumi s'évanouit aussitôt qu'elle vit qui se trouvait en face d'elle .  
- Tsubasa .  
Le sourire de Genzo Wakabayashi5, qui s'était également approché en voyant la jeune fille, s'effaça pour faire place à un haussement de sourcils confus devant le ton neutre - à la limite de l'hostilité - de la jeune fille à l'égard de leur capitaine . Lequel ne semblait pas s'être aperçu qu'il était persona non grata .  
Lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras un large sourire aux lèvres, lui disant qu'il savait qu'elle redeviendrait raisonnable et qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit venue le voir, Sanae sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour . Oooooh . De tous les petits crétins prétentieux qu'elle connaissait …  
Le silence se fit brusquement dans la salle lorsque Sanae Nakazawa gifla à toute volée son présumé petit-ami Tsubasa Ozora, joueur-étoile de Nankatsu .  
La mâchoire pendante, les coéquipiers de Tsubasa regardaient la scène sans bien comprendre tandis que Kumi invectivait la jeune fille .  
- Mais enfin, Sanae, ça va pas ! C'est comme ça que tu traites Tsubasa ?  
- Un problème, Sanae ?  
La voix, étrangement chaude, contrastait fortement avec le regard glacial que lançait son possesseur à l'encontre du capitaine de la Nankatsu .  
L'interpellée lui jeta un regard reconnaissant mais ne se départit pas de son ton froid .  
- Non, Tsuba… Je veux dire, Ozora-san allait justement s'en aller . Merci, Kojiro .  
Ce dernier se mit à protester avec véhémence .  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Sanae ! Si c'était pour faire tout ce cinéma, ce n'était pas la peine de venir me voir !  
Cette dernière s'empourpra . Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, nul ne mit en doute sa colère ni son indignation .  
- Venir te voir ? TE VOIR ? Et pourquoi aurais-je souhaité te voir, Tsubasa ? Tu t'es vraiment imaginé que si j'étais là c'était parce que j'étais redevenue "raisonnable" comme tu dis ? Je vais t'en apprendre une bonne ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Je croyais avoir été claire la dernière fois . Il n'y a plus de toi et moi . D'ailleurs il n'y en a jamais eu ! explosa-t-elle à la stupeur générale  
Sans trop de douceur, Kojiro intercepta la main qu'Ozora tendait vers la jeune fille .  
- Suffit, Ozora . T'as entendu la demoiselle ? Laisse-la tranquille .  
- Lâche-moi, Hyuga, cette affaire ne te regarde pas alors dégage ! répondit brutalement Tsubasa qui n'appréciait guère qu'on s'immisce dans ses histoires  
Il fut désarçonné lorsque le Tigre eut un sourire féroce digne de son surnom .  
- Oh mais au contraire, ça me regarde au premier niveau . Vois-tu, je n'aime pas trop quand ma manager et petite amie se fait harceler …  
Le silence flotta à nouveau tandis que toutes les personnes présentes, les joueurs de Toho et Yukari mis à part, essayaient de digérer ses paroles .  
- Mais nom d'un chien qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama finalement Genzo  
Sanae devint rouge comme une pivoine en s'apercevant enfin de tout l'auditoire dont elle avait bénéficié . A la question du gardien, elle se mit à balbutier de façon incohérente .

Ken, Kazuki et Ryo se frayèrent un passage parmi leurs congénères qui bloquaient l'accès au réfectoire .  
- Laisse Sana-chan ! On se charge de tout expliquer .  
Et avant même que celle-ci ou Kojiro aient pu protester, le trio se mit en enchaîner des vers maladroits mais très éloquents, le tout ponctué par de grands gestes théatraux .  
- C'est par une chaude journée d'été, que chez nous elle est arrivée . commença Ken  
- Sans peur ni reproche, faisant fi de l'adversité . continua le joueur de Nankatsu  
- Elle s'est mise à nous sonner les cloches, même si elle y a été un peu forcée . déclama à son tour Kazuki avant de céder à nouveau la parole à Wakashimazu  
- Finesse au milieu de brutes … euh … qu'est-ce qui rime avec ute ?  
- Dont certains étaient toujours en rut ? suggéra Kazuki avec un regard appuyé sur Onizuka et Miroku, suggestion qui lui valut les cris indignés des deux concernés et de Takeshi  
- hmm … Elle a été droit au but . reprit le gardien, préférant cette rime à celle plus crue de son compère et ne voulant surtout pas encourir la colère de Sanae  
- Si on voulait s'en sortir vivants, mieux valait être coopérants  
Ryo regarda Kazuki de travers .  
- C'est pas un mot, ça .  
- On s'en fout, l'idée est là . rétorqua celui-ci  
- La plus belle rose a des épines . Et donc faut pas trop s'y frotter . Mais vous connaissez notre capitaine …  
- Ken, ça rime pas .  
Il balaya les contestations de ses coéquipiers d'un geste nonchalant .  
- Pas grave !  
- C'est un macho mal-embouché .  
- HE ! s'indigna le mal-embouché en question tandis que sa compagne s'esclaffait  
- Il l'a un peu sous-estimée …  
- Et au charme de Sanae . En bref, le tigre a succombé . achevèrent les trois joueurs de concert sous les gloussements de rire de Yukari et Sanae, les regards noirs de Kojiro et les visages mi-perplexes mi-amusés des autres personnes présentes .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que Sanae se laissa tomber sur la banquette dans le bus qui allait les ramener à Toho . De satisfaction aussi . Certes ils avaient dû, une fois encore, partagé la coupe de la victoire avec Nankatsu mais ils rentraient la tête haute . Bien que Kojiro ait été un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir revendiquer d'avoir volé la première place à Tsubasa en plus de sa petite amie . Ce qui lui avait attiré une bonne taloche de la part de cette dernière qui aimait peu être considérée comme un trophée .  
Elle sourit alors que Kojiro s'asseyait à ses côtés tout en affectant de ne pas se faire du souci pour elle mais prêt, s'il le fallait, à retourner à Nankatsu pour remettre les points sur les i aux crétins qui lui auraient reproché son choix et miné son moral .  
Elle repensa à ses adieux aux joueurs de Nankatsu, une demi-heure plus tôt . Après la prestation plus ou moins réussie du trio, elle avait pu voir les questions qui brûlaient les lèvres de ses anciens amis, aussi s'était-elle laissée entraîner un peu à l'écart .  
Après avoir juré une bonne dizaine de fois que Kojiro ne lui avait aucunement forcé la main pour quoi que ce soit 6, fait d'ailleurs hautement renchéri par Ryo et Yukari, elle avait fini par expliquer plus ou moins ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir manager de la Toho . Certains avaient mieux compris que d'autres mais elle était globalement satisfaite . Le soutien de Ryo, vite suivi par Genzo, avait eu raison de la plupart des contestations . Et elle ne doutait pas qu'avec le temps et quelques visites, ils finiraient par accepter tout à fait sa "défection à l'ennemi" .  
Elle avait même été agréablement surprise lorsque Tsubasa s'était approché …

o o o

_Le capitaine de Nankatsu se tortilla, visiblement mal à l'aise sous le regard de son ex-petite amie et conscient des œillades à peine dérobées de ses co-équipiers .  
Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec lenteur dans un silence pesant . Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tsubasa se râcla la gorge .  
- Sanae … je … euh … je …  
Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, peu impressionnée par sa performance .  
- Jesuisdésolé ! lâcha-t-il d'un trait avant de se reprendre et de rététer piteusement . Je suis désolé . Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur petit ami qui existe et …  
/ Alors ça c'est un doux euphémisme . / songea la jeune fille tandis qu'Ozora finissait de s'excuser avant de se remettre à retourner nerveusement la terre du bout du pied .  
Sanae poussa un soupir .  
- Tsubasa, je ne dirais pas que ça n'a pas d'importance parce que ce ne serait pas vrai . Tu m'as fait mal, tu sais .  
A ces mots, le visage du joueur s'allongea et il eut la décence de rougir, honteux . Puis un sourire hésitant se fit sur son visage lorsque Sanae reprit …  
- Mais je ne veux pas ressasser les erreurs du passé . Je ne sais pas si je pourrai à nouveau te faire confiance comme avant mais … amis ?  
Il saisit la main tendue avec gratitude .  
- Amis ._

o o o

Amis … Oui, songea-t-elle, avec satisfaction . Elle pouvait vivre avec ça . Et même un peu plus …  
Affectueusement, elle pressa la main de Kojiro qui lui sourit gentiment, avant de se laisser aller contre lui .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !  
Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères sœurs …**

Kirin : Reprenez avec moi tous en chœur !  
Kojiro : Non .  
Kazuki : Non .  
Lied : Non .  
Kirin : Non ?  
Tous : Non !  
Kirin : Mais mais mais …  
Lied : Kirin, c'est quoi cette fin de chapitre ? Je croyais que tu devais encore écrire un paragraphe !  
Kirin : Oui mais …  
Kazuki : Je refuse ! Je devais finir avec Take-chan ! Et regarde le résultat ! Je crie aux fausses promesses et à la publicité mensongère !  
Kirin : Oui mais …  
Kojiro : Et puis !  
Kirin : Et puis ?  
Kojiro : euh …  
Lied : … Kojiro, tu n'as rien à reprocher à Kirin, en fait hmm ?  
Kojiro : ben … Pas vraiment …  
Kirin : Alors pourquoi tu me prends la tête ?  
Kojiro : L'habitude je suppose …  
Kirin : Eh ben vous savez quoi ?  
Tous : Nan, quoi ?  
Kirin : Je vous embiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip tous ! … C'était quoi ça ?  
Lied : … La censure, je crois …  
Kirin : La cens… ? Et depuis quand ?  
Ken : Faut avouer …  
Sanae : Tu n'as pas un langage très ...  
Kirin : Très quoi ? Coincé du biiip … Ah non ! Mais mbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipà la fin !  
Lied : Allons, zen … ça ira mieux demain …  
Kirin : Tu crois ?  
Lied : Mais oui . Au fait pour l'épilogue, tu penseras à donner la symbolique du bouquet de Kojiro, nan pasque tu devais déjà le faire au chapitre dernier et puis …  
Kirin : T T Je suis z'une n'oppriméééeeeeuuuh !

1 : Ceci n'est que pure spéculation, je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve Nankatsu … je me souviens juste qu'ils étaient venus en train et pour les rejoindre, Sanae et les supporters en avaient bavé à faire du stop .  
2 : outouto (prononcer o-to-o-to), petit frère  
3 : Et maintenant on sait pourquoi Omi a frisé la crise d'apoplexie quand il a cru que Yohji avait refilé ce bouquet à Kojiro .  
4 : Tipi (Tippy ?) manager de la Mambo et petite copine de Julian Ross en VF  
5 : Thomas Price  
6 : Ce qui est la stricte vérité . Pour manager l'équipe de foot, c'est le principal qui lui a forcé la main et pour les deux sorties "en amoureux", ce sont Ken et Kazuki . Kojiro s'est contenté de subir, comme elle .


	21. Epilogue : Felicita

**_Epilogue : Felicita_**

Le mot de l'auteur

Kirin : Et voilà, l'épilogue est là, la fin est proche …  
Lied : Bouhouhouhouhouuuu !  
Kirin : … Lied … Ecoute, je t'ai déjà dit, c'est pas pour te faire de la peine que je fais ça …  
Lied : Mais tu vas arrêter l'histoiiiireeuuuh ! T o T  
Kirin : … ;;; Bah, oui, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle un épilogue ...  
Lied : Mais ...  
Kirin : Tu voulais quand même pas que j'écrive jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'âge de la retraite quand même ?  
Lied : beeeen …  
Kirin : Ok, c'est bon, ne réponds pas à cette question .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Turin, Italie

_/ … felicita e un cuscino di piume, l'acqua del fiume che passa e va …_ / 1  
Ce matin-là, Kojiro s'éveilla au son de la radio dont les voix assourdies lui parvenaient par la porte entrebaillée . Pendant quelques minutes, il resta là, sans bouger à contempler le plafond tandis qu'une délicieuse odeur de café et de petits pains grillés se faufilait dans la chambre .  
Lorsqu'enfin il se leva, il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine et sourit au tableau qui s'offrait lui .  
Dans la pièce baignée par le soleil matinal, au centre de la table, reposaient un pot de café fumant, deux pots de confitures, une assiette de panini tout chauds et légèrement beurrés - comme il les aimait - et à côté de chaque bol se trouvait une petite coupelle de fruits frais . Mais plus belle encore à ses yeux, la vue de Sanae, en robe de chambre - sa robe de chambre à lui - , penchée sur la gazinière surveillant la cuisson d'une brouillade d'œufs et fredonnant des airs italiens de concert avec la radio .  
_/ … felicita e un bicchiere di vino con un panino la felicita …/ _2  
Il s'approcha à pas feutrés pour mieux la surprendre .  
- Kojiro, pas maintenant ou les œufs vont brûler . commenta-t-elle sans se retourner  
Les mains du Tigre ralentirent, hésitèrent puis reprirent leur course et enlacèrent la taille de la jeune femme qui pencha la tête en arrière, pour regarder son compagnon .  
- Vraiment, Kojiro … le réprimanda-t-elle  
Mais ses yeux rieurs démentaient ses paroles .

Un peu plus tard, par-dessus un copieux petit déjeuner bien entamé, Kojiro et Sanae se fusillaient du regard .  
- Kojiro, ne fais pas ta tête de mule !  
- Je ne fais pas ma tête de mule . Simplement, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi on l'inviterait .  
- C'est un de mes amis . protesta Sanae  
Mais le joueur s'entêta, non vraiment, ce n'était pas qu'il avait une dent contre Ozora, non, ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien maintenant que celui-ci était parti au Brésil … bon d'accord, c'était un gros mensonge, ils se toléraient, nuance . Mais même s'ils se toléraient l'un l'autre, ce n'était pas une raison pour inviter ce dernier . Hors de question .  
Une petite veine saillit à la tempe de Sanae . On aurait pu croire qu'après six ans, Kojiro aurait laissé le soufflé retomber … Elle l'avait bien fait, elle .  
- Kojiro Hyuga ! C'est **mon** ami et j'entends bien inviter mes amis à **mon** mariage ! tonna-t-elle  
- C'est **mon** mariage aussi je te signale ! rétorqua ce dernier en tartinant sauvagement son pain de confiture  
- Ooooooh !  
Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par des bruits de mastication furieuse et des soupirs exaspérés .

Lorsqu'il partit au centre d'entraînement de la Juventus 3, Sanae et lui n'avaient toujours pas fait la paix . Kojiro grinça des dents . Il savait que c'était puéril de sa part mais il ne voulait pas voir Ozora le jour qui devait être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie . Dommage que Sanae ne partageât pas son point de vue, si l'on en croyait les regards assassins qu'elle lui avait lancé .  
A midi, Marco, un gamin de l'immeuble où il habitait vint lui apporter le bento que Sanae lui préparait quotidiennement et que, dans son emportement, il avait oublié ce matin-là . Même fâchée contre lui, elle était toujours attentionnée à son égard, et cette pensée le ragaillardit et adoucit son humeur .  
A la fin de la journée, il se sentait tout à fait ridicule et déraisonnable . Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas Ozora mais Sanae l'estimait, malgré ce que ce crétin avait pu lui faire subir, et ils se connaissaient depuis la primaire …  
Il soupira . Il allait devoir se faire pardonner . Et de toute façon, même s'il n'avait pas été en tort, une petite pique à sa fierté valait mieux que de voir voler son couple en éclat .  
Sur le chemin du retour, il décida donc de faire un crochet par _il gatto nella casa 4._

Sanae posa brutalement la sauteuse sur la cuisinière et de la sauce-tomate alla valser au-dehors du récipient et tacher le carrelage . Elle pesta et entreprit de nettoyer le sol . Elle se releva juste à temps pour voir ses pâtes s'enfuir avec force bouillonnement de la casserole restée sur le feu . Elle coupa vivement le gaz et regarda le désastre d'un œil sombre .  
Tout ça, c'était la faute à Kojiro ! Elle prit une grande inspiration .  
Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas sa faute à proprement parler mais … s'il n'avait pas fait sa tête de lard aussi . Le carillon d'entrée retentit et elle posa l'éponge dont elle s'était armée .

- _Un mazzo per signorina Nakazawa … … … __Signorina Nakazawa ? 5_  
Sanae sortit de sa torpeur et observa le livreur . Elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que le jeune Italien avait dit sauf … son nom . Elle en déduisit donc fort justement que les fleurs lui étaient destinées .  
Se remémorant les quelques mots d'Italien qu'elle avait laborieusement appris avant son départ du Japon, elle articula péniblement .  
- _Si, io sono signorina Nakazawa …6_

Une fois le coursier parti, elle regarda le bouquet : roses crème, monnaie du pape et hortensia, avec une petite carte où était maladroitement griffonné un tigre ... Elle s'efforça de rester en colère contre Kojiro. Peine perdue, un sourire venait de lui échapper . Vraiment … Sa mère avait beau lui avoir ressassé les significations des fleurs que Kojiro lui avait offertes, il n'y en avait qu'une qu'elle n'eût jamais oublié . Celle-là même que lui chantait son bouquet fraîchement arrivé, si semblable à celui reçu six ans plus tôt : je t'aime en silence, laisse-moi une chance de te séduire et rejoins-moi ce soir .  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit le jeune homme qui l'attendait au bas du bâtiment .

Du coin de l'œil Kojiro vit Sanae s'approcher de la fenêtre avant de s'éclipser hors de vue .  
Il attendait avec un brin d'anxiété, après tout, il savait que Sanae pouvait se montrer très rancunière parfois 7.  
Il se détendit toutefois lorsqu'elle parut à la porte vitrée du hall d'entrée .  
Elle ralentit le pas avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur .  
Galant, il lui tendit son bras .  
- Mademoiselle …  
- Monsieur . répondit-elle, jouant le jeu et glissant son bras sous le sien .  
Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence .  
- Je devrais être très en colère . déclara soudain Sanae les yeux pleins de malice  
- Tu devrais . acquiesça son fiancé d'une voix amusée  
- Mais ?  
Kojiro poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme .  
- Eh bien, vu que je ne recule devant aucun sacrifice pour toi, je suppose que je pourrai supporter la présence d'Ozora une soirée .  
- Merci Kojiro . souffla-t-elle consciente de ce qu'il lui en avait coûté pour faire cette concession, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue  
Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à un petit restaurant, juste avant d'entrer, Kojiro la regarda et lui demanda avec une fausse gravité …  
- Tu sais, on pourrait juste l'inviter pour le vin d'honneur …  
Cette suggestion lui valut un bon coup de coude dans les côtes aussi s'abstint-il de toute autre proposition du même genre .  
Mais en voyant les yeux brillants de Sanae, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien laisser Ozora lui gâcher une journée . Après tout, qu'était-ce qu'une journée comparée à toute une vie avec celle qu'il aimait ? Et tandis qu'il poussait la porte du restaurant, d'une radio posée sur un balcon, telle une promesse, s'égrennait doucement une mélodie …  
_/ … senti nell'ario c'e gia la nostra canzone d'amore che va come un pensiero che sa di felicita …/_ 8

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**- Je vous aime … - Ben pas nous !  
Et ils vécurent heureux …**

Kazuki : …  
Kirin : Quoi ?  
Kazuki : Sale menteuse .  
Kirin : Eh oh, j'ai jamais promis d'écrire sur toi et Takeshi hein …  
Kazuki : C'est tout comme !  
Kirin : Ah non ! Ah non ! C'est vrai que c'était prévu au départ mais l'histoire avait une autre idée en tête .  
Lied : (boude)  
Kirin : Ah non, Lied, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

Attention aux traductions de 3e zone en italien : ben oui, moi après l'anglais, ma 2e langue étudiée c'était l'espagnol, hein … Mais bon, parler espagnol en Italie ça aurait fait un peu désordre … Pourquoi ce crétin de Kojiro a pas choisi le Real de Madrid ? Bref, je ne garantis ni l'exactitude ni le sens commun de mes deux-trois phrases d'italien (dont la plupart sont d'ailleurs tirées de _Felicita_) .

1 : le bonheur, c'est un oreiller de plume, c'est comme l'eau du fleuve qui passe et s'en va (oui je sais c'est nul et ça a l'air débile, reportez-vous au warning juste au-dessus, la maison fait pas les plaintes)  
2 : le bonheur, c'est un verre de vin avec un petit pain, voilà le bonheur … (je vous avais dit que c'était con … et non, j'arrive pas à savoir s'il y a un sens caché que, n'étant pas italienne, je n'aurai su voir et pis merde c'est pas moi qui ai inventé cette chanson d'abord)  
3 : Je ne sais pas quand Kojiro a été recruté par Turin, (et pas envie de me farcir des volumes de Tsubaka pour le savoir) mais bon … ça m'étonnerait que ça se soit fait juste après sa sortie du lycée . Pour moi, il a dû bosser un an ou deux ou trois dans une équipe japonaise avant.  
4 : clin d'oeil la première (ou le premier) à me donner la référence a droit à un cookie (et je fais bien les cookies)  
5 : Un bouquet pour Mlle Nakazawa … Mlle Nakazawa ?  
6 : C'est moi . (enfin … plus exactement Oui, je suis Mlle Nakazawa)  
7 : Tiens, tiens, on sent l'expérience qui parle là …  
8 : … … sifflotte bon je pense avoir une idée générale mais au-delà … alors si quelqu'un sait exactement ce que ça veut dire, ce serait gentil de me prévenir …


End file.
